Rachel Masons children
by Sarahabc0598
Summary: story about rachel's 3 daughters and there home/school lives some Reddie but not till later on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay this is a fanfic about Rachel mason and her 3 children Amy(14 years) Holly(12 years) and Sophie who is her stepdaughter aged 7 years.

Rachel Mason was sat in her living room with her 2 elder daughters while her youngest slept peacefully in the spare bedroom. She was tired after having a particularly strenuous day at work and after fighting with Amy for hours over forgotten homework and poor schoolwork. She and Amy had previously been extremely close but ever since Amy's Dad had left all Amy would do was argue with her mum as she blamed her for her Dad leaving and as far as she was concerned Rachel didn't have any time for her anyway. Sophie was the one who needed all the cuddles and the attention especially since her dad had died and her mum had abandoned her Rachel was the closest thing she was going to get to a real mother so Rachel needed to make sure she built up a good relationship with her and felt she could always come to her no matter what the problem. Holly was the shy, quiet one who was probably the closest to Rachel out of the 3 kids. Rachel was the only person who Holly felt she could talk to about stuff and the only one who she could totally be herself around. There was some things that even Rachel didn't know for instance every night Holly would spend hours crying because she was so scared to go into school the next day and how she would hardly eat anything because everyone called her fat despite the fact she was now dangerously thin.

_Rachel _Holly it's late isn't it about time you were getting off to bed darling.

Rachel always spoke gently to holly she would hate to upset her in any way.

_Holly _okay mum I'm tired anyway

_Rachel _you've been really quiet since you've got in from school is everything okay huh?

_Holly _yeah everything's fine mum I'm just tired that's all

_Rachel_ okay you get off to bed then but you do know that you can come and talk to me if there is something the matter I'd only try and help you know

_Holly_ honestly it's nothing mum can I just go to bed now please

Whenever someone asked Holly if there was something wrong it always seemed to make her want to cry even more. Although she didn't want Rachel to see it tears were starting to form in her eyes now.

_Rachel _okay love you get off to bed now I'll see you in the morning

Soon holly went to her bedroom and quickly fell asleep it was Saturday in the morning which obviously meant no school. Amy was alone with Rachel downstairs neither of them were speaking they were both just sitting in silence while glancing aimlessly at the large TV in front of them

_Rachel _Amy look I'm sorry if I've upset you I'm honestly not trying to make your life a misery I just want what's best for you that's all.

_Amy _no mum what you want is some perfect daughter who never shows you up or embarrasses you and who wouldn't ever do anything wrong well you know what im so sorry im such a disappointment to you

_Rachel _listen Amy don't you ever think you're a disappointment to men because that couldn't be further from the truth and I know how hard it is to live with a teacher let alone a head teacher but your behaviour recently has been unacceptable come on surely you must know that

_Amy _for god's sake all you do I shout and moan mum you know what I'm not surprised Dad left I'm surprised he didn't do it years ago. God you act as if I'm the only to do bad things but that's not true is it mum remind me what you were doing 20 years ago you're such a hypocrite going on like you've done nothing wrong well at least I've got standards mum.

Amy regretted what she'd said almost instantly but she couldn't do anything about it now. The devastated look on Rachel's face made part of Amy wanted to rush over to her mum apologise and give her a big hug although she'd never admit it she missed being so close to her Mum and sometimes she wanted to just stop battling with her and allow Rachel to help her but despite her remorse she stayed rooted to the spot a sour expression on her otherwise beautiful face. Unable to stand her daughters hurtful words Rachel fled from the room.

All Rachel wanted to do was sit down and talk things through with her daughter but Amy's inability to open up to anyone made this an impossible task. Of course Rachel knew how much Amy was hurting she missed her Dad a lot more than she'd let on to anyone…

Rachel crept upstairs before entering Sophie's room. Sophie was in a deep sleep. Thank god Rachel thought to herself. Recently Sophie had been having several horrific nightmares. This would frequently result in her waking up screaming her bed soaking wet.

Chapter 2

2am

somebody help me please, help. Suddenly Rachel heard the screams coming from Sophie's bedroom and ran to her. Her heart melted when she saw her stepdaughter dripping in sweat, tears streaming down her fragile face. Rachel rushed over to the terrified girl and pulled her into her chest while Sophie sobbed into her. Rachel carefully stocked her soft blonde hair which she had obviously inherited from her birth mother.

"Hey come on it's okay now, I'm here now. It was just a dream nothing to be scared of." Rachel soothed.

"Sorry Rachel I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to" Sophie stammered between sobs

"shh come on it's okay sweetie I know it wasn't your fault, do we need to change your bed sheets huh?" Rachel asked. Sophie had tried to keep the bedwetting a secret for months she would always wake Amy up and ask her to put the sheets in the washing machine for her before Rachel woke up. She was too embarrassed to tell Rachel about her problem. However eventually Rachel found her early in the morning in floods of tears clutching her wet sheets. Of course Rachel wasn't angry with her and she'd always tried to support Sophie ever since she'd found out her secret. Rachel had practically been Sophie's mum ever since her own Mum had left her several months ago now. Although it had taken time eventually Sophie grew to trust Rachel and told her things she wouldn't have dared tell anyone else.

Sophie replied to Rachel question with a tiny nod.

"okay my darling you jump out of bed and I'll just pop these in the washing machine. There's some more pj's in the airing cupboard, do you want to sleep in my bed tonight sweetie"

Again Sophie replied with a single nod of the head. She hated sleeping on her own after a nightmare and much preferred to stay cuddled up to Rachel as she always felt safe and supported around her.

Quietly Rachel went down the stars careful not to wake her other to children. To her surprise she heard sobs coming from the living room, she was even more surprised to see her eldest daughter curled up on the sofa tears rolling down cheeks. Naturally Rachel went over to Amy and tenderly put her arm around her. For once Amy didn't pull away from her mum instead she let Rachel cuddle her while she continued to sob.

"Please tell me what wrong Amy, I won't be mad I won't even shout at scream at you just please tell me what's bothering you so much" Rachel pleaded with her eldest daughter. She was so glad she'd found her. Of course she wasn't glad to see her in such a terrible state but maybe this meant that finally she could start to repair hers and Amy's broken relationship. "I'm sorry for being such a cow mum, I know I must drive you mental, it's just that I miss dad so much and it's all my fault he's gone, if I'd have been nicer to everyone then you wouldn't have been so stressed and you and Dad would have been okay it's all my fault he's not here but I feel as though I need someone else to blame so I take everything out on you, I'm so sorry" Rachel pulled Amy into a tighter hug. She was upset that Amy hadn't felt as if she could come and talk to her sooner about all of this, she'd always wanted her children to be able to come and talk to them about anything but it seemed as though this wasn't the case. "Oh sweetheart is that what's been bothering you all this time hmm is it? Look love it wasn't your fault about Dad and I splitting up I promise you that. Me and your Dads marriage had been on the rocks for years and I've never told anyone this before but I was never really sure that we were ever totally happy about everything I think we just went along with everything because it was the easiest option. "Rachel didn't really like talking about her former husband but she could see that it was important her and Amy had this chat. Amy stayed cuddled up to Rachel for another 10 minutes before Rachel said "right from now on you and me talk to each other, I don't you to bottle all your feelings up and getting yourself this upset" Amy smiled and said "okay mum thanks im going to go up to bed now if that's okay"

"Okay, I'd best be getting back up to, look I wanted to ask you something is everything okay with Sophie? Her nightmares seem to have got even worse and she seems to become quieter recently "Rachel asked.

"Yeah I've noticed she seems more quiet than usual I'll see if I can get anything out of her tomorrow." Sophie replied

"Thanks love, come on let's get up, do you want a drink or something before you go up?" Rachel asked

"No thanks Mum"

Together they went back up to their rooms before Amy fell asleep on her large double bed and Rachel fell asleep cuddling a now much calmer Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was first thing on a Monday and it was time for the mason family to head off to school. Rachel was beginning to grow increasingly worried about Holly although she'd always been a shy girl never had she been this quiet before. Slowly the 12 year out girl slipped out of her pj's which hung loosely on her. Staring at her reflection in front of the mirror tears began to form in her beautiful brown eyes, Holly was very much like her Mum in appearance with a slim build, smooth skin and a face most people would be proud of. However this wasn't what Holly saw when she looked in the mirror all she saw was someone who was fat, spotty and ugly. This was most likely due to the comments she receive day in day out from her class mates.

"Holly it's nearly time to go love" Rachel shouted up. Holly was so focused on the reflection in front of her she didn't even here her Mum calling her. When Rachel heard no sound of movement coming from Holly's bedroom she knocked on her door. "Can I come in?" Rachel asked gently. "No Mum don't just wait a minute "Holly replied although normally she would be able to talk to Rachel about everything she simply couldn't bring herself to tell her about the bullying and about the fact she wasn't eating. Hearing concern in Holly's voice Rachel proceeded to open Holly's door, she was shocked when she saw the tears running down her daughters pale cheek. "holly what's the matter sweetheart, come on tell me what's wrong you haven't been yourself for ages has something happened?" Rachel asked with concern in her voice. "it's nothing Mum my eyes are just watering abit, must be hayfeaver something" of course Rachel wasn't stupid she knew something must be wrong." listen if something has happened you mustn't be afraid to talk huh" Rachel really wanted to find out what it was that was bothering Holly so much but didn't want to push her too much. "I just don't feel too well Mum that's all, I don't feel well at all, can I just stay here today I'll just stay in bed I promise". Holly couldn't bear the thought of having to go through yet another day of people going on at her. " You were fine earlier, listen why don't you go to your first few lessons if you still feel unwell come up to my office and I'll drive you home lunchtime okay?" Although Holly really didn't want to go in there wasn't really much she could do was there? So she just nodded at her Mother.

As usual there was an absolute racket coming from Amy's bedroom unsurprisingly she didn't hear her mother yelling for her to keep the music down. She had only just took off her pyjama top when Rachel came into her room, quickly Amy tried to put on her school blouse but she wasn't quick enough. Rachel saw the silver stud in her belly button. Instantly her kindly expression turned to anger. "mum what are you doing you're supposed to knock" Amy said. "What the hell is that?" Rachel asked ignoring her daughter's remark. "What does it look like" retorted Amy. "how dare you go behind my back like this how many times have I told you, you're not allowed to have your navel pierced, take that thing out now" Rachel said the anger In her voice growing as she spoke. "god why do you always overreact to everything mum, you say you try not to act like a headmistress out of school, well if that's the case why does it always feel like miss mason is always here watching me, why can't I just have a normal mum who doesn't shadow me around all the time" Amy yelled before flouncing out the room. Rachel sighed just as she thought she and Amy were getting closer again something like this happened. "Amy come on, come back here now" Rachel called to her daughter "no I don't want to spend another minute with you I'm walking to school" Amy yelled from downstairs. Suddenly Rachel heard the front door slam and watched a furious Amy leave for school.

10 minutes later Rachel had just dropped Sophie off at her primary school. Holly had barely said a word the entire car journey she was just staring out of the window, thinking about the dreadful day she was about to face. "Hey holly are you still not feeling right love" Rachel asked "no not really mum" replied holly. "well just see how things go and like I said if your still not right at lunch come and see me and I'll drive you home okay" Rachel said. Holly didn't say anything back she just nodded her head in reply, however Holly had no intention of sitting through another day of torture she simply had to find a way to get out of school even if that meant skiving off for the day anything was better than trying all day to fight back tears.

Soon Rachel parked her white sports car at waterloo road ready to start another day. Holly gave her mum a quick kiss goodbye before jumping out the car and grabbing her school bad not that she would be needing It today …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Holly waited for about 5 minutes before legging it out of school, normally Holly was the model student and would never ever dream of doing anything wrong but she simply couldn't face another day. She had no idea where she was going all she knew if that she had to get out of school and fast. Suddenly she caught sight of a taxi coming her way, shaking slightly she signalled for it to pull over first, Holly had stolen £20 out of Rachel's purse that day. She could barely believe that she could do such a thing and she prayed that Rachel would never find out, she hated being in any sort of trouble with Rachel as they were so close they wouldn't dream of doing anything that could possibly hurt each other. Not that Rachel would ever suspect Holly of doing such a thing, no doubt it would be Amy who got the blame if Rachel did realise the missing money. When the taxi driver asked Holly where she wanted to go Holly replied "into town please" she was sure no one could possibly spot her there …

Back at school Amy was just walking into her English lesson with her best friends Aleesha Dillon and Danielle Harker "crap have you guys done the English homework?" Amy asked them it had completely slipped out of her mind that her homework was in for today "yeah but don't worry Clarkson's on some course today isn't he so we'll just have a cover teacher which means no homework and a chill out lesson" Aleesha giggled. Just as Amy started to relax she opened the door to her lesson and was astonished to see her mother standing there. "Mum what the hell are you doing here? "Amy asked. "Lovely to see you to Amy, as you know Mr Clarkson's on a course so I'm covering this lesson" Rachel said." Okay everyone settle down now Mr Clarkson tells me you have homework for this lesson so could you all get it out please" everyone bustled around in their bags getting out the homework and Rachel came around collecting it."Amy homework out please love". Rachel said. "Haven't got it mum sorry" Amy said sheepishly. Rachel took a deep breathe the one thing she didn't want to happen was to start an argument with Amy in the middle of class. "Okay why not?" asked Rachel. "Forgot it mum" Rachel looked down at a sheet that was tucked inside Amy's book. She recognised as the homework sheet everyone one else had handed in. "isn't this it hmm" Amy said nothing in reply just tried to avoid any eye contact with her Mother. "Okay well you can spend your lunchtime in the cooler young lady" Rachel said.

After the bell went for morning break Rachel went up to what she considered to be her sanctuary-her office. To her delight Eddie was in there sorting out some files for maths. After her disastrous first marriage Rachel had vowed never to fall in love again, however whenever she was around Eddie a glorious tingling, warm sensation ran through her body. "Hi Rachel did you have a good weekend?" Eddie asked "yeah good thanks you" "okay I suppose had a bit of time with my little lad" Rachel was glad to hear this it was her who had brought Eddie and Michael back together, as she knew how important it was for children to feel love from both parents, something which her girls hadn't experienced from their own Father and she knew how much it hurt them both.

Holly glanced around at all the shops ahead of her. Never In her life had she felt so scared or guilty in her life. She had no idea how she was going to get back; she had spent all her money on lunch and the taxi journey to town. She considered calling Rachel however she knew the amount of the trouble she'd be in and she couldn't bear the thought of her mother screaming and yelling at her or being disappointed in her. A quick look at her watch told Holly it was still only 12.30 which meant a good 3 hours before school finished. She really didn't know what to do!

It was 12.30 when Rachel received the call she had just finished dealing with a particularly unruly year 10 pupil and was ready for a relax however this was always going to be difficult at waterloo road there really never was a dull moment. Rachel picked up her phone the headmistress at Sophie's school was ringing to inform her that Sophie needed picking up as she had just been sick. Rachel picked up her bag, suddenly she noticed something missing, she was sure she had £20 in there earlier and now it was gone. Immediately Rachel suspected Amy of taking the money her behaviour had seemed to get even worse lately and Rachel was finding it hard to get through to her at all. Just as she was leaving to pick Sophie up Rachel spotted Amy with some of her friends. "Amy come over here please" Rachel called over. Amy rolled her eyes at Aleesha and Danielle before slowly walking over to her mum. "What do you want mum?" Amy asked sullenly. "Firstly why aren't you in the cooler when I specifically told you to go there? And secondly I want you to be completely honest with me and tell me if you took £20 out my bag this morning because if you did it's important you own up now" Rachel wanted the truth out of Amy and knew she was less likely to get that by going mad at her. "Why is it I get the blame for everything? I didn't touch your stupid money have you asked Holly if she's taken it, oh no of course she's your best girl and wouldn't ever do anything wrong would she? And I'm not in the cooler because Miss Haydock let me go because she's actually got a heart and isn't cruel like you are" with that Amy flounced off she was furious with Rachel for blaming her for stealing the money when she genuinely hadn't done anything wrong. Rachel decided to try and talk to Amy later as she needed to go and pick Sophie up before lessons started again.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling "Rachel asked Sophie. "I don't feel very well Rachel I keep needing to be sick." Sophie said sounding very sorry for herself. "I know you do love, listen how about you come back to my school for a bit might mean having to spend an hour or two on the sofa in my office though. Is that oaky hmm" Sophie nodded she had never seen Rachel's school before and was quite interested by it, she couldn't imagine Rachel as a head teacher either she knew head teachers shouted a lot and Sophie couldn't imagine Rachel shouting at anyone. "We might need to stop off at town on the way back to my school; we don't have any more calpol at home".

Rachel parked her sports car in the car parking area in town and then let Sophie out of the car. Slowly they walked to Superdrug.

Holly was extremely thirsty and decided to go to Superdrug to get a drink.

Rachel walked into Superdrug with Sophie clinging to her hand she turned a corner and to her astonishment she saw Holly looking terrified and truly shocked when she saw the furious expression on her mother's face. "What the hell are you doing here Holly" Rachel asked the anger she was feeling clearly evident in her voice. Tears began to run down Holly's pale cheek, She was truly for it now …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Get out of here right now Holly" Holly began to shake at the sound of her Mothers angry voice. This was like her worst nightmare coming true. Rachel practically dragged her out of the shop and into her car. The silence on the way back was almost unbearable. Sophie sat in the back; she had never seen Rachel so angry before especially not at Holly, Holly never got shouted at mostly because she never did anything wrong. Rachel was shocked beyond belief, Holly had always been the wrong she could rely on, and perhaps she would have expected something like this from Amy but not Holly. Obviously she and Holly were going to have a long chat about this later. Finally Rachel broke the silence "when we get back to school I want you to go straight to the cooler and at the end of school I'll come to collect you and we're going to go up to my office and have a serious talk about this" Rachel said icily. Holly remained silent tears started to dribble down her face she had never felt so scared before. Although Rachel saw the tears she didn't say anything to Holly; she wanted her to know how serious what she did today was and that she wasn't going to get away with it lightly.

After what seemed like an eternity the 2 young girls and Rachel arrived back at waterloo road. Sophie didn't know what to do she felt overwhelmed by all the big kids around her and she also felt scared of Rachel and she wondered if she was going to start shouting at her as well. "Holly remember what I said go straight to the cooler please we'll talk about this later" Quickly Holly began to run to the cooler; she didn't want the other kids to see her tearstained face however she wasn't quick enough. "Hey holly where've you been? Skiving off have we, what were you too scared come into see us, aww did mummy catch you? Did she tell you off? Are you crying because you've upset mummy aww sweet? Ah well least we haven't had to see your ugly face all morning that's a big plus" Holly couldn't bear the people taunting her any longer and she ran inside. Luckily the cooler was empty except for Grantly Budgen who was too engaged in his horse racing paper to notice Holly come in.

"Sorry you had to see all that Sophie, come on let's get up to my office." Rachel said gently to Sophie. "Rachel are you very angry at Holly, is she in big trouble?" Sophie asked she loved Holly very much as she had always been very kind to her and spent endless hours playing tedious childish games with her. "yes I am very angry at her Sophie what she did was very very bad and I hope you'll never do anything like that, but listen don't worry about her love, she'll be okay". Rachel began to make her way up to her office it was lesson time so they weren't many kids in corridors. Finally Sophie and Rachel reached the office which had become like Rachel's second home. "Wow your office is a lot bigger than my head teacher's office and it's really posh to". Rachel laughed "believe me Sophie it soon gets cluttered up when there's about 10 kids in here all in need of a telling off, now how are you feeling darling do you want to have a little sleep on the sofa over there". Sophie nodded she paused for a moment before saying "Rachel, I know Holly did something wrong but please don't make her leave your house" Sophie stuttered tears beginning to fall down her face. "What!" Rachel asked shocked. "Please don't make her leave" Sophie repeated "why on earth would I make Holly leave Sophie". Rachel knelt beside Sophie so she could speak to her on her level. "My mummy always said to me that if I ever did something naughty she would make me go away from home and then I wouldn't have anywhere to live and now Holly's done something naughty so you're going to make her leave because you're her mummy" Rachel pulled Sophie in for a big hug she rubbed her hand around her back reassuringly. "Oh love course I'm not going to kick Holly out the house, she's my daughter and I love her very much, I'm just very worried about her that's all. Come on now go and have a sleep don't worry sweetie everything's going to be okay. Feeling much happier Sophie went to lie down on the comfy red sofa with Rachel stroking her hair within minutes she drifted off into a peaceful sleep and Rachel got on with some paper work.

It was 2.30 when Rachel was interrupted by a knock at the door. In came Eddie, Rachel signalled for him to be quiet as she didn't want to wake Sophie who looked so peaceful sleeping on Rachel's sofa. Rachel followed Eddie outside "HI Eddie can I help you with anything". Rachel asked politely. "Yeah I just saw Holly in the cooler she seemed really upset actually do you know what's up with her?" Rachel sighed although she was still extremely angry with Holly she'd hate to think of her alone and upset in the empty classroom." I'd better go check on her. Oh Eddie I don't know what to do with her I found her in town today she'd been bunking of school, I know I have to punish her but she just seems so upset there's obviously something going on that I don't know about" Eddie was really surprised. "That doesn't sound like Holly normally she's so well behaved, was she all by herself?"

"Yes that's what I'm most surprised at, I really didn't think she'd have the bottle to skip school on her own, listen I'm just going to check on her, would you be able to keep an eye on Sophie she wasn't feeling well and her school sent her home so she's just sleeping in my office for a bit." Of course Eddie agreed at once and Rachel went off to the cooler.

Rachel glanced in and she watched as tears fell freely from Holly's eyes onto the paper in front of her. She hated seeing her this upset, god knows she'd gone through enough trauma over the past year or two what with her Dad leaving her and all she really didn't need to be upset all over again. Slowly Rachel walked into the cooler. "Holly, it's just me now, please talk to me, listen I want to know why you did what you did today normally you're so sensible what's happened?"

"Sorry mum" Holly whispered

"I didn't ask if you were sorry I asked why you did it"

"I don't know mum"

"if you don't speak to me I can't help you I can just punish you so please tell me what's going on"

"Nothing's going on. Mum I need to tell you I know you're probably going to hate me for it but you need to know."

"Okay well I'm sure I won't hate you but I would like you tell me what else it is that you've done"

" I took the £20 out your purse this morning, in needed it to get to town today" Holly mumbled she felt so ashamed admitting this to her mother but she couldn't let Amy get the blame for it.

Rachel tried to remain calm despite how angry she was feeling she needed to find a way to get Holly to tell her what was wrong "okay well obviously that's something else we need to add to the list of things we need to talk about later, I hope you realise how much trouble you've caused I accused Amy of taking that money you know, you have really let me down today Holly and I don't know what on earth has gotten into you young lady, now I want you to stay here until I come and collect you at the end of the day and do not think this conversation is over" Holly slowly nodded her head despite the fact she had no intention of staying in the cooler she had to get away from here now even her own Mum had turned away from her ….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sighing heavily Rachel left the cooler. She really didn't know how to handle her. She hated having to act so cold and harsh towards her but she needed her to know that what she did was totally unacceptable and she was going to have to punish her for what she'd done. What an awful day she thought to herself. Honestly, she'd always thought Holly was the one child who she didn't have to worry about, never before had she stepped out of line. Thank god the day was nearly. Eventually the bell went for the end of the day. Sophie was still curled up on Rachel's sofa; she didn't want to disturb her as this was the best sleep she'd had in ages. For once she hadn't woke up calling out for Rachel.

Amy was still furious at Rachel for accusing her of taking money from her.

Sam hey Amy are you going to have a party for you 15th

Lauren oh yeah you have to everyone else has had one

Amy yeah I want one but I'll have to ask Mum first, knowing her she'll kick up some big fuss about it though, should be able to persuade her though.

Bolton you know I always forget your Masons daughter. You seem too cool

Amy aww thanks Bolton I would be pretty worried if you compared me to her.

The four teens laughed

Lauren you coming out tonight Amy us lot are going to head off into town then Bolton's got some stuff to drink so we could get pissed off our heads.

Amy sorry can't got homework for tomorrow

Sam since when you've been bothered about homework

Amy believe me I'm not but if I doubt I'll be able to persuade mum to let me have a party if I come back home throwing up and if she finds out I haven't done my homework again she'll ground me for ages.

Amy said goodbye to her mates before sauntering off to her Mums office although she really didn't feel like being nice to her mum she realised she'd have to do some serious grovelling if her mum was going to let her have a big party round at their house.

When she reached Rachel's office she was surprised to see her little sister in there already, Amy also noticed how tired her mum looked "hey mum I'm really sorry for earlier you know for being so snappy with you and all" she went over to the sofa were Rachel was sat with Sophie on her lap who had just woken up feeling a bit better, Amy gave her mum a big hug –something that she rarely did, to say Rachel was shocked would be an understatement. "Wow a hug and an apology you feeling ok Amy" Amy laughed she realised how little it was that she was actually kind to her Mum "no I was just feeling bad about earlier that's all" Amy said. "Well it should be me that's apologising to be honest" Rachel was feeling terrible about accusing Amy of taking that money she had just jumped to conclusions. "you why mum" Amy asked it wasn't often her mum got things wrong. "well it turns out you were right Holly did take that money actually that's not all she's done I found her today in town today after Sophie needed to come home from school"

"god that doesn't sound like holly she's the angel of the family" Amy was astonished and if she was being honest actually quite impressed at what Holly had done even she had never properly skived off school before.

Rachel "yeah I know I've tried talking to her but she's not telling me anything"

Amy don't be too hard on her Mum she's obviously really unhappy about something and she'll need someone to talk to and I suppose you can give some good advice from time to time

Rachel laughed it was extremely rare that Amy gave her any sort of compliment

Rachel Thanks Amy I'm going to go and have a talk with her now. Sophie are you feeling any better sweetie

Sophie yes I'm feeling a bit better Rachel but my tummy still hurts a bit. Rachel can I go to the toilet please?

Rachel you don't have to ask you know.

Sophie my teacher says you should always ask the teacher before you go and you're a teacher so I've got to ask you

Rachel tried to stifle a laugh she found it funny to think Sophie thought of her as being like her teacher

Rachel yes but I'm not your teacher and we're not at your school. Amy can you take her please love? I'm going to see Holly.

Amy yeah sure. Mum before you go can I ask you something? You don't have to say yes but please consider it.

Rachel how did I know you'd want something no wonder your being so nice.

Amy I was just wondering if I could have a party at our house for my birthday

Rachel how many people?

Amy I don't know probably about 20ish

Rachel I don't know Amy let me have a think about it first. Now I really do need to see Holly

Rachel made her way towards the cooler to her surprise she saw tom exiting out of it."Tom aren't you supposed to be in the cooler". Rachel asked "no point is there are no kids in there Rachel." Tom replied. "Isn't my daughter Holly in there, she's been in there all afternoon hasn't she" Rachel began to get a little panicky. "no definitely no one there, do you want a hand looking for her. Tom asked politely. "oh no where could she have got to. It would b great if I could have a hand finding her tom thanks so much for asking."

Rachel rounded up her other 2 kids and got them to look for Holly together to. Any previous anger towards Holly had gone away now all she felt was concern. She had no idea where Holly could have gone and she began to grow extremely worried about her. In many ways she was a lot younger than her 12 years she'd never been very independent and was always very clingy to Rachel surely she'd get lost out there all on her own. Rachel decided to ring her despite the fact she was sure she wouldn't answer. As she expected Holly didn't answer so she decided to leave a message. "Holly it's me look I know you must be feeling very scared and shaken up after today. Just give me a ring and tell me where you are darling. Don't be scared to come home okay nothing bad is going to happen to you I promise."

Holly kept on running she knew where she was now- she was near the park in greengate she sat down on the cold wet floor her face was scarlet from crying so much and she didn't know how to get home, however she wasn't sure she wanted to go home anyway she felt too ashamed of what she'd done. She really didn't have a clue what to do. She considered staying there for the night, then she noticed a girl coming towards her as she came closer she began to recognise her it was Emily James. "hi Holly why are you out here in the cold" Em asked. "I don't know what to do Em, I can't call my Mum she probably hates me and I don't blame her" Holly cried as Em hugged her. Although Holly hadn't ever properly got to know Em she had always liked her she'd never joined in with the bullying and always gave her a smile if ever she saw Holly. "Miss Mason won't be nasty to you. I like her a lot she helped Lindsey through everything. Why don't you give her a call? She'll probably just try and help you. Does she know about everyone bullying you and stuff?" Em asked. "no there's not ,much she can do is there she can't force people to be friends with me can she" Amy said through sobs. "no but she can stop people bullying you. And some people want to be friends with you. I'd like for us to be friends, if you'd like that." Em said kindly."Yeah I'd like that a lot and you're right I'm going to call my Mum. Why are you here anyway "Amy asked. "Just been to the shop for some stuff for mum, everything's going to be okay Holly once you call your mum, anyway I'd better get going. See you soon" Em said before leaving Holly. Shaking Holly picked up her phone and dialled her Mum's number. Although she was terrified of going home she knew anything was better than sitting out here in the cold and rain all night. She was going to have to have to tell her Mum about everything and she was dreading it but it might be good to get it off her chest she thought.

As soon as she heard her mobile ringing Rachel picked it up she heaved a huge sigh of relief when she saw it was Holly.

**Please review as I haven't had many and I'd like to know whether to keep going with this story or not. Any ideas are appreciated and constructive criticism is always fine.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel picked up her phone so glad Holly had finally decided to call her.

"Mum I'm so sorry please can you come and get me I'm so cold and its dark. I know you probably hate me but please let me come home." Holly cried down the phone. Rachel felt awful for being so harsh on Holly earlier and right now she just wanted her to come home she didn't care about what she'd done.

"It's okay now darling look we'll talk everything through later but right now I just want you to tell me where you are and I'm going to come and get you as soon as possible." Rachel said gently.

"I'm at Greengate park near the big sign thing" Holly sniffled.

"Okay I know where you mean I'm going to come and get you know are you going to be okay for just a few more minutes hmm"

"Yes mum"

Rachel found Amy and Sophie and asked them if they were okay to go home as she was going to go and collect Holly and wanted to talk to her on her own. Of course Amy agreed at once she was so relieved that her sister was coming home although Amy would constantly argue with Holly she was still loved her dearly and couldn't stand it if anything happened to her.

Sophie was also glad Holly had been found. Holly was one of her best friends and she didn't know what she'd do without her. "Amy will Rachel be really angry with Holly because she went out without asking first?" Sophie asked worriedly.

"I think my mum will just be really happy Holly's okay but I suppose she'll be a bit angry yes. Now should we get you ready for bed sweetie? I'll run you a bath then you can choose a story and I'll read it to you if you want" Amy suggested.

"Okay, Amy do you like having Rachel as a Mummy,"

"Yes I suppose I do she can be a pain sometimes but she's always been a good mum, she's a bit like a mum to you to isn't she"

"Yes but she's not my real Mummy but she's always kind to me and she doesn't shout at me like my mum used to"

"You don't really do anything wrong Sophie so she wouldn't shout at you would she? What was your mum like Sophie?"

"I can't really remember her just that she shouted a lot and got angry at me even when I hadn't done anything wrong when I first came here I thought I was going to be shouted at by Rachel all the time but she doesn't ever properly shout even when I'm naughty. I'd like it if Rachel was my proper mummy"

When Sophie had first came to live with Rachel she was extremely quiet and was too shy to ask anything however eventually Sophie began to get to know Rachel and realised she wasn't a bit like her own Mum she was kind to her and always smiled at her.

"Well she is like your proper Mummy now it's just you've got another Mummy as well"

"Why can't I see my other Mummy ever?"

" I think she's just feeling a bit tired at the moment Sophie so she doesn't have enough energy to look after you properly" Amy said he felt really sorry for Sophie she would hate it if her own Mum just left her like Sophie's had.

"Come on let's get you ready for bed. My mum will be so happy if she sees you all snuggled up in bed when she comes back"

"Can you stay in my bed with me for a bit so I don't have a nightmare and wet my sheets?" Sophie asked

"Course I will Sweetheart, now come on let's get that bath run" Amy replied.

After what seemed like forever Rachel pulled up in the car park at Greengate Park. Luckily it didn't take her long to find Holly who was still in floods of tears and shivering violently. Naturally Rachel rushed over to her and pulled her head into her chest and let her sob onto her coat. Rachel began to rub Holly's arm and soothed her.

"Mum I'm so sorry for everything please don't be mad I just couldn't take anymore please forgive me" Holly begged.

"Shh come on everything's okay now, I'm here now darling. Let's get you home and then you can have a nice warm bath you're absolutely frozen. Then you can tell me what's really going on"

Rachel helped Holly up off the cold ground. Holly had never been so glad to have her Mum there with her all she wanted to do was cuddle up to her and stay like that forever just the two of them.

Neither of them said much on the way home Holly was just glad to be somewhere warm and dry with someone she could talk to, Rachel kept looking over at Holly and patting her hand reassuringly.

When they arrived home Rachel put her arm around Holly and led her inside the house. When Amy saw Holly standing there dripping wet tears streaming down her face she rushed over to her and pulled her into a big hug while Rachel ran a bath. "I was so worried about you Holly, what the hell were you thinking, mum was in bits and even Sophie was worried sick. "Amy said.

"Sorry I just didn't know what else to do, I couldn't cope anymore "Holly continued to sob.

"Everything's okay now Holly you know Mum will help you out."

"I know I just can't believe how stupid I've been"

"everyone does stupid stuff from time to time I should know look at all the stuff I've done but you'll get through it"

Holly nodded before Rachel came to get her to come for her bath.

"okay just put your wet stuff in the washing basket, have your bath then me and you are going to have a chat"

Holly did as her mum told her to and stepped into the nice warm bath and for the first time today began to relax and stop crying.

Rachel went to check on Sophie who had just woken up at the sound of Rachel and Holly coming in.

"Hi Sophie are you okay? You haven't had a nightmare have you sweetie?"

"No I just heard you come in is holly ok now" Sophie asked Rachel.

"Yes she's fine you try and go back to sleep now love shout me if you need anything"

"Rachel can I get a drink before I go up please"

"Course you can I'll go and get you one and bring it up,"

Rachel made her way downstairs she was extremely tired after the awful day she'd had. Amy was downstairs watching EastEnders on the TV. Rachel came in and collapsed on to the sofa next to Amy.

"Hey mum, is Holly going to be ok"

"I honestly don't know Amy she's really shaken up by everything and obviously very upset"

"She'll be fine eventually she'll just need someone to talk to and to be there for her"

"I've always been there for all of you, I just wish you'd all tell me when your something is upsetting you rather than bottle it all up."

"Mum I was wondering if you've thought any more about my party"

"Hasn't really had the time today have I Amy but I suppose your behaviour has started to improve a bit so okay you can have your party if it'll make you happy"

Amy wrapped her arms around her Mum delighted she could have her party.

"Aww thanks so much Mum"

"It's okay but I want you to be in your best behaviour for the next week or you can cancel the ary is that a deal"

"Yes mum, I'm going up to bed now see you in the morning"

"Night sweetie"

Rachel went upstairs to bring Sophie her drink not that there was much point seeing as Sophie had already drifted off back to sleep. Rachel smiled as she pulled the cover up to Sophie's chin and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

A few minutes later Holly appeared in her Mum's bedroom looking a lot calmer. Rachel patted her bed signalling for Holly to sit down next to her. "It's been one hell of a day hasn't it Holly" Rachel said as Holly sat down. Holly simply nodded her head in reply.

"Do you think you're ready to tell me what's really going on hmm?"

"I just couldn't take any more"

"Couldn't take any more of what Holly" Rachel said calmly

"Everyone hates me Mum. Every day at school people are always calling me names and being horrible to me, I'm sorry for what I did. I just want people to like me and I want to have some friends but no one will even talk to me." Holly said before she started to sob all over again.

"Oh Holly why didn't you come and talk to me about it huh, come on come and give me a cuddle" Rachel sighed as Holly cried into her.

"I don't know mum I thought it would just get worse"

"This is where it stops Holly I promise you, you won't have to go through any more upset, I'm going to make things better for you I promise"

Holly and Rachel stayed cuddled up to each other for the whole night. Holly felt a lot better now she'd told her mum and knew that eventually she'd get through all this.

**Please review it would mean a lot**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 weeks had passed and Holly seemed a lot happier after Rachel had held several meetings with the bullies and their parents where it was agreed that they should have 1 week suspension and all attend regular meetings with both Rachel and Miss Campbell to discuss their behaviour. Not only had the bullying stopped Holly and Emily soon became firm friends and she also grew closer to lots of the other girls in her class. She was really glad she'd told Rachel about everything as she'd helped her a lot and she honestly didn't think she'd be able to get through half the crap that was going on around her if Rachel hadn't been by her side.

Sophie was glad to see Rachel in the playground she rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Although she wasn't planning on telling Rachel Sophie had just had possibly one of her worst school days of her life. She'd been in trouble about 5 times. Firstly she had smacked another little girl hard across her face when she started making nasty comments about Sophie being like a little orphan and saying that no one loved her. This made Sophie feel very upset and confused because Rachel always said that she loved her and Amy and Holly said it all the time but then she wondered if they were just saying it to make her feel better? This was upsetting her because she loved them all of them very much and hoped they loved her to. As if hitting someone wasn't enough later in the day Sophie wasn't paying attention in class and talking to her friends the teacher kept going on at her so she told her "shut up you stupid cow" of course Sophie didn't realise why what she had said was wrong but she'd heard Amy say to Holly that if a teacher was annoying you to say that to them and they will certainly shut up. Of course Sophie's teacher was absolutely appalled and had sent Sophie out of the classroom. Sophie didn't understand why the teacher was so annoyed she wanted Rachel to be there and give her one of her special hugs that she always gives her whenever she's had nightmare or when she's upset about something. However Sophie realised what she'd said was obviously wrong so if Rachel found out she'd be very angry and maybe start shouting like she had when she found out Holly wasn't at school, she began to cry then because she would hate for Rachel to be angry with her therefore she decided she simply wouldn't say anything.

Sophie began to get lonely out in the corridor with no one to talk to. Suddenly she saw her teacher come out of the classroom she had a very angry expression on her face.

"I don't know who you think you are missy but I will not tolerate people speaking to be like that at school. I don't know where you heard words like that but they aren't very nice and I don't want you using them in school. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mrs Bainsley" Sophie replied weekly while looking down at the ground.

"good and I will certainly be having some serious words with Rachel when she comes to pick you up because I don't think she'd be very happy to hear about what you've been doing today would she?"

"Please don't tell Rachel she'll be angry with me" Sophie cried

"You're very lucky I'm not reporting you to the head teacher now get back to class and I will be speaking to Rachel later"

Sophie shuffled along back to class she was dreading home time and what Rachel was going to say to her.

Amy was getting really excited at the thought of having her party seen as it was now only 3 days away. She and her friends were all discussing it at break time.

_Aleesha _can't wait for the party babes it's going to be ace you got all the music ready?

Amy yeah I know me neither hope you all appreciate how hard I've had to work to be allowed this party. Honestly you have no idea how hard it is to be good at home and be polite to my Mum for an entire 2 weeks. It's been torture.

Danielle yeah but it'll be worth it though.

Paul Is mason going to be there the full time

Bolton Hope not that would be well awkward besides how can we have all that booze if she's stood around

Amy don't worry I'll make sure she's out. By the way what booze have you actually got?

Bolton I've got the vodka and Pauls got the beer honestly by the time our party's finished we are going to be so smashed.

Amy better makes sure I hide away from Mum then. You guys have no idea of the explosion that would go off if she even caught me sipping from a beer bottle.

Everyone laughed although they all realised what a good head teacher Rachel was and they had all been to her at some point and she'd really helped them out whenever they had a problem, none of them would like to permanently have a head teacher living with them.

Holly and Em were in the toilets at break. Em was busy doing her makeup, Holly wished she could use some of the makeup the other girls had but Rachel didn't allow her to have any make up till she was 13. Holly stared at the mirror; she couldn't help but wish she looked older. Holly was the only girl in her class not to need a bra and her face was still very childlike with small freckles scattered around her face. Holly hated looking so young no wonder none of the guys really noticed her and she wished there was something she could do to make herself look more sophisticated.

_**Sophie's school**_

"Hi Sophie have you had a nice day at school" Rachel asked Sophie with a kind smile on her face.

"Yes Rachel can we go home now?" Sophie asked she was determined to get away from her school before her teacher had a chance to summon Rachel over for a talk.

"Okay Sophie why are you in such a rush huh?"

"I just really want to get home Rachel that's all"

"Right let's get going then sweetie"

Sophie practically ran out of the playground Rachel went after her not hearing Sophie's teacher calling after her.

Sophie felt extremely worried on the way back. Although her teacher hadn't managed to talk to Rachel after school she was sure she was going to ring her up when they got home and tell her about everything. Rachel was worried when she realised how quiet Sophie was being.

"Is everything okay darling you're being very quiet and that certainly isn't like you is it?"

"I'm okay Rachel"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rachel"

"Okay then have you got any homework that you need to do"

"No"

This really wasn't like Sophie Rachel thought. Normally you'd ask her one question and she'd still be rambling on 20 minutes later. Rachel glanced at her through her mirror at the little girl. Sophie had a worried look on her face and was playing with her fingers-something she only did when she was feeling anxious.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to have a little chat with me about Sophie" Rachel asked gently.

"No Rachel there's nothing" Sophie replied sounding frightened.

Rachel could tell just by her voice something was bothering her but she couldn't force her to speak if Sophie didn't want to talk could she?

Later the Mason family were eating dinner. Amy was going over arrangements for her upcoming party with her Mum.

"Mum you're not going to be in are you when the party's going on"

"No I'm not I'll take Holly and Sophie out to the cinema and then to pizza hut, which means I'm trusting you to have the house to yourselves. However I do have some rules which I want you to be sure you keep to."

Amy rolled her eyes no doubt 20 minutes later listening to her Mothers never ending list of rules.

"Right I don't want any alcohol at all, no smoking in the house; no one is allowed to take anything down, nothing gets drawn on or spoilt in anyway and absolutely nobody goes upstairs or through my things is that understood"

"Yes mum" Amy replied fully aware that all of Rachel's rules would be broken within the first 5 minutes of her leaving. However she had to keep her Mum sweet.

Sophie wasn't really listening to the conversation going on around her and was just playing with her food she was still terrified her teacher would ring anytime soon and tell Rachel about what had been going on that day.

"Sophie are you certain there's nothing bothering you, you've barely touched your dinner" Rachel asked with concern in her voice

"I'm okay Rachel I just don't feel very well can I go up to bed please"

"yes of course why don't you feel very well?"

"I just have a bad tummy"

"okay well let's get you some calpol before you go up that should help a bit sweetie"

Sophie knew that you should never take medicine when you weren't really poorly so she told Rachel that her tummy ache wasn't bad enough for her to need calpol.

"okay but if it gets any worse come and see me"

It was 5 hours later and Sophie was still awake. Rachel and the other 2 girls had just gone up. Sophie really didn't know what to do. She decided to go and see Rachel in her bedroom although she wasn't planning on telling Rachel what had happened she wanted to have a chat with her and a cuddle of someone. So she crept out of bed and knocked on Rachel's door.

"Rachel please can I come in to your room?" Sophie asked timidly

"Course you can, in you come "Rachel replied

Slowly Sophie opened the door into Rachel's room. She liked Rachel's room because it was very pretty inside. Sophie sat on the bed with Rachel next to her.

"Please can I ask you something Rachel?"

"Of course you can Sophie"

"If I've done something I feel bad about who should I tell?"

"Well there are lot's f people who can help you out, your teachers, your Head teacher, Amy, Holly and you can always talk to me"

"But what if it's something really bad and everyone will shout at me if they find out"

"Sophie if there is something bothering you it's important you talk to someone. It's better than getting all upset about it isn't it my love? Is there something you'd like to tell me about?"

Sophie began to cry.

"yes but you'll be so angry at me and you're going to shout and scream at me" Sophie said as she continued to cry.

Rachel put her arms around her reassuringly.

"Hey come on, it can't be that bad. I won't be annoyed at you because I can see you're very upset about it and I hate to see you so upset. So why don't you tell me what you think is so bad you can't tell anyone else." Rachel said calmly.

Sophie took a deep breath before she told Rachel about everything that had happened that day. When she'd finished Rachel continued to stroke her arm so she could show Sophie she wasn't going to go mad at her.

"But Rachel I didn't know what I did was wrong I promise"

"I know darling, I'm not angry at you. I'm angrier with Amy than anyone she shouldn't say things like that in front of you or anyone else for that matter. And about what you did to the other little girl I know what she said was very, very nasty but hitting people is never a very good thing to do is it? Of course what she wasn't true at all we all love you very much don't we? Do you want to know what I'm most upset about Sophie?" Rachel asked

"What? "Sophie asked curiously

"What I'm most upset about is the fact you couldn't come to me about this. Ami really that scary that you can't come and have a chat with me if you're feeling upset"

"No Rachel I was just scared because the teacher was angry so I thought you would be to"

"It's okay now Sophie, I'm just glad you've told me, right in the morning when I drop you off I'm going to go and see your teacher and tell her what really happened. And if In future you hear something and you're not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing I want you to come and ske me before you say it okay"

"yes I will, please can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"okay darling come on let's go to sleep now"

Sophie cuddled up next to Rachel. She felt much happier now she'd talked to Rachel and she was relieved that she wasn't mad with her.

"Rachel?"

"yes Sophie"

"I love you" Sophie whispered before going to sleep.

**Please review xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated for a bit been busy also not sure if this chapter is going to any good or not cause I'm feeling really ill but here goes. I will post next chapter once I get 3 more reviews on any of the chapters.**

"Holly can you come to my room for a minute please love" Rachel called from her bedroom. All of the Mason family were getting ready to go out to dinner with the rest of their family.

Everyone was feeling quite excited Rachel rarely got to see her siblings and her parents and it was nice for her to get the opportunity to catch up with them. Holly and Amy were looking forward to chatting to their cousins Philip and Chloe who they had always got on with and they both loved Rachel's family as well. Amy was in high spirits anyway as it was her party the next day and she couldn't wait to have everyone over. However the most excited of all was little Sophie as she had never met any of her outside family but she was sure if they were anything like Rachel and her sisters she would like them a lot.

"Yes mum I'll be up in a sec" Holly replied cheerily before running upstairs to see Rachel. Rachel was sat on her bed with a dozen dresses sprawled around her and with Just a towel on.

"God mum you call mine and Amy's room a mess look at in here "Holly joked.

"Help me decide what to wear; I don't have a clue "Rachel asked

"That red ones nice why don't you wear that with those black heals and golden necklace, you look so pretty when you wear that" Holly replied. Rachel laughed.

"Aww thanks Holly. I'm not sure though that dress might have been alright 10 years ago bit short now though isn't it?"

"No it's perfect, you can't dress like a head teacher the entire time can you it'll be nice to see you glammed up a bit"

"Okay but if they turn me away at the door I'm blaming you" Rachel said

"Fine it's a deal now I need to go and get dressed Amy said she'd help.

"Okay love thanks for the help"

Just as she was on her way out of Rachel's room Holly got a shouting pain through her stomach she yelped out in pain.

"Are you alright sweetie" Rachel asked concerned

"Yeah I am now that was weird" Holly said before going out. While Amy and Holly were getting ready Sophie went to ask Rachel for help getting ready.

"Hi Rachel please can you help me do up my dress and then can you do my hair like you do yours please"

"Yes of course I will darling come and sit on my bed."

It was nice for Rachel doing the little girls hair it wasn't very often she had the chance nowadays to sit with someone on her lap doing hair and chatting away nicely. Holly and Amy were far too old now, that was probably partly the reason why Rachel enjoyed having Sophie living with her so much it gave her the chance to Mother a little girl all over again she'd forgotten how nice it was to have someone love her that much and be completely reliant on her and she was really enjoying the whole experience.

"Girls are you both ready to go huh" Rachel called to Amy and Holly with Sophie by her side

"Wait a minute Mum we're nearly ready" Amy called

"Hurry up me and Sophie are waiting to go "

"Holly you look great, you look so much older" Amy said to her younger sister

"Thanks Amy, Mum's going to go ape when she sees all the makeup I've got on through and the high heels"

"So what Mum goes ape at everything, maybe you just need one last touch though" Amy laughed as she grabbed some tissue from the bathroom and stuffed it down Holly's dress "There you go looks like you've had a boob job now"

"Amy!"

"Thought you said you wanted to look older, well I don't see any teenagers who have a chest as flat as a pancake"

Holly sighed and as usual finished up going along with Amy.

"Girls come on we really have to go now" Called Rachel.

When Holly and Amy were going down the stairs Holly got another one of the shooting pains in her stomach she couldn't understand what was causing them. It wasn't as if she'd had anything to eat and she didn't feel sick or have a headache.

Rachel noticed Holly's dramatically different appearance almost as soon as she came downstairs.

"Holly you needn't think you're going out looking like that. Take some of that makeup off please. And what on earth have you got stuffed down your dress. Oh for goodness sake take it out at once and then come and meet us in the car" Rachel was getting more and more stressed by the second she hated being late for anything and always had. Holly groaned before going off to the bathroom to sort herself out. Before long she was back to looking like her childish self again. She wished her Mum would just relax a bit and let her wear what she wanted to. Her stomach was still hurting her a lot so she decided to take a paracetamol to stop it getting any worse.

Finally the Mason family were in the car ready to go "Holly you look lovely now" Rachel said

"No I don't why couldn't you just let me keep my makeup on all the other girls are allowed to wear it so why can't I?

"Because I'm your mother and I say you wait till your 13"

Rachel really wasn't in the mood for any stroppy teenagers tonight she just really wanted a nice relaxing time.

"That's so unfair" holly retorted

"What's up with you tonight Holly you seem in a real strop don't you think I get enough of that from your sister without you starting as well"

"I am here you know mum" Amy said from the back of the car

"Yes I know we'd all know about it if you weren't wouldn't we"

"You said I've been good the last week"

"Yes and don't think I don't know why your behaving yourself. You're scared I'm going to cancel your party if you don't. "

"Amy have you got a hairbrush with you" Holly asked

"Oh shit I totally forgot it" Amy forgot Rachel and Sophie were in the car. She immediately clasped her hand over her mouth

"Amy language" Rachel scolded

"I meant oops" Amy said

"Rachel what does shit mean" Sophie asked much to the hilarity of Holly and Amy. Rachel threw the 2 girls her best angry head teacher look and that soon shut them up.

"it's not a very nice word Sophie and you're not to ever say it" Rachel was making sure she told Sophie exactly what was and wasn't okay to say ever since the incident last week at school.

"But Amy said it." Sophie said confused

"Well she shouldn't have and if I hear her saying it again she'll be in big trouble and she knows it"

Amy rolled her eyes unluckily for her Rachel saw her do this

"Amy party remember. Also I want all of you to be on your best behaviour. So Holly and Amy that means no being cheeky at all and absolutely no bad language or inappropriate conversations, and Sophie I want you to be very careful when you're having your food and drink and try not to spill anything and if you want to go to the toilet ask me and I'll take you don't try and hold on" Rachel said not wanting Sophie to have one of her accidents in front of everyone knowing it will embarrass both her and Sophie.

"God mum you're acting like we're going to see the bloody queen"

"Amy what did I literally just say about language and I just don't want you showing me up in front of everyone you know how well behaved Chloe and Philip are so you should try and follow there example"

Rachel glanced in her mirror and saw Holly bending over clutching her tummy.

"Holly are you ok? Are you having one of those stomach cramps again?"

"Yeah it's really bad" replied Holly

"I've got some painkillers in my bag here look inside and get a couple out"

"It's alright Mum I got some paracetamels on the way out"

"Okay well they should kick in soon sweetie. Next time you ask me before getting medicine out the cupboard though"

"I didn't have time did I? You were in a massive rush"

Finally they arrived outside the posh restraint were they were meeting everyone.

"God this is far too posh for us you lot will wreck the place in seconds"

"good to know you've got such a high opinion of us mum" Amy said

"I'll try not to touch anything Rachel" Sophie said sounding worried

"Don't worry Sophie I can trust you. I was talking to these two."

"Mum you're the one who broke the school projector if I remember rightly and that cost a fortune to fix" Holly said.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the memory even though at the time she'd been morbidly embarrassed especially since it was one of her very first days at waterloo road. Somehow she didn't think the school caretaker got the best first impression of her.

10 minutes they were still waiting for Rachel's family to show up. Holly quickly had to dash off to the toilet as her stomach ache had got even worse.

"What's wrong with Holly, Rachel has she got a tummy bug like I had that time when I kept throwing up and it was all green"

Everyone turned and stared at the little girl obviously not used to hearing such things been said in exclusive places like this. Rachel's face began to turn quite red.

"Why is everyone staring at me Rachel" Sophie asked

"Shh Sophie you can't say things like that in here."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not very polite"

"Okay, what is wrong with Holly then why does she keep clutching her tummy"

"I don't know Sophie, Amy would you keep an eye on Holly if I just quickly go and check on her"

"She's only gone to the loo Mum, besides everyone will be arriving in a couple of minutes it'll look stupid of your both gone. Anyway she's on her way back now look"

"Are you feeling any better yet love? "Rachel asked sounding worried

"No not really my stomach still really hurts"

"Well you better not have too much to eat then. Oh look everyone's just coming in"

Rachel was delighted to see all her family and rushed over to them and pulled them all in to a hug.

"Hi Rach it's great to see you how have you been" Mel asked as they walked over to their table.

"Yeah we're all good thanks how are you doing Mel and you Phil and Chloe my god you've grown since I last saw you haven't you."

"we're all doing great Phil here has just passed all his GCSE'S with a long list of A's and Chloe's doing great at school.

"Well done love" Rachel congratulated him before turning her attention to Chloe" Chloe you look fantastic "thanks aunt Rachel so do you" Chloe said politely it was true though tonight Rachel really did look great she looked 10 years younger than she did in all her boring work clothes "aw thanks Chloe, not really a head mistresses outfit though is it" Rachel joked.

"Rachel what have I told you. You can't be head teacher all the time can you?" Said Rachel's brother Tom.

It wasn't long before everyone was chatting away just like they'd never been apart. However soon Holly had to dash off to the toilet again.

"is she okay?" Mel asked

"I don't think so no, she's been complaining os stomach ache all night" Rachel replied

"I'm going to the loo anyway I'll check on her if you like"

"Thanks Mel come and get me if she needs me"

Mel knocked on the only locked door in the toilets.

"Holly are you okay sweetie."

A couple of seconds later Holly re-emerged out of the toilet. Mel noticed how gaunt she looked.

"My stomach hurts so much aunt Mel"

"yeah your mum told me, when did that start?"

"Couple of hours ago"

"aww do you want me to fetch your Mum"

"No I'll be okay"

"have a drink of water that might help a bit"

"okay"

Together they went back to sit at the table. Rachel glanced across at her daughter but decided not to say anything to her, knowing Holly wouldn't want a big fuss in front of everyone.

When they were eating there main course. Holly began to feel even worse and to her surprise she her underwear started to feel strangely wet.

Once again she rushed off to the toilet. Now Rachel began to feel really concerned and began to wonder what on earth was wrong with her daughter.

Holly went into the toilet and saw all the blood on her underwear she let out a small scream and began to feel really scared as she didn't really know what to do. She didn't really want to get Rachel as she was sat with Aunt Mel and everyone and it would be awkward if she had to go and pull her away from them. Besides she didn't really want to get her Mum as the thought of telling her about this made her feel very embarrassed. She decided to text Amy and tell her to meet her in the toilets hoping she could help her out.

"Amy my periods started and I really don't know what to do I feel really scared" Holly said when Amy came in.

"It's okay Holly I've got some stuff in my bag why didn't you go and get Mum she always carry's pads with her"

"Because it would be really embarrassing" Replied Holly

"no it wouldn't, I had to tell her didn't I and she has them as well you know"

"yeah I know but what if she'd told aunt Mel and everyone"

"She wouldn't, now here take this" Amy said getting her out a pad" do you know how to put it on"

"yeah Mum's shown me before"

"okay I'll go back to the table are you going to be okay"

"yeah I'll be fine listen don't tell mum I'll talk to her later.

"Okay but make sure you do, she'll be able to help you and I've only got a couple more pads left anyway"

Holly went back to the table. For the rest of the evening she remained very quiet as she still felt quite scared by what had just happened.

Finally it was time to go home and everyone said their goodbyes.

"How are you feeling Holly you were really quiet tonight Darling" Rachel asked Holly.

"I'm okay"

"You sure because you don't sound it"

"Yeah sure" Holly said unconvincingly Rachel looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Holly wants to have a chat with you later Mum don't you Holly"

"all right sweetie what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing Mum" Holly replied while glaring at Sophie she still didn't feel ready to tell Rachel. As she thought it would be really embarrassing.

"Come on tell me what bothering you, Sophie's asleep in the back and Amy clearly knows what it is so why don't you talk to me now"

"leave it Mum there's nothing wrong okay "Holly said sharply

"There's clearly something wrong or why else would you go rushing off to the toilet every 5 seconds in there."

" Why can't everyone just leave me the hell alone" Holly cried

"Holly I'm only trying to help" Rachel said sounding hurt.

"Sorry mum I'm just in a really bad mood and I don't feel well"

"yeah I've noticed. If you feel ill your best off going straight to bed"

"yeah I will"

Everyone was pretty quiet on the journey home. Sophie was asleep and Amy put her headphones in and Holly just stared out of the window worrying about how she was going to tell her Mum about getting her period and everything.

Rachel carried a very tired Sophie up to bed and Holly followed her up. She went into the bathroom and took of the pad Amy had given her earlier and replaced it with a few pieces of toilet paper figuring that would be enough.

"Night Mum" Holly called

"night Holly hope you're feeling better tomorrow "Rachel called back.

It was midnight and Holly woke up she felt her wet sheets and looked down and saw all the blood that had leaked onto them.

Her initial reaction was to go and wake Amy however this proved to be an impossible task once Amy was asleep. Therefore it was clear to Holly she had no other choice but to wake Rachel.

Slowly she crept into her Mothers room and gently tried to shake her awake.

"Mum "Holly called

"Holly what's the matter darling"

"Mum I'm really sorry but I've messed up my sheets please can you come and help me" Holly cried a tears began to fall from her eyes as she was finding this whole thing so uncomfortable.

"it's okay are you trying to tell me you've had a bit of an accident or something" Rachel asked confused.

"No my periods started earlier and it went on the sheets and now I don't know what to do" Holly said sounding really scared.

"oh Holly why didn't you tell me earlier I could have helped you out sweetie"

"I know I was just feeling embarrassed and I didn't know how you'd react"

"Nothing to feel embarrassed about Holly happens to everyone, now do you want to get some fresh pyjamas about the airing cupboard and I'll sort you out with some new sheets"

"okay thanks mum, what should I do with my dirty Pyjama bottoms"

"Pass them here I'll just get them washed with your sheets"

"Thanks Mum" Holly said as she went in the bathroom

Rachel went downstairs with Holly's sheets and got some fresh ones she then went to her bathroom cabinet and got Holly some pads out. She felt really sorry for her daughter and a bit upset that she hadn't come to see her as soon as it happened even Amy had come to her when she started her's. She realised what a big deal this was for Holly as Holly had always never coped particularly well with change of any description and Rachel always wanted her to come and talk to her when she wanted some advice or had any sort of problem. She also realised how traumatic this must seem for her and Rachel really needed to show her she was there for her.

"Hi Holly are you feeling okay" Rachel asked Holly tentatively.

"Yes Mum I'm fine now"

"Okay there are some more pads in your room and I've got loads in my bathroom so just go and get them and if you need me at all for painkillers or if you want to chat at all you mustn't be afraid to come and talk it can make things so much easier."

"Okay night mum thanks for everything "Holly said before pulling her Mum in for a hug

"It's alright sweetheart, night night love you lot's" Rachel whispered before they both went back to bed. Holly felt a lot better now she'd told her Mum everything. She always felt better after chatting to her Mum and realised she was the best person to come to with a problem of any sort.

**Please review I would be so grateful xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was 10PM and Rachel was just about to go to bed for the night. It was the night before Amy's party and Rachel had just started preparing some of the food for the people coming round. She was still feeling a little dubious about the party as there was going to be loads of people round her house and she had visions of kids trashing the place and going through her personal things. Something that would be humiliating for anyone let alone a headmistress. However she knew she couldn't go back on her word now, after all Amy's behaviour had improved a lot and everyone had already been invited.

Rachel was surprised when she heard the phone ringing and she wondered who on earth could be ringing at this time, she went to pick it up.

"Hello, Rachel Mason"

"So you're the one who has my daughter then" a harsh voice said back the person sounded rough and common.

"Excuse me"

"You have my daughter round at your house yes or no"

"Are you Sophie's mum?" Rachel asked astonished

"Yes I am Sophie's bleeding mum and I want to speak to her now"

"I'm sorry that's impossible so maybe you'd like to explain to me what on earth you're calling for" Rachel asked icily

"I want to speak to me daughter"

"I've told you she's asleep"

"Fine, I'll tell you then. I've spoken to Sophie's social worker and she says I can start seeing her again"

"What!"

"You heard"

"Wait a minute Sophie hasn't seen you for ages."

"Yes I know but now I want to see her again"

"a child isn't something you drop off when you're bored and pick up when you want to see them again. Maybe Sophie's needed you for the past year but you haven't been there for her have you?"

"Don't you dare patronize me who do you think you are Sophie's mother or something"

"No but I'm the one who's been looking after your daughter when you've been god knows where. I've been looking after her, trying to explain that her Mum still loves her even though you left her when she needed you most, I'm the one who's been there every night calming her down when she's had a nightmare and wet the bed and I'm the one who spends hours with her when she's feeling unwell and I'm the one who's been there to listen to her when she's got a problem. So as a matter of fact I think I've been like a mother to her haven't i?"

"Listen I'm grateful for you looking after her and all, but I want to see my daughter"

"I know how hard things must seem for you but you've got to think of Sophie think how much it will unsettle her. Just as she's begin to feel like part of a family you show up demanding to see her"

"Don't you dare try and tell me I can't see my own daughter"

"I wouldn't dream about saying that to you. I think we should find out what Sophie wants don't you? If she wants to see you then we can arrange it."

"Of course my daughter wants to see me I'm her Mum not you"

"Fine well I'll speak to her tomorrow"

"you better ring me as soon as you've spoken to her, do you understand"

"Of course I will now I've got to go."

Rachel put the phone down. Slowly she sunk into the comfy armchair in the living room. She felt truly shocked. Of course she knew how important it was for a child to know there Mum properly however for the past 6 months she had regarded herself as Sophie's mum and in a way she didn't want this to change as she had grown to love the little girl who had been staying with her, just as she did her own girls.

"Rachel" Sophie called.

Naturally Rachel went running up the stairs fearing Sophie had just had one of her nightmares. However when she went into her bedroom she found Sophie sitting up in bed looking very relaxed.

"Sophie have you just woken up"

"No I've been awake."

"What ever since you went to bed?"

"Yes"

"Well what are you doing still awake at this time? You should have been asleep hours ago, it's nearly 10 o'clock sweetie"

"Sorry Rachel I couldn't get to sleep"

"Really, why not?" Rachel asked as she sat down on Sophie's bed

"I don't know I just couldn't"

"Okay well why don't you try and go to sleep now Sophie"

"I'll try"

"Do you want anything before you go to sleep? Drink of water or anything"

"No"

"Okay night night my love"

"Rachel who were you speaking to on the phone?"

"No one Sophie"

"You can't be talking to no one silly"

"Well it's nothing for you to worry about"

"Rachel why are you sad"

"I'm not sad Sophie"

"yes you are I can tell that's why your voice has gone all funny and you won't tell me who was on the phone"

"Listen we'll talk about it in the morning now you need to go to sleep or you'll be all sleepy tomorrow and we can't have that can we?"

"Please tell me now because I won't be able to get to sleep if you don't. Am I in big trouble or something?"

"No course not why would you be in trouble?"

"Because you're always sad when I'm in trouble"

"You're not in rouble darling. It was your Mummy who was on the phone to me"

"My Mummy" Sophie whispered in astonishment

"Yes love, she said that she'd like to see you again. Do you think you'd like that?"

"I don't know."

"That's okay you don't have to make a decision for ages"

"Why didn't she want to see me before? I can't remember being bad I always tried to be good" Sophie said. Rachel could see Sophie was getting in a state about this and her heart went out to her.

"Sophie it wasn't anything to do with you trust me, your mummy was just very tired"

"yes but you're very tired sometimes and you don't leave me" Sophie said beginning to get more and more upset

"Your mummy was very, very tired though and had been for some time more tired than I've ever been"

"Is she not tired anymore then?"

"I don't know Sophie. I just know that she loves you very much and wants to spend some time with you"

"Will she be very angry if I don't see her?"

"No it's all up to you"

"If decide to see her will you be angry?"

"Why would I be angry Sophie?"

"Because you've been looking after me and I love you and you're like my Mummy"

"Sophie I'll still always be here for you and I'll still love you lots and lot's whatever you decide"

"Okay Rachel. I want to see her"

"Are you sure that's what you want"

"Yes it is"

"Okay then I'll give her a call in the morning to see if we can arrange for you to have a sleepover at her house one night next week."

"Night Rachel love you" Sophie said. Rachel pulled Sophie in for a cuddle before she left her room.

Sophie felt happy she was going to see her Mummy but a bit scared to. She couldn't really remember her Mummy and of what she could remember her Mummy wasn't as kind as Rachel and shouted a lot. But she decided just to be on her best behaviour like she did when Rachel had people from her school over. After another 10 minutes Sophie went to sleep holding her favourite teddy.

Early the next morning Rachel rang up Sophie's Mum and it was arranged Sophie would see her next Saturday she would stay the night and Rachel would pick her up lunchtime the next day.

7pm

Amy was just in her bedroom getting ready for her party she was so excited. Especially since she knew Bolton and Paul were bringing alcohol. Although she'd never admit it to any of her friends Amy had never properly tried alcohol as there was no way Rachel would even let her have a sip of the stuff. However she knew how good it was supposed to make you feel and couldn't wait to try some. Amy had spent hours with Holly deciding what she should wear. Eventually she'd decided on a short tight fitting sapphire blue dress. She truly did look incredible in it and looked about 17 easily. She put in her large hoop earrings, straightened out her beautiful dark brown hair. Finally she put on her black killer heals and added the finished doing her makeup.

"Amy are you almost ready I want to see what you look like before us 3 go out" Rachel called from the kitchen. She had spent the best part of 3 hours making food for all the people coming round and she'd laid it all out in her kitchen.

It wasn't long before Amy appeared in the kitchen.

"Amy you look really different and much older almost as old as Rachel" Sophie said. Amy laughed

"God I hope"

"Oi cheeky. You do look great though Amy"

"Thanks Mum and thanks for doing all the food and letting me have the party in the first place"

"That's okay Amy, now me, Holly and Sophie are going out in about half an hour we'll be back for 10.30 and I expect everyone to be going by then okay and remember all of my rules"

"Yes don't worry Mum everything will be fine"

"It better be or you're in big trouble"

"Mum seriously stop panicking nothing's going to go wrong"

"Fine"

"Why don't youse lot just go now you might as well?"

"Oh thank you Amy nice to know you want us around"

"Well I was just saying"

"I suppose your right there's no need to us all to be round here okay well I'll see you later and remember I'm trusting you and if there's any problems you call me"

"Mum its fine just go"

"Okay I'm going. Holly, Sophie come and get your coats on we're going out now"

Soon the 3 of them were set off ready to go

"See you later Amy have a good time love"

"Bye Mum thanks again"

As soon as they were gone Amy started setting things up she put on some music loudly to create the party atmosphere.

It wasn't long before everyone started arriving. Bolton and Paul came first closely followed by Aleesha and Danielle.

"Alright guys. Amy you look mint" Bolton said

"Thanks Bolton you're not looking so bad yourself"

The 5 teens chatted for a bit before long everyone had arrived.

"Bolton, Paul did you bring the drink"

"Course where should we put it"

"On the table over there"

"Cool you want a swig of Vodka now Amy you know to get you in the mood"

"Sure" Amy said she took a large swig out of the bottle.

It wasn't long before everyone was drinking and dancing. At first Amy felt great; she felt properly relaxed and was able to talk to everyone so much more easily than she would do normally. She and Bolton started dancing together and it wasn't long before they were snogging.

Although she didn't feel anything at first it wasn't long before Amy began to feel really unwell and had to dash off to the toilet to be sick. She kept on throwing up for ages but then she begin to feel better so she went back downstairs to see Bolton and to have some more drink. Again she started off by feeling fab but then felt even worse than before.

"Bolton how strong is that drink"

"Well seen as it's vodka it's pretty strong but you can handle it right?"

"Yeah sure what time is it"

"10.15"

"Shit mums due back in 15 minutes listen please will you help me get everyone out and give me a hand getting this place tidied up"

Before long Bolton and Amy managed to get everyone out and the house back in order.

"Amy are you okay you look dreadful"

"Yeah fine, you can go now if you want"

"You sure"

"Yeah every where's tidy so we're fine"

"Okay at least give me a kiss goodbye first"

Slowly Amy leaned in and their lips locked. As soon as Bolton went Amy rushed off to the bathroom to be sick again praying her mum wouldn't come in.

Soon Rachel and the 2 girls were back.

"Wow everything looks tidy. Amy where are you" Rachel called

"I'm in the bathroom Mum I'll be down in a few minutes"

"Okay. Sophie are you going to go up to bed and you to Holly it's really late"

Sophie and Holly went upstairs. Sophie's pyjamas were in the bathroom so she went I unaware Amy was in there being sick. Sophie was surprised when she saw her

"Rachel Amy's being sick"

"no Sophie don't"

However it was too late Rachel had heard Sophia and was already on her way up.

She saw Amy with her head bent over the toilet and went over to her and began to rub her back and gently hold her hair out of her face.

"Sophie you go to bed now I'll bring your pyjamas through in a minute"

Sophie left leaving Rachel and Amy alone

"Oh Amy what have you done?"

"Sorry Mum. Honestly I'm sorry"

"I take it the no alcohol rule wasn't followed then"

"Sorry I feel dreadful now"

"Obviously we're going to talk about this tomorrow but for now after you've finished in here get to bed. You'll feel better after you've been sick know I always did" Rachel said. Amy smile weakly she could never imagine her Mum getting drunk and throwing up however she couldn't imagine her Mum doing anything wrong

"Thanks for not going too off it Mum"

"Believe me you're going to get one hell of a lecture tomorrow"

"Yeah I know"

"Do you think you've finished being sick yet"

"Think so"

"Okay get to bed now. And if you feel like you're going to be sick again please try and make it to the bathroom if you mess your quilt up you needn't think I'll be cleaning it"

"Okay night mum"

"Night Amy"

**I'll try and upload next chapter if I get 3 more reviews xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Amy wake up" Rachel said as she attempted to wake Amy up. Eventually Amy opened her eyes her head was pounding and she still felt a bit sick.

"Why did you wake me up I want to sleep" Amy said groggily

"Have you not seen the time it's nearly 10 o clock and we need to speak about last night"

"Ugh do we have to?"

"Yes we do. Now for the last time get up"

"Fine just give me five minutes"

"5 minutes then I want you downstairs"

Slowly Amy dragged herself out of bed she really couldn't be bothered to move but she knew her Mum was going to get even angrier if she didn't get up. 10 minutes later she appeared in the living room.

"I said 5 minutes Amy"

"Sorry Mum"

"Okay come on come and sit down"

Amy did as she was told she was surprised that her Mum's voice sounded quite gentle and understanding normally when she was angry she'd be shouting.

"Why did you do it hmm?"

"I don't know?"

"yes you do and I do to but I want to hear it from you"

"well everyone else was doing it and I just felt…"

"You felt like you didn't want to be any different from everyone else and that you'd look stupid for saying no is that right? "Rachel butted in.

"yes I guess"

"But love in life you're always going to have to make decisions of some sort and it's up to you to make sure you make the right choices do you understand"

"Yeah I know I really am sorry"

"I know you are and I know how hard it is especially at your age things are really tough aren't they I found it hard to and I made some very decisions as you know"

"That wasn't your fault though"

"no your wrong it was my fault there was people I could have talked to but I chose not to" Rachel hated talking about her past however if this was going to be the only way to get Amy to understand then they had to talk about it.

"Still it wasn't exactly you chose to do it was it? Thanks Mum, thanks for everything"

"That's ok Amy, oh and you're grounded"

"How long for Mum"

"2 weeks"

"Okay that's fair enough I guess"

"It's more than fair young lady, now go on scoot go and get ready

**I'm so sorry for how crap/short this chapter is I'm going to right the next part later tonight but I needed to include this for it to all flow smoothly sorry again xxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

1 week later

It was Saturday and Rachel was getting Sophie ready for going to her Mum's although Rachel really didn't want Sophie to see it she was terrified of letting her go. Brushing her feelings aside she continued to bath Sophie however she wasn't properly concentrating so she accidently got some soap in Sophie's eyes.

"Ow" Sophie cried out. Quickly Rachel reached for the water and rinsed it out.

"Sorry darling I didn't mean to get it in your eyes is that okay now?"

"yes Rachel but it really hurt"

"I know I'm sorry. Come on let's get you dry now"

Obediently Sophie stepped out onto the bathroom floor and Rachel put the towel around her.

"Rachel I'm scared" Sophie said sounding rather frightened.

"What are you scared of Sophie"

"I'm scared of seeing my Mummy again what if she doesn't like me?"

"

"Of course she's going to like you sweetie you're her daughter how could anyone not like you"

"She didn't like me before I made her tired"

"No Sophie it wasn't you that made her tired and things are going to be so different now she's feeling a lot better" Rachel explained

"Do you promise" Sophie asked she knew that Rachel always kept her promises and it made her feel so much better because she knew things would be okay if Rachel promised it would be.

"Yes Sophie I promise" Rachel replied she tried her best to sound reassuring and like she was sure about things, however her voice didn't have the same certainty it normally did and she sounded quite flat. Luckily Sophie didn't pick up on this and smiled.

"can I watch some TV with you before I go please"

"You know what Sophie I think that sounds like a very good idea come on then let's go downstairs you can choose what you want on" Rachel was glad Sophie had suggested the TV as it would be something to take her mind off everything.

10 minutes later Rachel and Sophie were on the sofa together however neither of them were properly watching it, they were both gazing at it however their minds were elsewhere.

"How are you feeling Sophie?"

Sophie shrugged in response

"Do you still feel a bit nervous" Rachel prompted

"Yes"

"Honestly Sophie there's nothing to feel nervous about she's your Mum. It's just like me seeing Holly or Amy isn't it?"

"Yes I suppose so Rachel"

The 2 of them stayed silent for a few more minutes. Rachel really wanted to tell Sophie that everything was going to be fine but this was hard seen as she herself felt very uncertain.

"Rachel please can I have one of your special cuddles"

"Yes of course you can Sophie come here" Rachel said as she pulled Sophie into her chest. Although Rachel wasn't saying anything to Sophie, Sophie still felt a lot happier because she had her favourite person next to her and she could smell Rachel's nice, perfumey smell.

"Should we get going then darling?"

"Okay"

"Have you got all your stuff?"

"Yes"

It was in the car when Rachel noticed how quiet Sophie was being and she realised that despite her doubts she had to say something to make sure Sophie felt better.

"Sophie, listen to me sweetheart I know how scared you're feeling and I can understand why I would be to"

"You, but teachers never get scared of anything"

"Oh is that a fact" Rachel laughed.

"Believe me Sophie everyone gets scared from time to time, but there is nothing to be worried about everything is going to go fine and when I pick you up tomorrow you're going to be telling me what a brilliant time you've had and about all the fun you've had. And you can ring me, Amy or Holly at any time if you want to chat just ask your Mummy she knows my number."

"Okay Rachel"

"So let's see a smile on your face then" Sophie managed to give a very small smile.

"That's better make sure you smile like that at your Mummy and she'll be really happy. Oh look we're here now" Rachel struggled to hide her astonishment when she saw the grotty block of flats that lay ahead of her.

"This doesn't look like a very nice place,"

"It'll be fine when we're inside, now let's get your night stuff out of the back."

"Will you come in for a bit please?"

"I'm not going anywhere for a few minutes I'll get your stuff and you knock on that door" Rachel pointed to the door which said 223 on it.

Cautiously and shaking slightly Sophie walked towards it she took a deep breathe.

"Alright I'm coming, Derek you wait there it's my daughter innit" Sophie heard a gruff voice from inside; she was surprised as it was very different from Rachel's soft caring voice.

"God I thought I told that woman 11 not 10.30 what the hell she doing bringing you here this early isn't a woman entitled to a lie in"

"You can't still be asleep now it's much too late" Sophie laughed thinking her Mum was making a joke. Sophie had felt very intimidated when she first saw her Mummy as she was very tall and fat as well as having greasy hair.

"Don't you dare cheek me you needn't think I'll be having any of that now get in" Sophie felt upset she didn't mean to be cheeky and she didn't understand why she was in trouble. Rachel never shouted at her if she hadn't meant to do anything she just told her why what she'd one was naughty.

"Why aren't you moving what are you disabled?"

"I've got to wait for Rachel" Sophie said meekly

"You'll do what I bloody well tell you. You bad girl. What the hell has that woman been doing to you now get in the house" Sophie's mummy shouted harshly. Before violently grabbing Sophie's arm and forcing her inside. Sophie felt like crying and wished she was back at Rachel's house cuddled up to her on the sofa, she didn't like the smell of it in her Mummy's house it smelt stale and Smokey however Sophie knew she couldn't cry because Rachel had told her to be brave and brave people didn't cry so instead she stayed rooted to the spot biting her bottom lip praying Rachel would come inside soon.

"You can go now" Sophie's Mum said impolitely to Rachel

"Don't you think it would be a good idea if I came in just to say goodbye to Sophie and to check she's okay"

"No I don't goodbye pass me her stuff" Rachel handed her the little girls night bag that she had prepared for her.

"Please let me just say goodbye it'll only take a sec"

"Fine and then you go straight out"

Rachel walked inside the house when she was looking around it she could tell it was no place for a little girl to be however she realised there wasn't anything she could do now. So she went over to Sophie who was standing in the foul smelling kitchen looking terrified. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Rachel I really don't like it here, I want to come back with you, please don't leave me" Sophie whispered

"I've got to go now but I promise you it's all going to be ok soon you just need to settle in bye darling"

"Bye Rachel love you lot's" Sophie said as Rachel went out the grotty flat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing saying love you to that stuck up cow? You're not allowed to love her see."

"But I do love Rachel" Sophie said getting upset

"No you don't" Sophie's mum spat as she came closer to Sophie. Sophie could smell her disgusting breathe now.

"No you don't shut up you horrid girl or I swear to god I will give you such a smack "She yelled

"You can't say I'm not allowed to love Rachel and you can't smack me either" Sophie stuttered trying really hard to act brave and not cry she really wished Rachel was here.

"Oh can't I well let's see about that shall we come here"

Sophie had been told by Rachel that she should do exactly what her mummy told her to do so she stepped forward and her Mum gave her a hard slap across the face. It hurt a lot much worse than when Rachel had got the soap in her eyes this morning. She couldn't help it now she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"You better stop that racket right now or I'll get Derek to do the same believe me that'll give you something to cry about"

Sophie tried to stifle her sobs

"Right that's better"

"I want Rachel, Holly and Amy" Sophie mumbled

"Well you can't have them" Sophie's mum replied icily

"Now you come with me, you shut up and you behave you understand" She said as she put her calloused hands around Sophie's face squeezing it violently.

A now petrified Sophie nodded feebly

Sophie's Mum took her daughter by the hand and dragged her up to the bedroom which she shared with Derek.

"Hey jade back for more" Derek asked sleazily

"I wish, Derek my daughter Sophie"

"Hello my you are a very pretty little squirt aren't you sweetie" Derek asked. Derek and Jade started laughing hysterically. Sophie felt confused because she didn't see what was funny and she didn't like people laughing at her.

"Now then squirt do you think you could sod off to the room over there for the rest of the day give me and your Mum some time to ourselves? "Derek asked

"For the whole day but what about lunch?" Sophie asked appalled

"What about lunch? "Derek mocked putting on a high pitched squeaky voice much to the hilarity of Jade.

"Go now Sophie and you know what will happen if you don't" Jade warned.

Quickly Sophie ran off to the room it was horrid in there but she knew she couldn't complain, she didn't want to be hit again her cheek still really hurt from last time. Sophie lay down on the small bed and started crying uncontrollably she wished Rachel was here to give her a cuddle and chat to her.

8 hours later and Sophie was still curled up on her bed she'd been crying most of the time. Finally Jade came in.

"Right you come out, come down for tea then get into your pyjamas and get to bed understand?"

"Yes Mummy" Sophie mumbled

"Have you been crying" Jade asked unsympathetically

"No" Sophie whispered her head bent down

"Well I hope to God you haven't because if you have I'll have to tell Derek what a pathetic little baby you are and you know what'll happen then yes"

"Yes Mummy"

Sophie shuffled downstairs she didn't like the look of the food in front of her and it didn't taste nice like Rachel's food, however she knew not to say that she didn't like it so she tried to be polite and said "I'm not very hungry thank you"

"Eat it or else" Derek whispered threateningly

Sophie forced the revolting food down her throat and as soon as she was done she had to go to the toilet and was violently sick. Normally when she was sick Rachel would come and rub her back and get her some nice medicine and stay with her till she felt better but there was no one here for her now.

Sophie put on her nice, clean pyjamas and jumped into bed. It took her ages to fall asleep and when she eventually she did she didn't sleep very well all she could think about was Rachel and how much she wanted her here.

It was 2am when Sophie woke up she'd just had a nightmare and her sheets were wet. Automatically she called out for Rachel however instead of Rachel coming to soothe her and change her sheets, her mummy thundered across to her bedroom. "Mummy I had a nightmare" Sophie said hoping her Mum would come and hug her and change her sheets for her.

"Shut up and get back to sleep"

"I can't" Sophie sobbed

"Why not" Jade spat furiously

"I've wet the bed"

"Well then you're a filthy little baby, Derek get here and bring your belt" Jade yelled

"Why does he need his belt" Sophie cried

"What the hell have you done squirt" Derek asked

"She's messed up the sheets and she needs whipping across the back that'll teach her"

"Right turn over"

Sophie remained deadly still

"Do it now!" Terrified Sophie did as she was told.

Derek grabbed his bed and thrashed it across her back causing it to go red and bleed a bit.

"And don't even think about telling your Rachel about this because she'll be angry with you to and she'll hurt you as well do you get it?" Derek whispered his voice sounding very threatening.

Sophie nodded as tears streamed down her face.

"Good now sleep and don't give us anymore grief"

Sophie's back was throbbing she wanted to call Rachel but she didn't know the number and maybe the man was right maybe Rachel would be angry to.

Finally Sophie heard Rachel's car pulling up outside. When Rachel came in she ran into her arms and felt like she was going to start crying all over again.

"Hey darling, have you had a good time"

"Yes Rachel" Sophie said she didn't dare say anything else

"Please can we go now?"

"Yes have you got all your stuff?"

"Yes"

"Okay call goodbye to your Mummy and say thanks for having me" Rachel instructed Sophie did as she was told before practically running out the house and into Rachel's car sweat dribbling down her forehead. She was so relieved to be out of that house and couldn't wait to get home again- back where she belonged.

On the car journey home Rachel could tell there was something very, very wrong with Sophie but couldn't figure out what she'd defiantly need to talk to her later and make sure she was okay …..

**Please review xxxxxx**

2


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So are you going to tell me about everything you've been doing at your Mummy's" Rachel asked Sophie as she was driving back home. Of course Sophie was still feeling extremely scared by all that had happened she really wanted to talk to Rachel about it as she always told her what to do when she had a problem however she was scared of what that man had said to her and she really didn't want to be hit by anyone again and the man had said Rachel was angry with her to and she always hated it if Rachel was angry with her and she thought she'd be really angry if she was to find out that she'd had nightmares and wet the bed after Rachel had told her to be on her best behaviour she was so lost in thought she didn't say anything back to Rachel.

"Sophie" Rachel said a little louder

"Sorry Rachel I didn't hear you don't be angry with me" Sophie pleaded

"Angry with you for what darling"

"For not answering you"

"Why would I be angry with you for that? I was just asking you to tell me about the things you did last night"

"oh um I can't really remember but it was very fun and we had good time "Sophie said quickly; this is what Derek and Jade had told her to say. Rachel could tell something was up with the little girl from the worried expression on her face and the way she was speaking it was like she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Sophie you know what we've said before don't you"

"Yes Rachel and I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what Sophie" Rachel asked trying to figure out what was bothering her

"I don't know"

"What's up with you Sophie I can tell something's up

"Nothing I'm fine" Sophie said her eyes fixated on the floor. All she wanted to do was cuddle up to Rachel and tell her everything but she knew that she couldn't do this. Her back was still very sore and she really wanted a bath but then Rachel would see all the marks and she'd know what a naughty girl she'd been.

"When we get in I've got some Tea that Amy should have put in but knowing her it'll be 20 minutes late and then we'll get you a nice hot bath, that sound ok"

"I don't want a bath Rachel" Sophie said getting panicky

"Really, why not"

"I just don't want one"

"Well did your Mummy give you a bath?"

"I can't remember"

Rachel was getting really concerned about Sophie's odd behaviour she'd never acted like this before and wondered why she seemed so on edge.

"Well it was only last night Sophie"

"I said I can't remember" Sophie said her voice came out louder than she intended and now she knew that she was going to be in big trouble and probably get hit

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout please don't get too angry "Sophie begged

Rachel could tell there was something seriously bothering Sophie so she decided to pull in at a nearby petrol service as she wanted to get to the bottom of whatever this is before they got home and Sophie would be undoubtedly surrounded by her 2 daughters wanting to know every last detail about her visit to her Mum's.

"Why did you pull in Rachel are you going to shout now" Sophie asked trembling

"Sophie what's wrong, why do you keep saying sorry for everything and thinking I'm going to be angry-I'm not I just want you tell me what's wrong so I can try and make things better" Sophie felt like she was going to cry and bit her bottom lip to stop any tears escaping out. Rachel saw her do this and took Sophie's hand.

"Sophie look at me sweetie, you mustn't be afraid to tell me anything, we can sort it out"

"Nothing's wrong I just want to go home and go to bed"

"Okay Sophie let's go home" Rachel sighed.

As soon as Sophie arrived home she was greeted by Holly and Amy who automatically came over to hug her. "Sophie we've missed you" Amy yelled

"Yeah its dead quiet without you "Holly laughed. Sophie felt so happy to be back with the 3 people she had grown to love so much and to be back in her warm cosy house where it wasn't smelly and damp however she still felt terrified of what will happen to her if she did say what had really happened at the house and she also realised what anyone would do to her if she did anything wrong ever again.

"Holly, Amy why don't you take Sophie upstairs and help her put all her stuff away, Amy did you put the tea in like I asked you to"

"Okay Mum, and yes actually I did see you need to have a bit more faith in me" Amy joked causing everyone to laugh well everyone except Amy.

"Maybe your right Amy, actually can I just have a quick word with you please love Holly you take Sophie up I'll only be with Amy for a sec"

"What did you want Mum, I can't possibly be in trouble as I have been the angel of the family for the entire week" Amy asked

"Your right Amy this is one of the rare occasions where I want to actually speak to you when you're not in trouble" Rachel joked "Actually it's about Sophie"

"Sophie why what's up with her" Amy asked confused

"I don't know but she's been acting strange ever since she's come back from her Mum's I've tried talking with her but she won't have it and I wondered if you could try"

"Fine I'll chat to her when I go up"

"Thanks tea will be ready in 5 minutes"

Holly and Sophie were busy unpacking her night bag

"Where's your pyjamas Sophie" Holly asked curiously

"I forgot them" Sophie replied although this wasn't true she'd put them in the bin as she didn't want anyone to see that she'd wet them.

"Oh I'll have to ask my Mum to ring up I'm sure your Mummy won't mind dropping them off will she?"

"No don't tell her" Sophie said automatically

"Why not"

"Just don't Holly please" Sophie begged

"Ok if you really don't want me to "Holly said she was confused as she couldn't understand why she was acting like this over a pair of missing pyjamas. Suddenly Amy appeared at the door" Hi guys, Holly Mum said she wants help with tea" Amy explained she wanted to speak to Sophie on her own. "Why does she always pick me it's only because she knows I'm not going to kick up a massive fuss unlike some people" Holly groaned staring pointedly at Amy

Once Holly had left the room Amy sat down beside Sophie

"What's up with you Sophie"

"why is everyone asking me that I'm fine"

"mum said you were quiet coming home do you promise you're okay"

"Yes I'm fine I'm just hungry"

"Okay well tea will be ready soon"

"Right"

At tea Sophie felt absolutely ravenous this was hardly surprising after eating very little food for the past day and throwing up what she did eat.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a quick bath Sophie asked"

"No I don't want one" Sophie replied abruptly

"You look exhausted Sophie and you look really hot to are you feeling okay"

"Yes Rachel I'm going to go to be now"

"Okay just put your plate by the dishwasher and go up to bed I'll come and say goodnight in a few minutes"

Once Sophie had gone up, Rachel began to sort everyone's plates out.

"Mum what's up with Sophie, she was dead quiet before" Holly asked she hated to see Sophie upset especially after the trauma she'd been through over the years

"I don't know Holly, but I'm going to find out" Rachel replied sounding quite determined.

A few minutes later Rachel went up to Sophie's room and sat on her bed

"Sophie I know it's not always easy to talk about things that are making you feel sad but you have to understand normally that's one of the things you can do to getting rid of the problem hmm"

Sophie wanted to start crying and let Rachel sort everything out for her but she couldn't tell Rachel what had happened she didn't want Rachel to hate her to.

"Nothing's wrong Rachel goodnight" Sophie said her voice sounding small and sad

"Sophie you know yesterday when you said you knew I was sad because my voice had gone all funny well I can tell your sad about something because your voice sounds funny to" Sophie tried to cast her mind back to yesterday but she found this very hard as yesterday seemed so long ago and all the events had just rolled into one big unhappy time.

"Night Rachel" Sophie said hoping Rachel wouldn't ask her anymore questions as she feared she wouldn't be able to fight back any more tears.

"Night my darling and Sophie if you need anything, anyone to talk to I'm here for you"

As soon as Rachel had left the room Sophie started crying before she soon went to sleep.

10.30pm

Sophie could see the woman coming towards her she could smell her breath and she could hear her callous laugh she and the man were coming closer Sophie tried to call out for Rachel to come and rescue her but she didn't come no one was there to rescue her now, she was all alone and she felt petrified, tears were running down her face as the woman drew closer and closer Sophie screamed out but yet again no one heard her, why wouldn't anyone come she wondered. Suddenly the woman grabbed her throat Sophie couldn't breathe and the tall man came even close to her and lashed his belt across her face she yelped out in pain however this made him even angrier she really didn't know what to do now she felt totally trapped there was no possible way out…

Sophie woke up crying once again she realised her sheets were soaking wet. She grew more panicky now she had to tell someone but she didn't want to get hit and shouted at all over again. The more she worried the sicker she began to feel seconds later she was sick all over her cheeks. This made her even more upset because surely Rachel would be furious now her sheets were all wet and they stunk. She began to cry even more wondering who she should go and tell…

Amy got out of bed to go and get a drink of water from the kitchen. On her way back she was surprised to hear sobs coming from Sophie's bedroom, naturally she went to investigate. She was shocked when she found Sophie sweating with wet sheets and sick on her quilt.

"Sophie what's happened should I go and get my Mum"

"No she'll get angry"

"No she won't your clearly not very well I'm going to get her"

"No don't please don't" Sophie sobbed tears freely falling down her face

"Sophie I don't know what's happened but my Mum needs to know and she'll be able to help you trust me she won't get angry "Amy said as she ran to get Rachel. Sophie was quivering with fear terrified of what was going to happen.

"Mum, mum wake up its Sophie" Amy said as she tried to shake Rachel awake. Eventually Rachel stirred

"why what's happened to Sophie" Rachel asked concerned as she jumped out of bed an put her dressing gown on.

"Well she's had a nightmare and she's been sick everywhere she begged me not to come and get you." Amy told a very worried Rachel

"why didn't she come and get me"

"I don't know mum but she's in a real state" Amy said as the two of them approached Sophie's room

"Sophie sweetheart , I need you to get up do you think you can manage that"

"yes Rachel, I'm so sorry I didn't want you to know I didn't mean to please don't hurt me" Sophie cried

Rachel was shocked; why on earth Sophie thought she was going to hurt her she had no idea

"no one's going to hurt you Sophie it's okay, right we're going to sort your bed out then i'm going to give you a bath"

"No Rachel please no"

"Sophie everything is okay now you're not in any trouble"  
"But I must be look at my bed"

"Honestly it's not a problem darling it's nothing the washing machine can't fix, Sophie you're shivering come her darling" Sophie held onto Rachel tightly and suddenly all the tears she had been fighting so hard came pouring out and once they started they wouldn't stop. Sophie cried onto Rachel as Rachel put her hand on her back and held her close to her chest

"Alright Sophie you have a little cry, that's okay "Rachel soothed as she looked across at Amy who looked as horrified as she did. It was evident to Rachel she couldn't leave Sophie alone; she needed her right there with her. She mouthed across to Amy to sort Sophie's bed out. Gently Rachel scooped Sophie into her warm arms and carried her across to the bathroom

"Don't take my top off please Rachel you'll see it and you'll never want to see me ever again" Sophie cried

"See what Sophie, listen I promise you I'm not angry at all come on you just take those wet things off"

"You'll see how naughty I've been"

"I'm sure you haven't done anything wrong darling come on"

Carefully Rachel eased Sophie's pyjama top off her head and that's when she saw all the red marks and dark purple bruisers. A sense of horror and disbelief soared through Rachel's mind

"Sophie how did you get these marks"

"I can't say or they'll do it again"

"Sophie no one is going to hurt you again I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you all I want you to do is to tell me who did this to you and I'm going to make sure you never see them again"

"But you'll hate me"

"Listen I don't care what you've done no one deserves this, I love you lot' and nothing you do or say is ever going to change that darling so please just let me help you "Rachel pleaded

"My mummy and the man did it because I'd been very naughty" Sophie said this so quietly that most people wouldn't be able to hear her but Rachel heard all right and anger started to bubble up inside of her how could she have been so stupid as to let these monsters near what she considered to be her daughter. She couldn't imagine how Sophie must be feeling and now more than ever she needed to show her, her support. Again she pulled her close to her chest and vowed to never let her go she felt like the little girl belonged in her arms again Sophie started to cry in part tears of relief to get this off her chest and because Rachel wasn't angry with her.

"Sophie you've been so brave darling telling me all this and I'm very proud and you have my word I'm going to sort this out. Sophie don't cry sweetheart it's over now I promise but I want you to do just one more thing for me then you never have to remember this again do you think you can cope with that"

Sophie gave a minute nod of her head

"Thank you Sophie, I want you to tell me exactly what happened at your Mummy's house and then tomorrow morning I want you to go to the doctors with me and let him look at your bruises do you think you can do that?"

"Will you be there Rachel and cuddle me if it hurts"

"Yes Sophie I'm never going to leave you again now come on let's have another nice cuddle before we start."

Sophie laid in Rachel's arms the one place she knew no harm could come to her, the one place she could forget about everything, the one place she felt secure with the person she loved and trusted the most-her Rachel.

**Sorry if this is really depressing. Please review and if anyone has any ideas of storylines I would love to hear them as I'm getting a bit stuck on this story now xxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hi sorry I haven't updated recently needed to think of some new ideas and I've been so busy. Have exams over the next 2 weeks so won't be able to update quite as regularly but I will try to whenever I can. Thanks so much for all the people who have reviewed really means a lot. And whoever gave me an idea for possible storyline thanks I'm going to try and include it in about 2 chapters time **

"Sophie come on now darling let's go downstairs I know this is going to be a bit difficult but I promise you this is nearly over okay" Rachel said gently to Sophie she was bubbling with anger however she knew she had to try and remain calm for Sophie's sake, as she could the absolute state she was in and she felt unbelievably sorry for her, she wanted to shield her forever and she wished she had been there to protect her when her Mum was hurting her, in a way she even felt angry with herself for allowing all this to happen and she hated to think that Sophie was so scared she couldn't talk to anyone about it even though inside she must have felt as though her world was been torn to shreds it broke her heart to think of the fact that Sophie was terrified that she too would hurt her as of course she would never lay a finger on her.

"Rachel please help me; don't let my Mummy and the man kill me. I shouldn't have told you, but I didn't know what else to do don't tell my mummy I've told you please" Sophie begged

"Sophie look at me, you've done exactly the right thing and I wished you'd told me earlier. I absolutely promise that no one is going to touch you ever again what your Mummy did to you was very, very bad and no matter how bad what you did was she didn't have the right to touch you like she did do you understand?" Rachel asked her hands placed tightly around Sophie's bony shoulders in a supportive way however now she was finding it extremely hard to keep the anger out of her voice. Sophie continued to weep into her chest, Rachel's pyjama top was soaking wet from all Sophie's tears however this didn't matter to her at all now, she knew how important it was for Sophie to cry into someone and she thought that it was likely Sophie had been holding back these tears for quite some time and was glad that Sophie felt she could cry in front of her and she was glad to be able to comfort her slightly.

"My back really hurts and I need to change my pyjama bottoms" Sophie sobbed. Rachel had forgotten about Sophie's wet pyjamas in the midst of all that had happened. Quickly she helped Sophie out of her wet things and got her into the nice warm bath and gently massaged shampoo into her head, she was glad to see that this technique seemed to be helping Sophie to relax and eventually the hysterical crying died down and she closed her large brown eyes feeling exhausted after all that had happened.

"Sophie I know your tired sweetie but I need you to come downstairs with me just for a few minutes so you can tell me exactly what's been happening okay?" Of course Rachel didn't want to put Sophie through anymore trauma she'd been through enough over the past few days to last her a lifetime. However it was crucial that she found out what happened if she was going to protect Sophie and to put the people who had put a little girl through so much hurt both emotional and physical.

"Okay but please can I have a drink of milk first?" Sophie asked

"Yes of course just give me a sec I just need to go to the fridge" Rachel said as she walked into her cheery kitchen and pored Sophie some of the milk and gave her two of the posh biscuits she reserved for very special occasions. Hands still shaking slightly Sophie took them and the glass of milk "Thank you Rachel" Sophie stuttered

"It's okay Sophie. Let's go and sit on the sofa in the living room shall we?" Together they went into the living room Sophie set on the comfy black leather sofa and Rachel sat beside her and put her arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't be angry when I tell you. Don't send me back to my Mummy"

"Sophie you're never going to go back to her it's over now and how could I be angry with you I don't care what you've done or said I just want you to talk to me do you think you could do that for me" Sophie nodded in response.

"Well I want you to tell me exactly what happened from you getting there till when I came over to see you. Okay my love."

"I didn't like it from when I got there they said I was a naughty, cheeky girl" Sophie paused and took a deep breathe

"it's okay take your time. So why do you think they might have said that Sophie?" Rachel asked gently

"It was because I said I wanted you to come in and then they said no but I asked them again. My mummy hit me then it really hurt but I didn't know what I did I honestly didn't know I was being cheeky and naughty "Sophie explained before looking up at Rachel to see if she had an angry face on like her Mummy had on when she hit her. Sophie was glad to see that Rachel just had a caring and very concerned expression on her face, this made her feel safe and relaxed.

"you didn't do anything wrong sweetie" Rachel said

"Well why did my Mummy hit me hard" Sophie wondered

"I don't know. Where did your Mummy hit you Sophie?"

"Across my face she took me up to meet this man he wasn't very nice to me he kept calling me a squirt. Then I had to go to this smelly and dark room till tea time and it didn't have any toys but I had to stay there until Mummy called me for tea it wasn't' very nice but she said she'd hit me again if I didn't eat it. I had to be sick after I'd finished it but no one came to look after me and make me better like you do. I went to sleep but I had a nightmare and wet myself so I called out for Mummy "Remembering this bit was very hard for Sophie and also very upsetting, Rachel could sense how distraught she was.

"Right so what happened after your nightmare did someone come and change your sheets for you Sophie" Sophie shook her head

"So what did you do darling"

"Mummy came and she went all red because she was so angry then she started shouting horrible things at me and called out for the man and told him to bring her belt she whipped me across my back it hurt more than anything else before but I wasn't allowed to cry. I stayed in my room till the next day then you came to pick me up" Sophie put her arms around Rachel and gave her a big hug she felt warm and nice not like her Mummy.

"Thank you Sophie, thanks for telling me all that" Rachel whispered as Sophie closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep still cuddling Rachel tightly Rachel stayed with Sophie for a few minutes before carrying her up to her bed Rachel kissed her on the forehead before going back to bed.

In the morning Rachel called the police and told them everything. Jade and her partner were arrested quickly. Rachel took Sophie to the doctors were they treated her cuts luckily they weren't too deep and could be treated easily.

**I'm sorry for how long this storyline has dragged on for but I felt it needed to be long in order to include everything but I've finished that storyline now. I know this storyline has been quite depressing so I intend to make the next couple of chapters more light-hearted. Please review and I will make sure I return all the reviews I get xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Holly was sat in Steph Haydocks classroom supposedly doing French but really she was sat with Denzel Kelly chatting and flirting. Holly had always liked Denzel but until now Denzel hadn't really noticed her but now it looked like things were beginning to change. Unfortunately Holly didn't see that Miss Haydock had just noticed the paper in front of Holly which was completely empty. This meant that Holly was really for it now especially since she'd walked into her class almost 15 minutes late without any good explanation.

Steph walked up to Holly's desk with an angry expression on her face. Normally Steph wouldn't be bothered by kids doing next to no work, she did as little work possible and was happy to allow the kids to chat on for as long as possible as long as they weren't too loud so as not to attract the attention of people passing by, however lately she had received several warnings from Rachel and as much as she complained about it, Steph loved working here and couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Steph proceeded to slam a book down loudly on Holly's desk, hoping that she would shut up and get on with her work now.

"What the hell did you do that for" Holly shouted. Steph was shocked Holly was such a polite girl and would just get on with her work, although perhaps this was always going to be the case with any headmistress's daughter. Having said that Amy never seemed to behave like she was the daughter of any Head teacher she was one of the loudest girls in the whole of her year.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady" Steph said to the angry girl

"Why what are you going to do about it everyone knows you can't teach" Holly fired back

"Right I want you to leave the room please" Steph said she hated being criticised on her teaching skills despite the fact even she knew she couldn't teach for toffee.

"No" Holly said sulkily

"Holly leave this room right now or I'll have to call Miss Mason" Steph was getting increasingly irritated by Holly's stroppy attitude and couldn't understand why she was behaving like this.

"What do you think she's going to do she'll say exactly the same as me you're a shit teacher and everyone knows it" Holly said she couldn't believe the things she was saying but she couldn't stop herself now. Much to Steph's annoyance the rest of the class were now in peals of laughter and were all very impressed with the stuff Holly was saying

"Right out now. That sort of language isn't appropriate at all especially when it's said to a teacher

"You're hardly a teacher though are you" Holly muttered under her breathe as she grabbed her stuff and kicked her chair as she left the room Steph following closely behind her.

"Right I don't know who you think you are, or what on earth has happened to you Holly but this better be the end of it. Now you have a choice you can ever apologise to me and get back in there and work hard for the rest of the lesson or you can spend the day in the cooler and I don't think your Mum would be to happy when she finds out about this behaviour would she?" Steph said. Holly felt annoyed at the fact Miss Haydock was bringing her Mum into this. No one else's parents would find out and it wasn't her fault her Mum was always at school and was told about everything that happened at school.

"No way am I apologising to you" Holly spat at the furious French teacher

"Fine if that's how you want to be I'll take you to the cooler"

"You can't make me go in there either you stupid cow "Holly said she realised that she'd taken things too far and regretted saying it immediately.

"Right you and me are going to see Miss Mason and I'm going to tell her everything that's happened today and I don't think she's going to be very pleased is she" Steph said as she practically dragged her across the corridor to her Mother's office.

For once Rachel was having a quiet morning she and Eddie hadn't had anyone sent into see them which meant they got a chance to catch up on some paperwork. Rachel was surprised when she saw Holly who was very red in the face being accompanied to her office by Steph.

"Holly what's going on?" Rachel asked as Holly walked into her office

"I'll tell you what's been going on Rachel. She's been causing havoc all morning and she's been just plain rude to me. She wasn't doing any work so I came over to ask her to get on with it and she started shouting back and saying some highly unacceptable things in the process, things that I'm sure you certainly wouldn't tolerate at school or at home for that matter. After a great deal of arguing she eventually stepped outside I tried to calm her down and she called me a stupid cow" Steph was quite enjoying recalling the vents of the lesson to a very shocked Rachel Mason. That would show her that her daughters weren't so perfect either.

"Holly is this true?" Rachel asked struggling to remain calm she couldn't imagine Holly being so rude she was shy and polite usually. Holly looked down at the ground not answering her Mum. She could cope with being shouted at by Steph or even Mr Lawson but she hated it when she was getting told off by her Mum. Holly didn't dare look up at her Mum.

"Holly I said is this true" Rachel said raising her voice appalled at Holly's disgraceful behaviour

"I suppose" Holly muttered still not looking up

"There's no suppose about it either you did it or you didn't and I really hope to God you didn't because you're not stupid enough to cheek a teacher like that" Rachel said her hands on her hips with a furious expression planted on her face

"yeah I did it but it's only because she's such a crap teacher she's hopeless why the hell haven't you fired her yet I don't know" Holly yelled. Much to the embarrassment of both Steph and Rachel.

"That's enough Holly" Rachel said trying hard to reframe herself from grapping Holly and shaking her to make her shut up. Fortunately Holly did seem to calm down then at the sound of her Mum's angry voice.

"Miss Haydock I'm so sorry about all of this, and believe you will get an apology from Holly by the end of the day..."

"no she bloody well won't" Holly interrupted

"Holly if I were you I would think very carefully about what you say now or your Mum and I will be forced to suspend you" Eddie said he could tell Rachel was bubbling with anger and didn't want her to totally loose her temper with Holly as this would only make everything worse.

"Thanks Mr Lawson. Would it be possible for you and Miss Haydock to give me some time with Holly" Rachel asked as she didn't want them to be witness to anymore of her daughters outrageous outbursts. Steph and Eddie swiftly left her office

"Right you get in there" Rachel said as she put Holly in her room

"I don't know what the hell you thought you were doing but your behaviour is disgusting. Do you have any idea of the kind of trouble you're in? You've embarrassed me, Miss Haydock and yourself."

"I don't care" Holly retorted sulkily

"Holly I think we've heard just about enough from you. You have really let me down today"

"It's not fair" Holly said

"What isn't fair?" Rachel asked frostily

"No one else's parents would find out if they'd done something. why does my Mum have to be the head of the school I go to"

"Well If you carry on like this I won't be for much longer because I'll expel you. Is that what you want?"

"No" Holly replied slowly the reality of what she'd done was starting to set in

"Good"

"Should I go the cooler now "Holly asked hoping her Mum wouldn't keep her much longer

"What so you can sit down doing nothing for the afternoon somehow I don't think so. I want you to sit in my office and I'm going to get you some work and you can stay here for the rest of the day so I can keep an eye on you and we'll be discussing this again at home okay"

"But Mum …"Holly started before Rachel cut her off

"Holly you can't seriously think there's discussion to be had here."

Rachel went on her laptop and got some work printed off for her daughter and handed it to Holly

"It better all be done by the time the bell goes or you'll be staying here after school"

"Mum there's loads here "Holly moaned

"I'm not your Mum at the moment Holly I'm your head teacher and as your head teacher I will have to think up an appropriate punishment which can be carried out school and as your Mum I'll have a discussion with you later about how I'm going to punish you as a parent but right now I want you to get your head down and get on with that" Rachel said

Holly and Rachel sat in silence for the rest of the afternoon the tension between them was almost unbearable eventually the bell went for the end of the day. Instantly Holly got her bags and went to leave

"Where do you think you're going" Rachel asked

"I've finished all the work" Holly said showing Rachel all the pages she'd filled.

"Well pass it here I want to see it" Rachel insisted. She glanced at all the pages and was pleased with the work she'd done

"Okay this is all fine. Now it down I want to talk about your punishment in school" Holly went to sit on the sofa where she would normally sit if she needed to have a chat with her Mum about anything.

"No not there on that chair please" Rachel said as she pointed to the chair in front of her desk where the student who she was telling off would normally sit. She wanted to make sure she treat Holly no differently from any other student. Just as Holly was sitting down Amy waltzed into Rachel's office

"Hey mum and Holly how are we all" Amy asked cheerily "God what's up with you two you both look like someone's died or something"

"Amy can you wait outside please, actually could you go and get Sophie from her school please I need to have a talk with Holly on her own." Rachel explained

"ooh let me stay it's not often I get to see holly get told off please let me watch it'll be a right laugh" Amy said Rachel threw her a look that successfully silenced any stroppy teen.

"Amy go" Rachel said she really wasn't in the mood for Amy going on as well. Amy sighed as she left the room as Rachel sat down on the chair behind her desk so she opposite Holly. Holly began to grow very anxious she could see how furious her Mum was and hoped she wouldn't go completely off on one.

"Are you still angry?" Holly asked timidly

"Yes and I think you know it. I don't expect that sort of behaviour from any student never mind my own daughter. I'm suspending you for two days, when you come back you'll have a month's worth of detention for this and I want you to write a letter of apology to Miss Haydock"

"mum that's totally ridiculous and so unfair" Holly complained

"Holly after your behaviour today you're lucky you've still got a place at waterloo road now get your stuff and you can stay in the cooler for 20 minutes until I come to collect you" Realising there was no chance of discussion here Holly obediently collected her stuff together and walked into the cooler where there was about 6 other occupants.

"Hello Rachel" Sophie said as she walked into Rachel's office

"Hi Sophie have you had a good day at school sweetie"

"yes I painted a picture do you want to see" Sophie asked getting the picture out of her small schoolbag

"Of course I would lets have a look at it" Rachel said with a smile on her face. Sophie proudly produced the piece of paper with a nice flower on it

"Wow that's great have you shown Amy" Rachel asked

"Yes she said it was good can I show it to Holly please"

"Maybe later Holly's in the cooler now"

"whats the cooler?"

"It's where you go to cool off and to do some work"

"Why is Holly in their she's always good"

"She just needs a bit of time out she's fine though don't worry" Rachel said not wanting Sophie to get all het up like she sometimes did if she thought one of her sisters was in trouble.

10 minutes later Rachel walked into the cooler which now only had Holly in it.

"Are you ready to go now?" Rachel asked, Holly noticed her Mum didn't sound quite as angry now

"Yes Miss" Holly replied

"Miss?" Rachel said wondering why Holly was calling her Miss normally she had to be reminded several times about calling Rachel Miss in school

"You said I had to call you that in school" Holly said

"Yes and you do but we're not in school hours anymore so Mum's fine for now" Rachel had calmed down considerably now and wasn't so angry at her daughter anymore

"Mum I'm really sorry you Know" Holly murmured. Rachel sighed as she pulled a chair up and sat beside her daughter.

"Saying sorry doesn't change what you've done does it"

"Well what else should I say" Holly questioned realising she was likely to get a lecture now on thinking about what you say before you say it

"Just think about what you say before you say it would be a good idea wouldn't it" Holly couldn't help but laugh much to Rachel's annoyance

"Holly it's no laughing matter you know you're still in big trouble"

"Yes Miss I know" Holly said beginning to feel terrible about everything.

"Holly I'm not Miss mason now I'm Mum and as your Mum I want you to realise how annoyed and how disappointed I am" Although Rachel was still angry she didn't want Holly to feel like she couldn't talk to anyone

"I'll never do it again I promise" Holly said hoping her Mum wouldn't start shouting at her all over again

"Well you better not or I will have to suspend you for longer, when we get home I'm going to give your Dad a call"

"What" Holly exclaimed astonished

"Holly he's your parent to and he has a right to know what's been going on"

"Okay what are you going to do for my punishment" Holly asked fearfully

"Well from today you're grounded for 3 weeks that means I have your phone and laptop as well and they'll be no TV past 8 o clock for you for another month"

"Fair enough" Holly said thinking her punishment could have been significantly worse

"Should we get going then?" Rachel asked as she stood up and straightened out her long skirt

"Yes please, Mum I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you" Holly said realising how much she must have put her Mum through today and felt bad about it.

"It's Okay Holly let's forget about it for now we need to go home and get some tea I don't know about you but I'm starving" Rachel laughed

"Thanks Mum" Holly said as she wrapped her arms around her Mum and hugged her lovingly.

**I'll post the next chapter once I get 3 more reviews on any of the chapters. Thanks xxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Over the past week Amy had been getting more and more worried. At first she'd just brushed her thoughts aside there was no way this could happen to her it couldn't. It wasn't as though she'd been with lots of people there was just Bolton and they were always really careful. However over the last few days she'd been sick nearly every morning and she'd skipped her last 4 periods. Could it be possible then that she was pregnant? The thought horrified her, for a start how the hell was she supposed to explain that to Rachel. She and her Mum had discussed sex several occasions and her Mum had always made it clear that it was always better to wait until she was in a stable relationship with someone she felt she wanted to be with for a very long time. As much as Amy liked being with Bolton she realised that their relationship was quite casual and that neither of them were old enough to be properly in love. Amy suddenly felt the need to rush off to the toilet to be sick for what was to be the 4th time that morning.

Hearing someone being sick Rachel rushed up the stairs and went into the bathroom, where she saw Amy like the time when Amy was drunk Rachel went over to her and rub her back.

"Amy are you okay. Was it you in the bathroom earlier" Rachel asked she was worried about Amy over the past few days she really hadn't been herself. Amy was always the one in trouble and the loudest one of the whole family, however lately she'd spent her time cooped up in her bedroom and she hadn't even been out with Bolton or any of her friends Rachel began to wonder what was wrong with her eldest daughter.

"Yeah it was, I'll be okay in a sec though" Amy said she didn't want any fuss. What if her Mum took her to the doctors and he told Rachel she was pregnant the thought of this m made Amy feel even sicker. Amy realised though that something was definitely wrong with her and if she was pregnant obviously she'd need to know about it so she could decide what to do about it.

"Are you sure because you don't look it" Rachel said taking in Amy's pale, sweaty face

"Yeah I just need some ibuprofen or something" Amy said trying to reassure her Mum. However Rachel remained unconvinced. Amy was so rarely ill so if she was Rachel knew it must be quite serious.

"Maybe I should book a doctor's appointment you haven't been feeling yourself for days, and there's no way I'm letting you go to school knowing you you'll pass it on to everyone and I'll have to close the school and I seriously can't be doing with the hassle." Amy smiled, she was glad Rachel had suggested staying off school though she needed time to think and it would give her the chance to go out and buy the pregnancy testing kit without having to skive off school, if her Mum caught her doing that she would demand an explanation and she had no way of giving her one.

"Mum how come even when I'm ill with my head bent over a toilet throwing up you still find a way to have a go at me" Amy joked "Oh and I don't need to go the doctor's I feel better now I've been sick" Amy said hoping her Mum would leave her in peace

"Okay love, well Holly's back at school today after her suspension so you'll be by yourself is that okay huh? There's some soup or something in the fridge and if you need anything just give me a call if I don't pick up it means someone's in my office but I'll get back to you as soon as possible okay" Rachel said as she stood getting ready to wake up Sophie and Holly

"Mum stop worrying, I'm 15 I'm capable of staying here on my own" Amy said getting up from the floor looking forward to going back to her warm, cost bed for a few hours before she had to get up walk to the shop and face the truth.

"Sophie wake up darling it's time to get ready for school" Rachel said as she gently shook the little girl so she woke up.

"Good morning Rachel "Sophie said as she stepped out of bed. Sophie was odd in the fact she never liked staying in bed for long and preferred to be on the move-rather unlucky for Rachel if she wanted to have a lie in on a Saturday morning which was something she very rarely had the chance to do

"Morning Sophie" Rachel said as she quickly helped to get Sophie into her school uniform and started to brush her hair.

"I didn't have a nightmare last night you know" Sophie said rather proudly it was the first time since the incident with her Mummy that she hadn't waked up shouting for Rachel.

"I know I'm very proud of you Sophie well done sweetie" Rachel praised

"You said you're always proud of me even if I do have nightmares" Sophie said getting confused

"Yeah and that's the truth I'm just really pleased because I know hard it's been a really hard couple of weeks for you and it's good that you had a night staying in your own bed isn't it" Rachel said

"Yes Rachel"

Soon Rachel was busy hastily making break feast for Sophie and Holly she had asked Amy if she'd wanted some but she'd refused.

"Girls come and get your break feast you need to be quick about it. I've got an early morning meeting with the LEA so you need to hurry up" Rachel explained as the girls began to eat their break feast

"Who's the LEA" Sophie asked curiously

"oh no one very exciting Sophie" Rachel didn't have the time to be explaining them to Sophie who would undoubtedly have loads more questions about them. Rachel decided to check on Amy before she went to see if she'd been sick again. If she had Rachel would need to book her in to see the doctor. When Rachel went into Amy's room she found her daughter awake looking very tired and rather worried. Rachel sat down on her bed as she wanted to see if there was anything her daughter was worrying about that she didn't know about.

"Amy you look shattered why you don't try and get some rest"

"Yeah I will do" Amy said sounding rather flat. Rachel picked up on this

"Amy are you okay, in yourself I mean, nothings worrying you is it" Rachel asked putting her hand on her daughters knee supportively

"No I'm fine just not feeling too good" Amy replied sounding small

"Well if ever you want to talk I'm always here you know and I know you think that you're too grown up and everything to need any help but everyone needs someone to talk to and you never know I might be able to help" Rachel said smiling at her daughter

"Yeah I know. I'll be fine by tonight I just need to rest

"Okay well remember any problems you ring me"

"Bye Mum have a nice day"

"You to Amy hope you're feeling better soon" Rachel said before leaving for school with Holly and Sophie. When Sophie had been dropped off at her primary school Rachel decided to have a talk to Holly as she wanted to make sure she was on her best behaviour when she went back.

"Holly I don't want to hear any bad reports from any of your teachers when we get to school or you'll be in big trouble do you understand? And remember you have detention this break and lunch and I'm on cooler duty this week so I expect to see you there" Rachel said firmly

"Yes Mum, or should I call you Miss" Holly asked slightly stroppily she was in a really bad mood and couldn't be bothered with detention and didn't want to listen to her Mum going on at her for something that happened days ago

"You better loose that attitude Holly don't you think you're in enough trouble as it is" Rachel asked she couldn't understand why Holly was being so moody maybe it was the prospect of going back to school however somehow this seemed this seemed unlikely. If anything Rachel would have thought that Holly would be looking forward to going back. Rachel had made sure her suspension was as tough as possible by getting her masses of work to do while she was out and if it wasn't all done she'd make her finish it when she came back. It certainly hadn't been easy for her.

"Yeah whatever can you drop me off here please I don't want to walk in with you it's embarrassing" Holy said still sounding sulky. Rachel was surprised it was pouring down and freezing cold why Holly would want to walk in that she had no idea

"Well you've been coming here for the past year so I think people have got over the shock of seeing us walk in together don't you. But if you want to get soaking wet and go out in the freezing cold then that's fine by me" Rachel said getting annoyed by Holly's moods. She pulled up about 1 minute away from school and let Holly out. Holly got out slamming the door hard behind her.

It was lunchtime when Holly remembered she had to go into the cooler she'd completely forgotten at break time and realised her Mum was going to kill her but to be honest she couldn't care less. Loudly she shut the door of the cooler and dumped her bags down on the floor before starting a conversation with the girl sat next to her. Rachel was appalled surely Holly knew she couldn't behave like that in here. "Holly get out and enter properly please" Rachel said hoping her daughter would start acting like her old self again and not the moody teenager that she seemed to be replaced with

"No I'm okay here thanks" Holly said cheekily before trying to continue her conversation with the girl next to her who seemed less determined to misbehave and wanted to get on with her work so she could get out as quick as possible. Rachel was about to ask Holly to go outside again however suddenly a shy year 7 girl raised her hand and that diverted Rachel's attention away from Holly for a short space of time.

"Yes Chloe what is it?" Rachel asked the girl speaking kindly to her as she knew Chloe and she was a nice girl and Rachel couldn't understand why she was in here in the first place as she wasn't the type to do anything wrong. Rachel was planning to talk to her one on one later to find out what was going on.

"Please can I get a drink Miss Mason? I'm really thirsty" Chloe asked sounding terrified

"Sorry Chloe I'm not supposed to let you out for drinks. I can see you're nearly finished your work though so you can go as soon as you've finished that but would I be able to have a quick word outside after you've finished please" Rachel said smiling reassuringly at the girl who looked really scared wondering why her head teacher wanted to speak to her outside had she done something really bad. Sensing the girl was worrying Rachel went over to the desk were the girl was working and knelt down beside her "Don't worry Chloe you're not in trouble I just want to have a little chat okay? Noting to be scared of" Rachel said gently to Chloe who nodded in response

"For god's sake Mum just let her get her drink, you make the bloody rules so you can break them."

"Holly I've already told you get outside now" Rachel shouted at Holly

"No, go on Chloe just get up and go she can't do anything can she" Holly said to Chloe who now looked like she was on the verge of tears. Rachel had, had just about enough of Holly's behaviour now and felt dory for Chloe as she felt her daughter was bullying her into stuff.

"Go on Chloe get up and go why are you being so pathetic" Holly shouted cruelly. Small tears began to fall down Chloe's face she didn't want to seem pathetic but she would hate to get into trouble with Miss Mason who she had a lot of respect for and liked very much. Everyone else had stopped working and were looking at the drama unfolding before them. "Everyone get back to work now" Rachel said before going over to Chloe. In many ways Chloe reminded Rachel of herself as a child shy and unwilling to get into trouble but wanting to fit in as well this made Rachel feel very protective over her. "Chloe why don't you go and wait up in my office get Bridget to get you a drink I'll be up to see you in a minute okay" Chloe dashed out the cooler and up to her head mistresses office. "God she's so pathetic why don't you all just get up and go, it's not like you can take an ex prostitute seriously is it?" Rachel had never felt so mortified in all of her life. How could her own daughter say something like that? By now everyone was laughing. "Holly get out now or you'll be in even more trouble than you're already in and believe me that's plenty." After seeing the look on her Mum's face Holly didn't dare argue and stepped outside before Rachel took her by the arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. "How dare you humiliate me in front of the people that have respect for me" Holly shuffled from foot to foot "I don't know what the hell's gotten into you or where all this attitude is coming from but you better stop it with me right now okay" Rachel said at Holly pleased to see she was looking slightly ashamed.

"So are you going to tell me about this complete personality transplant you've had, because it better stop right now if you want to live in my house, because your my daughter and I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour, I can't believe after everything we've talked about you go and pull a stunt last night. I'm disgusted Holly I honestly never thought you were they type of girl to bully vulnerable people…

"What I wasn't bullying anyone…"Holly said outraged that her Mum would accuse her of bullying anyone.

"Don't you dare interrupt me when I'm speaking to you. Now because of what you've done I have a very upset girl in my office and I want you to come with me say you're sorry then I'm getting a taxi to drive you back home are we clear" Rachel asked

"Yes mum"

"Yes Miss" Rachel said sounding really angry now

"Fine yes Miss or madam whatever you are" Holly said unable to control herself

"Right get out of my sight" Rachel said unable to stand this any longer

"But you said …."

"I don't care what I said go now, I'm calling a taxi to take you home and that's where you'll be staying for quite some time"

"Fine see if I care" Holly yelled back as she flounced off

Rachel wished she could crawl back home and go to bed and stay there however instead she made her way up to her office where she found a very shaken up and nervous Chloe.

"Chloe I'm really sorry about all that I'll make sure Holly makes it up to you okay" Rachel said to the girl in front of her she wanted to make her feel more relaxed and make her feel like she was able to talk to her.

"Right you go and sit down on that sofa there" Rachel said pointing to the comfy sofa where she would sit when any student came to her with a problem or when she was talking to Holly or Amy.

"So what were you doing in the cooler Chloe" Rachel asked trying hard to make her voice sound as calm and understanding as possible despite how het up she was after the incident with Holly. "Come on it's okay you can tell me I won't get angry, I'm just here to help"

"I kicked Sam Kelly" Chloe whispered feeling really ashamed of herself and more than a little embarrassed

"Okay that's not like you, what did Sam do to you" Rachel asked

"Nothing Miss" Chloe replied

"Well she must have done something, it's alright you can tell me"

"She was going on about my Dad saying horrible things about him because he killed himself I hate people saying stuff about him because I still love him loads because he's my Dad" Chloe said as tears began to fall down her face again. Rachel reached for the box of tissues she kept in her drawer-they were very handy when you were working with emotional teenagers and especially if you had 3 daughters all with problems of their own, Rachel put her arm around Chloe just as she would if any of her own girls were upset and allowed Chloe to have a little cry as she could tell she needed it, it didn't take long for Chloe to compose herself though.

"Well she shouldn't have said that and I'll definitely be talking to her about that later she of all people should know it's wrong to insult people's families and how hurtful it can be. However violence doesn't solve anything does it hmm" Rachel said with her arm still around Chloe

"No miss, sorry Miss"

"Okay Chloe why don't you go along to your next class now. And Chloe next time someone says something you don't like I want you to remove yourself from the situation and come to see me or Miss Campbell or any other member of staff for that matter"

"Thanks for everything Miss" Chloe said gratefully

"That's alright Chloe" Rachel said as Chloe got up to leave Rachel's office

Hands shaking Amy grabbed the pregnancy test she saw that it was …

**Please review and I'd love to know if people would want Amy to be pregnant or not so I would be grateful if people could let me know thanks xxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

2 clear blue lines showed up on the white stick. Amy's heart sunk all the time she'd been sat on the toilet she'd been assuring herself she couldn't possibly be pregnant. She was Amy Mason the bubbliest, loudest girl in the school. She was one of the prettiest most popular girls in her year, stuff like this just didn't happen to her it couldn't. How on earth was she going to explain this to her Mum she was going to kill her. The next thing going through Amy's head was what the hell was she going to do about it? She'd always been totally against abortion but now she knew how it felt to be in the situation people were in when they made that choice. Of course she could always keep the baby but then that would mean looking after it all the time not able to go out to parties or see boys her life would be taken over besides all that if she kept if that would mean telling her Mum the thought of this made her feel dizzy and she carefully walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed before bursting into tears. She knew that her life had just been flipped upside down and it felt like nothing would ever be the same again. It was bizarre to think just a couple of days her ago she was just a normal teen worrying about normal things like spots, clothes, boys liking her and arguments with her Mum now all this seemed totally insignificant she was now faced with the prospect of making life changing choices. How could she have been so stupid? Why hadn't she just listened to her Mum's advice? Amy thought to herself she couldn't believe that she had let this happen and just wished she could turn back time. Suddenly Amy heard a door slamming shut. Immediately she started to panic surely it couldn't be her Mum coming back already school didn't finish for another 2 hours. She still needed to hide her test; she simply wasn't ready to tell Rachel yet.

"Oh my god I bloody hate her" holly yelled as she stormed into the house. Amy was so relieved to hear it was only Holly however she wondered what she was doing home from school so early and what she was in such a strop about

"Holly come up here" Amy shouted she wanted someone to be with her. For the first time in her life she felt truly petrified and vulnerable. She wanted someone to come over and hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Holly ran up the stairs and went into her sisters bedroom and quickly went over to the bed where her sister was for a moment Holly forgot about everything that had happened when she saw her sister's tear stricken face.

"Amy have you been crying" Holly asked although this question didn't really need an answer as tears were still falling from Amy's eyes

"Nah I never cry me" Amy said trying to sound her usual confident self but it didn't work her voice was really the high and kept breaking

"Yes you have what's wrong" Holly asked sounding worried she'd never seen her sister cry before. She didn't even cry when she and Rachel had spent nearly 3 hours arguing over her atrocious school work. She didn't cry when there gran died so Holly knew something was very very wrong.

"Nothing" Amy insisted

"Tell me now" Holly said equally insisted

"You tell me why you're home so early and who you hate then I might tell you" Amy said trying to prevent any more tears from escaping

"Mum I hate her. I was in the cooler she asked me to leave because I didn't enter properly or something stupid like that. I refused and apparently I kicked up a massive fuss she was seriously annoying me so I said something about no one taking her seriously because she was just a prostitute after all" Holly said when she'd repeated all this to Amy she started to realise what a cow she'd been and how embarrassed her Mum must be

"Woah you said all that in front of everyone" Amy asked in shock

"Um yeah" holly said starting to feel embarrassed

"God no wonder she's angry what's she going to do?" Amy asked

"I don't know I think she's on the verge of kicking me out though" Holly said jokingly however there was definitely a sense of fear in her voice "So now you have to tell me what's up with you"

Amy shrugged before saying "Well that's nothing compared to what I'm done. I'm pregnant Holly"

"What?" Holly asked unable to believe her ears

"I'm pregnant" Amy repeated

"God how did you manage that" Holly asked shocked to the core

"Holly I know you're not exactly the most mature person in the world but I'm sure Mum's taught even you how a baby's made" Amy said slightly sarcastically

"What are you going to do Aim" Holly asked feeling sorry for her sister "How the hell are you going to tell Mum "Holly wondered

"I don't know Holly, I don't know anything anymore "Amy said before bursting into a fresh flood of tears Holly gave her sister a big hug and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. "Oh Amy it's going to be okay, Mum will be able to help she's got a heart of gold underneath all her sternness and everything she won't let anything happen to you" Holly said trying her best to sound reassuring

"Have you thought about what you're going to do with the …with it" Holly asked

"I can't get rid of it, I just can't" Amy sobbed

"But that'll mean telling Mum" Holly said she would truly hate to be in Amy's shoes now and wished there was something she could do to help

"I know" Amy stammered. Holly stayed with Amy for a few more minutes before going off to her own room. She remembered everything that had happened today and was terrified of what her Mum was going to say. She started crying as she knew how badly she'd behaved and how humiliated her Mum must be feeling and she hated making her Mum upset. Holly curled up into a ball and carried on weeping.

Both Rachel's daughters were a blubbery mess. Neither of them knew what they were going to do or how angry there Mum was going to be with them. Although they would complain endlessly about their Mum, her long list of rules, the strict parent she was and the fact she was head of their school they knew she loved them both dearly and only ever meant well, she'd always been there for them-a shoulder to cry on whenever they were upset about anything regardless of how big or small, giving them pieces of advice whenever they needed it and always there to talk to. They hated making her feel bad and wanted her to be happy; they would hate to lose her and knew life wouldn't be the same without her.

About an hour later Rachel walked into her house with Sophie. She was extremely tired and she didn't want any of her girls to see that she'd been crying; Holly's words had stung her and she couldn't believe her daughter who she loved so much would turn against her like that. She was determined to make things better with Holly and to find out what was causing all this bad behaviour. She walked up to Holly's room and knocked on the door hoping her daughter had calmed down and was willing to talk. "Holly can I come in" Rachel asked "Yeah I suppose so" Holly answered through the door. Rachel walked into the room and saw her daughter curled up crying.

"Oh Holly come on don't cry. I didn't mean to make you feel this upset" Rachel said beginning to feel guilty about being so hard on her daughter earlier "Come on sit up now" Rachel commanded. Holly sat up on her bed trying hard to stop crying "Mum I'm sorry" Holly said –something she had said an awful lot recently "you've been saying that a lot haven't you" Rachel said

"Yeah I know" Holly said meekly

"I don't know what's happened to you Holly but I want my little girl back"

"Well it was your fault" Holly said beginning to get angry

"My fault you were the one who went totally off the rails and behaved completely unacceptably so don't try and twist this round on me"

"Mum I don't want to fight again. I don't want to fight you" Holly said

"Well I don't want that either" Rachel sighed "what's happened to you Holly huh"

"I don't know Mum"

"Well I don't know either, but what I do know is this is a really difficult age for you isn't it. You're not a little kid any more but you're not an adult yet and you've got all these" Rachel paused for a second thinking about what she was going to say "all these changes going on, both physically and emotionally and sometimes it's really tough isn't it. We've all been there Holly me all the other teachers, my mum, my sister everyone. But it's up to you how you deal with all this stuff that's happening. We all get angry and frustrated about things sometime, I know I do, but we can't let that affect our behaviour too much or you'll just finish up in trouble. I also know that all this is especially hard for you because you've got your Mum whose your head teacher so I can see you all the time and know what you're up to all the time- good for me but not so good for you" Rachel laughed

"Yeah I know but it's just that I get upset about stuff and the only way to deal with it is to get angry and I can't help it" Holly tried to explain

"What stuff do you get upset about that makes you feel angry Holly" Rachel asked gently

"I don't even know what I get upset about I just get upset" Holly said laughing at how ridiculous she must sound

"I know love it's all part of growing up but this is a really important time for you and you just can't afford to fly off the handle every time you're angry, believe me if I did that I'd be serving a jail sentence. You just have to learn to channel your anger, but for now if you're feeling angry or upset you come and see me okay" Rachel said. Holly nodded.

"Don't know why you're being so nice Mum after everything I've done but thank you" Holly said gratefully

"You're very lucky Holly. But we're not going to get anywhere if we just argue are we and I know I say this all the time but if you've got any problem at all you can come to me and I'll try and help"

"Yeah I know Mum and you probably won't believe me but this won't happen again I'm going to behave better" Holly promised

"I believe you, you're a lovely girl Holly and I know you can get through this" Rachel said giving her daughter a warm smile

"What are you going to do with me as …"

"As Miss Mason? Well I doubt she'd be so lenient with you and on Monday I think she'll have some dreadful punishment lined up for you" Holly smiled it was weird all though her Mum and Miss Mason were the same people they reacted differently to things. "But I say we leave Miss Mason at school, you never know come Monday she might have just calmed down a bit" Rachel said smiling as she got up getting ready to go. "I hope so, should I catch up on the work I missed" Holly asked already getting her books out. "Yes please it shouldn't take you too long tea will be ready in about 20 minutes, oh and do you know If Amy's feeling any better?" Rachel asked she'd been in to Amy's room but she was pretending to be asleep so her Mum wouldn't see her face. "I don't know Mum" Holly lied she didn't want to tell Rachel about Amy's discovery that was up to Amy.

Holly decided to go and see Amy she hated to think of her crying all by herself

"Amy Mum's in quite a good mood why don't you talk to her now?" Holly suggested

"No not while Sophie's still up I'm going to talk to her later when you and her are in bed and me and Mum are on the sofa watching TV. How did you get on with her did she go off it?" Amy asked

"No she was alright actually wasn't too bad at all" holly said she was still quite shocked at how nice her Mum had been about everything

"Good that's surprising though after what you did, doubt she'll be like that when she hears my amazing news" Amy joked sounding really sad

"You never know though do you, you promise you'll talk to her though"

"Yeah I will just give me chance" Amy said

Later Amy came down stairs while her Mum was watching TV

"Hiya love how are you feeling" Rachel asked making room for her daughter to sit next to her on the sofa

"Yeah a bit better thanks" Amy said. She stayed quiet for a few minutes deciding what to say

"Are you okay Amy" Rachel asked noticing her daughter was still being very quiet

"Um not really Mum no" Rachel looked at her daughter with concern in her eyes

"Why what's wrong?" Rachel asked

"I need to tell you something Mum" my said her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Okay darling take your time" Rachel said switching off the TV. Amy didn't say anything for a couple of seconds

"Amy what is it, come on you can tell me it's fine" Rachel said expectantly. Amy looked at her Mother's face that was so kind and worried looking. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Nothing it's fine" Amy said, Rachel looked at her daughter oddly

"No tell me what it is" Rachel insisted

"No I was just wondering if um you had our exam timetables"

"You'll get them as soon as I have them why is that's what worrying you your exams" Rachel asked thinking this was odd as Amy had never been overly bothered about exams before

"Um yeah that's what it is" Amy said sounding uncertain

"Well don't worry too much, you've been working hard and I'm sure it'll all pay off so I'll be proud of you however it goes" Rachel said still not convinced Amy was telling her the whole story.

"Okay I'm tired I'll go to bed now" Amy said not wanting her Mum to ask her any more questions as she feared she would finish up blurting out her secret

"Wait a minute Amy, are you sure there's nothing else bothering you, because if there is you can tell me" Rachel said

"No that was all night Mum love you lot's" Amy said to her horror tears were starting to form in her eyes she quickly tried to brush them away but Rachel still saw them

"Amy you're crying tell me what's the matter sweetheart"

"Nothing I'm fine just still don't feel well" Amy said desperately trying to make up an excuse

"You said you were feel better before, why don't you sit back down and we can have a chat" Rachel suggested

"No I'll be fine night Mum" Amy said before practically sprinting upstairs and jumping into bed hoping her Mum wouldn't come up after her, as she had a habit of doing at times like this.

Rachel was very baffled she couldn't work out what it was Amy wasn't telling her…

**Please Review I will post next chapter when I get 3 more reviews xxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hello Amy take a seat" the kind female doctor said to Amy who was shaking with nerves her hands sweaty. Holly was right by her side holding onto her hand tightly. Amy had decided to go to the doctors, she needed to know how far along she was and at least this way she would have an adult to talk things through with, Amy had planned to tell her Mum on several occasions but every time she'd chickened out at the last moment she just didn't have the courage however she realised by not telling her things would just get worse and besides that surely her Mum was going to notice soon, it was only after Amy discovered she was pregnant did she notice how big she'd got. So far she'd managed to cover up her prominent baby bump by wearing baggy clothes and she wore her dressing gown for most of the time when she was at home luckily this just about covered it. Amy and Holly had gone to school with Rachel but then legged it as soon as she parked the car and ran to the doctor which was just round the corner. Amy had booked an early appointment so they would both make it back to school for the middle of first lesson. Holly didn't really want to skip school especially after all the trouble she'd been in recently however she realised how important it was for her sister to have someone familiar with her, and she knew that if she was in Holly's situation she couldn't do it all alone. Amy had considered seeing the school nurse however she decided this was far too risky, one of the big negatives of having a Mum as a head teacher was the fact that nothing was confidential, if Amy failed a test her Mum would be the first to know, if she didn't do her homework the teachers were eager to tell Rachel all about it, if she got a detention it always seemed to be on the times when Rachel was in the cooler, so Amy figured if she told the nurse she would undoubtedly blurt it all out to her Mum.

"Don't look so frightened Amy I won't bite you know, right first things first do you have any idea how far along you are in the pregnancy" The doctor asked

"No not really" Amy replied still sounding nervous

"Okay when was your last period" The woman continued

"Um about 5 months ago I think" Amy said uncertainly

"Okay do you mind taking your top off so I can have a little look at your belly, are you okay for your sister to stay" Holly looked across at Amy who nodded her head at her telling her she should stay.

"Have you had any morning sickness or dizziness" The doctor asked as Amy eased her school blouse off to reveal her bump

"Yes a bit it's been really bad over the last month or so" Amy explained surprised to feel relatively relaxed around this doctor; she was listening to her and didn't feel like she was being judged and the doctor was treating this like her would any other woman who was expecting a baby. After examining her the doctor helped her up before saying "Okay after that examination I would say you were around 5 and a half months along"

"What but how could I have not known" Amy said in horror she hadn't thought she'd be anywhere near that far along

"it's not unusual for girls to not realise that they're pregnant their menstrual cycle isn't always regular so missing 2 or 3 periods wouldn't seem unusual" the doctor explained

"Thank you for seeing me" Amy said trying not to cry

"That's fine and Amy obviously you haven't told your parents about all this, you should you know, you'd be surprised how understanding they can be"

"My Mum's the head of my school so I hardly think she's going to be delighted when I tell her"

"That can't be easy for you two" the doctor said sounding sympathetic

"It's not but she's fine when she's not being head teacher" Amy said smiling slightly before thanking the doctor again and walking outside. She wanted to keep running but she knew she had to get back to school.

Rachel was taking Amy's class. She was surprised to see she wasn't there as she had dropped her off outside the gate this morning, she knew that Danielle or Aleesha would know where she was so she went over to the desk where they were sitting

"Girls have either of you seen Amy" Rachel asked hoping to god Amy wasn't skiving off

"No Miss" they replied in unison

"Are you sure girls because if you know where she is it's important you tell me now" Rachel said

"No Miss we haven't seen her honest" They insisted

"Fine but if you do see her tell her from me she needs to come up to my office and she better have a very good explanation as to why she wasn't here this morning" Rachel said sounding quite worried and angry at the same time

Just at that precise second Amy walked in. unluckily for Amy she didn't see who was taking her class she presumed it was Miss Lipset and already had her excuse lined up

"Sorry Miss my Mum's car broke down on the way to school and we had to wait ages for someone to come and …." Amy's voice trailed off as she realised who was standing at the front of the classroom "Mum" Amy said unable to believe how unlucky she'd been

"Did it? Well that's news to me Amy." Rachel said coldly

"Sorry Mum" Rachel glared at her "I mean sorry Miss" Amy said correcting herself "I didn't realise it was you"

"Well evidently I think I'd know about it if my car broke down. Now go and wait in my office I'll speak to you as soon as the bell goes" Rachel commanded

Amy didn't know what she was going to do now she could hardly talk her way out of this one could she…

20 minutes later Rachel stormed into her office

"Sit down Amy" She shouted Amy sat down on the sofa

"Right explain" Amy began to tap her feet on the ground and play with her fingers "Amy I am waiting where the hell were you for the first half of period 1"Still Amy remained silent "Well" Rachel said struggling to keep her temper

"Toilet" Amy said struggling to think of anything else to say

"What for half an hour, what the hell were you doing in there" Rachel asked

"I don't know" Amy mumbled

"Right so don't lie to me please who were you with"

"No one"

"Amy if you don't tell me I'll get the lists for everyone who wasn't in and I'll find out who was with you so you might as well just tell me"

"Mum please don't make me I don't want to get her in trouble" Amy pleaded praying she wouldn't start crying and tell her Mum everything

"Get who in trouble Amy? You're not making any sense" Rachel said exasperated

"Holly"

"Great so both my daughters were out of school. Bridget get Holly up here now please" Rachel instructed

"This better be good or you're both in big trouble"

A couple of minutes later Holly walked in She saw her Mum looking angry and Amy looking sad so she presumed Amy must have told her

"Oh my god you told Mum" Holly said in disbelief

"Told me what, what's going on girls what do I not know" Rachel asked utterly baffled. Amy burst into tears.

"Amy what's the matter I just want you to tell me where you were that's all" Rachel said sounding less angry now and more concerned

"Mum I can't tell you" Amy sobbed

"Can't tell me what" Rachel said taking her daughters hand and sitting on the sofa next to her

"Amy you heard what the doctor said you need to tell her" Holly said

"You were at the doctors why on earth didn't you say, what's wrong with you" Rachel asked utterly lost

"Amy come on tell me please" Rachel continued to beg as Amy cried "Amy look at me I don't have a clue what this is but we can sort It I promise

"Amy you might as well tell her you know she's going to find out" Holly said

"I'm pregnant Mum" Amy blurted out unable to stand this any longer "And I know you hate me so you don't need to bother saying it" Amy said having given up all attempts to hold back tears.

Rachel let go of Amy's hand and her caring expression rapidly turned to pure anger. She couldn't believe she was hearing this after everything she and Amy had talked about she couldn't believe she'd gone and got herself pregnant

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke girls" Rachel said her voice shaking

"No mum it's not but it's not Amy's fault" Holly said desperately trying to stick up for her sister as best she could. Suddenly Rachel looked at Amy

"How is it you know about this before I did why is it neither of you thought to tell me obviously I was going to find out" Rachel yelled gesturing at Amy's stomach "Amy how could you be so stupid how many times have we talked about sex, waiting till you're ready, and is if going behind my back like that you didn't think to use protection" Rachel shrieked her voice getting louder and louder as she continued to speak " I can't believe this is happening right how far gone are you"

"5 and half months the doctor said" Amy whispered tears falling down her face

"5 and a half months oh this just gets better and better doesn't it. So it's not even like you do anything about it now is it "

"I wouldn't have done anyway" Amy interrupted

"I'm talking now not you, so instead of coming to me you go to your 12 year old sister and some doctor"

"Maybe because I knew you'd react like this" Amy yelled back

"React like what, how the hell am I supposed to react when my 15 year old daughter tells me she's 5 and a half months pregnant, god it all makes sense now doesn't it the sickness and tiredness"  
"Well I'm so sorry I've disappointed you and you deserve better" Amy said before running on the room leaving Rachel still fuming with anger. She still couldn't believe this was happening she couldn't get her head around the fact that her own daughter was going to have a baby after all she was still such a child herself

"Mum why did you have to be like that do you have any idea what she's been through these last few weeks she was terrified and felt she was all by herself with no one to talk to. Don't you feel at all guilty about the fact she couldn't come to you, oh no sorry I forgot you'd never make a mistake or do anything you regret would you?" Holly spouted before going after Amy

"Holly come back here now" Rachel called but it was too late Holly had already disappeared

Rachel shut her office door hoping no one would be sent up to her as she was likely to bite the head off anyone who came within 10 metres of her. Slowly she sunk down into her chair and started to cry-something she'd only ever done about twice before she was like Amy in the fact that she was crying as a sign of weakness. Understandably she was still bubbling with rage however she knew that she reacted in totally the wrong way and began to think that she should listen to her own advice. If a student came to her and told her they were pregnant she would be caring and understanding while gently encouraging them to tell someone they trusted. This was an approach that seemed to work wonders. However it was completely different when it was your own daughter. Suddenly Rachel saw a message appear on her laptop and saw it was from Tom

"Rachel this is just to say Amy hasn't turned up for class any idea where she is Tom"

"Don't worry Tom I'm going to look for her soon"

Rachel knew she had to find Amy however she knew that right now she wasn't in the right frame of mind and would just make things worse by going mad at her all other again. She needed to cool off first.

After 15 minutes Rachel got up out of her chair and began to search for Amy. She'd thought about things now and had finally cooled off a bit and began to feel awful for her daughter she couldn't even begin to imagine how frightened she must be feeling or how alone and Rachel felt that by going on like she had she'd just succeeded in making things a hell of a lot worse for her daughter.

Rachel began to search the school looking inside every empty classroom and store cupboard desperately trying to find Amy. All of a sudden she heard some sobbing coming from inside the toilet it sounded so desperate and sad she didn't know if it was Amy or not but she decided she had better go and investigate. So she walked inside closing the door behind her so as together she and whoever it was behind the door some privacy. "Hello it's Miss Mason who's in there" Rachel asked softly

"Go away Mum just leave me alone it's obvious you hate me and you probably never want to see me again and I don't blame you" Amy said her voice didn't sound angry just very small and upset

"Amy come on open the door" Rachel said

"No you're only going to tell me how stupid I am but I already know"

"I'm not I promise I just want to talk okay"

"I can't open the door I want to stay here" Amy said she was sitting right in the corner of the toilet grasping hold of her legs crying uncontrollably

"Fine if you won't open it I'll do it myself" Rachel said trying to find a coin or something In her bag so she could twist the lock. Eventually she found one and opened the door to find her daughter looking awful curled up in the corner, Rachel sighed and closed the door so it was just the 2 of them she prayed no one would come in and find the 2 of them together in the toilet cubicle. She sat down on the floor next to Amy and pulled her head into her chest where she continued to cry

"Shh come on it's going to be okay. Hey stop that crying now you're getting my good suit all wet" Rachel said smiling slightly

"Oh Amy what are we going to do with you" Rachel sighed

"I don't know Mum, I feel so scared"

"I know you do but things will get better eventually" Rachel said reassuringly

"Will they because it doesn't feel like it at the moment" Amy cried

"I know it doesn't love but just give it time and things will be different"

Amy attempted to stop her crying and wipe away her tears with her blouse

"Hey don't do that that's already been in the wash twice this week already I'm not doing it again here take these" Rachel joked as she grabbed some of the toilet roll

"Why are you still talking to me you're supposed to hate me"

"Well maybe it's because no matter what mess you've created I'm still your Mum and I love you very much. Mum's never hate their kids no matter what they've done and they'll be there for them and support them as best they can you'll learn that when you've got kids of your own"

"What am I going to do Mum?" Amy asked still sounding small and like a little kid

"Well that's something you're going to have to decide for yourself, you can either raise the baby as your own or give it to someone else to look after. Either one you pick it's going to be the toughest few months you'll ever have but we'll get through it"

"What's everyone going to say at school I'll be laughed at by everyone and oh god what about Dad. What will people say when they realise I'm pregnant when I'm only 15?" Amy said as she began to cry again

"Hey I thought we said no more tears. Amy these isn't about what other people want or are going to say it's about what you want, and what's best for that baby inside of you, you're the 2 most important people in this" Rachel explained patiently

"I couldn't give her away"

"Her?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I've decided that's what it's going to be" Amy said, Rachel laughed

"That's one thing you've got no say in my love"

"Yeah I know that really, I just couldn't let someone else have my baby I'd regret it for the rest of my life I'd want to know what it looked like, or what it was like as a person all that stuff, but Mum it would take over my life if I kept her"

"It might seem that way at first but things will improve when he or she gets a bit older"

"What's it like Mum you know giving birth and then having a little person to hold and look after"

"Well the giving birth bits bloody painful but it's lovely to have a baby in your arms someone who loves you and needs you there all the time it's hard work don't get me wrong but it's worth it I promise"

"Thanks Mum" Amy whispered getting ready to get up

"Honestly I thought my days of changing baby's nappies an sleepless nights were over" Rachel sighed

"Sorry about that Mum" Amy said suddenly she burst out laughing it felt good to laugh as it was the first she time she had done in what seemed like forever

"One thing I'm sure is you won't be laughing like that once the baby's born what's so funny anyway? " Rachel asked curious to know what Amy was laughing at

"It's just funny a headmistress and her pregnant daughter discussing childbirth and parenting on a smelly toilet floor" Rachel shook her head but soon she started laughing slowly at first but then she started laughing just as much as her daughter till they were both laughing hysterically

"Yeah I suppose it is. You've never been the model headmistresses daughter type have you Amy. You're worse than the rest of them anyone would think you'd been brought by raging lunatics" Rachel said

"Thanks Mum I can always count on your soothing, motherly words" Amy said still laughing. As the 2 of them got up.

A shy year 8 girl came into the toilets and found her strict and serious headmistress and some girl she didn't know laughing fit to burst. She gave them an odd look before going into the loo while Amy and Rachel hurried out Amy still giggling and Rachel feeling embarrassed

Amy felt a lot better now but new her problems were just beginning…

**Please review I would really love to hear your opinions thanks xxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rachel Holly and Amy were all in Rachel's office it was the end of the day and everyone felt really tired and quite stressed out by everything however they were still trying to keep it together and remain calm for Amy's sake. Suddenly Rachel looked at the clock on the her wall and realised it was time to go and get Sophie from school

"Right girls I need to get Sophie from school just wait here please" Rachel said as she dashed out of her office. She was still quite shocked by everything and was just getting her head around the fact that everyone's lives were going to change forever after all soon she was going to become a grandma soon. Obviously Sophie would need to know however Rachel really didn't have the energy to explain things to Sophie who would probably have loads of questions

"Mum seems okay now what happened" Holly asked wondering why Rachel's attitude to Amy had suddenly changed so much

"Well I was in the loo and mum came in and sat on the floor next tom me she was actually dead nice in the end" Amy said she felt a lot happier now but at the same time felt extremely tired and wanted to get home. Amy and Holly started chatting and listening to music for the next 10 minutes when Amy spotted something poking out of Rachel's desk. "Hey Holly look at this Mum's got that weird little car I used to have when I was little do you remember the one she was always telling me off for playing with because I was too noisy and always scratched all her tables because I ran it over them to many times" Amy said she wondered why her Mum had kept this little thing but thought it was quite sweet

"Why on earth's she got that in there? Maybe you could give it to your baby to play with" Holly suggested

"Yeah maybe but I want to have it now "Amy said as she picked up the little red car and started running it across her baby bump and making very loud car noises

"Amy what the hell are you doing" Holly said laughing at her sister

"Catch it Holly" Amy laughed making the car go to Holly. Before long the 2 of them were on the floor making weird car noises and laughing fit to burst. Amy couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard in her entire life. Bridget was startled when she heard all the noises coming from Rachel's office and peeped her head round the door to see if everyone was okay, she saw the 2 girls rolling around on the floor and playing with what looked like a small red car. Bridget started laughing at the sight of the two of them and decided to leave them to it.

About 2 minutes later Rachel came in with Sophie by her side and heard all the racket coming from inside her office. "Bridget what the hell are those 2 up to" Rachel asked "I don't really know Rachel" Bridget said "Okay Bridget you can get off now have a good weekend" Rachel said dreading to think what her two daughters were up to and what they were doing causing all the noise. "Rachel why are they making funny car noises" Sophie piped up "I don't know should we go and find out" Rachel said as she opened the door to her office and was shocked when she saw what her 2 daughters were doing "For goodness sake girls get up off the floor, what do you think you're doing. Honestly I was beginning to think by the time the 2 of you reached 12 and 15 you might of started to mature out of playing with toy cars and rolling on floors" Eventually the two of them got up with tears of laughter rolling down their faces. "We found this car thing why did you keep that Mum" Amy asked

"Well it's nice to remember the things you used to have when you were about 4, not sure I need it though seen as you both seem to have the maturity of 3 year olds now" Rachel scolded but in a jokey sort of way. Amy's blouse had rolled up slightly revealing her bump Sophie noticed this at once

"Amy you've got one of those bumps like my teacher had when she was having a baby" Sophie said sounding puzzled

"Well there's a simple explanation for that …" Amy started before Rachel cut her off with a glare "Not now Amy" Rachel hissed

"Not what now" Sophie asked

"Aw please can I tell her Mum" Amy begged

"Amy you sound as if you're excited to tell Sophie, it's hardly something to be proud of Amy" Rachel exclaimed

"I'm going to have a baby Sophie" Amy explained

"But you can't you're not old enough" Sophie said confused

"Seems some of us don't realise that" Rachel said quietly

"How did the baby get in there?" Sophie asked

"ooh you've asked the right person Sophie well what happens is …." Amy began

"AMY shut it" Rachel shouted

"I want to know" Sophie said she was beginning to get all upset because she hated it when people didn't tell her stuff. Rachel could see this and went over to her hoping to calm her down before she started having one of her big upsets she really couldn't be doing with any more traumas today

"I'll tell you later darling" Rachel said giving her a kind smile and a quick hug. However Sophie still wasn't satisfied

"You have to promise you will" Sophie said, Rachel realised there was no getting away from this one and decided to give her a very simple explanation hopefully she wouldn't keep asking her questions and would just leave it at that Rachel thought "Okay Sophie sit down" Rachel said Amy and Holly started giggling "Been a while since I've heard Mum giving the sex talk get out the popcorn guys" Amy joked beginning to laugh. Sophie couldn't understand what Holly and Amy were laughing at and what Rachel was looking so annoyed at "Amy I think we've heard just about enough from you today, start acting your age, heaven help your baby when it's born"

"Why won't anyone tell me where the baby comes from" Sophie said getting impatient

"Well when a little girl's she has lots of little eggs inside of her and when she gets older the eggs grow into babies" Rachel explained trying to make this as age appropriate as possible

"What like a hen" Sophie said causing Holly and Amy to laugh burst into peals of laughter again "Don't laugh at me" Sophie said upset

"Ignore them Sophie there just immature. I suppose it is a bit like a hen yes but the eggs are all inside of you" Rachel explained. Sophie paused for a moment before saying "Rachel can I get someone to crack open my eggs so I get a baby chicken" Sophie asked being deadly Serious

"What, oh Sophie come here" Rachel said as she burst out laughing and pulled Sophie into a hug. "Let's save this for another day sweetheart okay, let's go home girls what do we all want for tea" Rachel asked

"Fish and chips" they all shouted

"Fine since its Friday, come on it' getting late were the only ones left in this place" Rachel said as she picked up her coat and bag and all the other paperwork she needed to sort out that weekend before going out of her office her 3 girls following behind her.

A few hours later everyone was curled up on the sofa watching TV. Rachel saw how tired Sophie was looking "Sophie do you want to go to bed now it's getting late" Rachel said. "No I want to stay awake, don't make me go to bed yet" Sophie it made her feel grown up staying up late like Holly and Amy did "Okay why don't you come over here then" Rachel said gesturing for Sophie to come and sit on her knee. Sophie crawled over and curled up on Rachel's knee resting her head on her chest. Within minutes she fell sound asleep, Rachel laughed scooped her up and brought her upstairs where she laid her down on her bed and gently slipped her clothes off and put her pyjamas on for her. Once she'd tucked Sophie up in bed she decided to put her own pyjamas on before re-emerging downstairs and sat back down on the sofa with her daughters.

Later that night Amy was still awake her stomach was hurting and she had a bit of a temperature she'd been thinking a lot about the baby and what is was going to be like to become a Mother. She snuck into her Mums room and went and laid next to her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her she could hear her Mum snoring and this made Amy giggle, she'd never even realised her Mum was a snorer. Hearing something Rachel woke up suddenly, she jumped out in fright when she realised that they were 2 arms wrapped around her. "Amy you scared me what are you doing here" Rachel asked inquisitively "I was just thinking about stuff and I don't feel very well my stomach hurts and I'm all sweaty" Amy said "well try waking me first before coming into my bed so I wake up with someone right next to me, come on let's go downstairs I'll get you a drink and some medicine" Rachel said softly

The two of them crept downstairs quietly Amy started pacing around the living room while Rachel went to get her some medicine and water. "Hey don't pace around like that you're making me feel restless and it'll make that baby feel all restless" Rachel said coming back into the room handing her the stuff and sitting down with Amy on the sofa. "I couldn't get to sleep Mum"

"Took me a while to get to sleep to" Rachel said

"You were certainly asleep when I came in you were snoring like a motorbike"

"I don't snore" Rachel said indignantly

"Yes you do."

"Well is it any wonder I need a good night's sleep after all the stress you lot put me through" Rachel sighed smiling slightly. They stayed silent for a few minutes both of them in their own little world just thinking about everything

"Mum I know I'm like the daftest person in the world and I'm immature, loud and everything else but am I going to be an ok Mum" Rachel thought for a moment before saying "Amy it's going to be really hard for you to be a Mum and it's going to feel at first like the baby has taken over your whole life and sometimes I bet you'll feel like just running outside and carrying on running, I mean you're still a child yourself but I think that underneath all the daftness and silliness you're a very sensible and caring person and those are definitely good qualities in a Mum and besides you're not going to be on your own I'll be there to support you" Rachel said calmly

"Why is it you're so perfect at everything Mum I bet you were perfect at school, at your job as a Mum" Amy sighed

"I'm far from perfect Amy, I've made a hell of a lot of mistakes and done things I wish I hadn't and I'm not just talking about… about my past either because I'm constantly doing things I later wish I hadn't in my job and with you lot. But we have to learn to move on from mistakes after all there's no point in thinking about everything bad we've ever done where would that get us? We just have to make the best of things" Rachel said she gave Amy a cuddle before the 2 of them went back upstairs to bed. Amy quickly fell asleep thinking about everything that had happened today

**Please review I'd really appreciate it xxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hi everyone, so sorry I haven't updated in ages collapsed a few days ago so been resting**

"Good morning sweetheart" Rachel whispered to Sophie as she shook her awake gently. For once Sophie had slept in and Rachel was really glad about this as she'd had loads of paperwork she wanted to sort out so she could have the full day with the girls.

"Hello Rachel" Sophie said sounding really sleepy. Everyone was getting really excited for Christmas as it was now only 1 week away. Rachel had spent hours on line looking for presents for all of the girls she'd even bought Amy's little baby something for when it was born.

"What are we going to be doing today?" Sophie asked as she stepped out of her comfortable bed and Rachel started to brush her hair.

"Well I thought we could go into town for the day they have a lovely Christmas market on does that sound okay" Rachel asked, Sophie smiled she loved seeing all the Christmas stuff in town and looking at all the Christmas lights that seemed to be up everywhere, and she loved having days out with everyone often Amy and Holly would stay at home and it would be just her and Rachel which she liked but found quite boring sometimes

"That sounds really good" Sophie said

"Okay well I'll just go and wake the other two" Rachel said getting up to go and wake Holly and Amy, all of a sudden she heard a yelp coming from Amy's room, fearing there was something wrong with Amy or the baby she sprinted into her room

"Amy what's wrong are you in pain" Rachel asked worried

"It kicked me, the baby kicked my belly" Amy screamed she was astonished when she'd felt the hard kick as she didn't even realise something that was inside her could do that

"Amy you scared me I thought there was something seriously wrong all baby's kick you, honestly when I was pregnant with you, I felt like I was a football the amount of times I'd get kicked, now come on get up we're going into town" Rachel said practically dragging her daughter out of bed. Before going to wake up Holly.

Eventually everyone was ready to go, however Rachel had to go and answer the phone. "Sorry kids this shouldn't take long" Rachel sighed, feeling annoyed at the fact she couldn't seem to get a moments peace from anything

"Hello who's speaking please" Rachel asked

"Good morning Miss Mason this is detective inspector Whittingham, we have some bad news for you" the rather gruff sounding man explained

"Okay" Rachel said confused

"It would be more appropriate for me to explain it face to face would it be possible for me to come round to the house" The man asked politely

"Well now isn't really the best time me and my daughters where just about to go out" Rachel explained unable to understand what was going on she looked across at the girls all of whom were gesturing for her to finish the conversation and go out with them she mouthed "give me a minute" at them hoping they'd allow her to finish the conversation as she could tell how impatient they were becoming.

"Miss Mason we wouldn't ask unless it was of upmost importance" The detective said calmly

"Fine well you best come round then do you have my address" Rachel asked feeling exasperated and upset that there day out had been ruined

"Yes we do we'll be round as soon as possible" He said before Rachel hung up

"Girls I'm sorry but we're going to have to stay here" Rachel said much to the girl's disappointment

"But now I won't get to see Santa in the grotto and he won't know what I want" Sophie said sounding worried

"Sorry darling I'll make sure he finds out what you want I promise" Rachel said feeling dreadful for ruining the day for everyone

"Guess I'll just go back to bed then" Amy sighed for once Rachel didn't argue with her to stay up she was lost in her thought; she still was none the wiser about what on earth these men were wanting. About half an hour later Rachel heard the sharp knock on her front door quickly she jumped out of the arm chair where she was sat with Sophie on her lap and went to answer it. "Sophie I need you to go upstairs for a few minutes. Don't worry you can come back down in a few minutes I just need to have a chat to these men for a while it won't take long. Go on read a book for a while" Rachel instructed

Soon Rachel and the 2 detectives where sat in the living room while the girls where entertaining themselves upstairs. "Now would you like to explain to me what was so urgent it couldn't wait an hour or two" Rachel said rather icily.

"Of course, look we have some terrible news for you, this morning you're Tom your brother was discovered dead in his house in the early hours of the morning" the man blurted out. Rachel sunk back down onto the chair, unable to take in what was being said, she felt like she was going to be sick, she remained silent for what seemed like forever, part of her wanted to cry however no tears were coming to her eyes, probably due to the shock. How could her brother be dead, she'd seen him just a few weeks ago and he'd seemed fine he was joking with her girls and been messing around with his son he'd been so lively, nothing had seemed wrong with him then he was so normal, too alive to die just a week later.

"How can he be dead, no you're lying he's still alive" Rachel stammered fearing she was going to faint from the shock.

"I'm afraid we're not, Mr Mason was dead when we woke up, his son was lying in bed with him, nothing can be confirmed until forensics come back with some results however it almost certain he died from a sudden heart attack, we're very sorry Miss Mason is there anyone at all that you need us to contact, you're sister has been contacted.

"No thank you" Rachel whispered hoping the men would go soon as she needed some time on her own so she could have a cry. "What about Jacob what's happening to him, his Mother passed away a couple of months ago" Rachel said suddenly remembering her brothers son, she couldn't imagine the pain the little boy was going through he was just 5 years old and already he'd had to deal with the death of both of his parents. She knew that whatever pain she was experiencing it would be 10 times worse for the Jacob his Dad was all he had and now he'd lost him. Rachel wondered what on earth was going to happen to him; he had nowhere to stay. Rachel grew even dizzier as thoughts kept whizzing through her head

"Ah well this is the other thing we need to discuss with you Miss Mason. When Jacobs Mother passed your brother made a will stating that if anything should happen to him, Jacob should be looked after by yourself" Rachel gasped

"Obviously if you're not willing to oblige then alternative arrangements can be made" the detective explained

"No of course he can stay here; it's just a bit of a shock"

"Of course, very well we'll bring him round here in about 2 hours that should give you time to get yourself together"

"Okay, look I don't mean to be rude but would it be possible for you to give me some time alone now" Rachel asked

"Of course we'll see you later Miss Mason" The man said before gathering his coat and left the house. Almost as soon as he closed the door Rachel began to sob, slowly at first before becoming louder which attracted the attention of the 3 girls who came running downstairs. The 3 of them were astonished when they saw Rachel crying uncontrollably, neither of them could ever remember seeing her cry before they all rushed over to her and Sophie plonked herself down on Rachel's knee and put her arms around her.

"Mum what's the matter" Amy asked really worried. Rachel tried desperately hard to compose herself "Your Uncle Toms passed away" Rachel said still crying. Of course Holly and Amy were devastated they both loved their Uncle Tom very much and couldn't imagine him not being alive. Sophie didn't know Tom very well but was still upset to see all her family crying. Rachel knew she had to try and get it together for Jacobs sake she couldn't imagine what it was going to be like having another child staying with her and she knew that he would need so much love and support to get through all this and she also knew that no matter how upset she was feeling she had to stay strong, Jacob needed someone there for him to try and comfort him and Rachel had to be that person …

**Please review I would really love to hear what you all think xxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

All of a sudden Rachel heard the sharp knock on her door. She jumped up and tried to wipe away any evidence of her tears. Jacob stood outside the door he was shaking he had never been so upset in his life and couldn't understand while suddenly his Daddy had left him so he was all alone with no one to play games or chat to. Ever since his Mother had died his Dad had been everything he had and he loved him more than anything else ever. Jacob didn't really know his Aunty Rachel very well as he only saw her a couple of times a year because he and his Daddy lived so far. He felt nervous he was worried that Rachel wouldn't want to have him around or that she was really strict and nasty. Suddenly he his aunty standing there she had a kind smile on her face and she crouched down to speak to him. "Hi Jacob would you like to come inside?" Rachel asked the frightened little boy. Jacob nodded holding on tightly to his small bag full of all his possessions.

Jacob stepped into the house where he was going to be staying now, he didn't know where anything was and he didn't know what to say or what to do, he wanted to cry and scream out for his Daddy to come and pick him up and take him to the park to play football he wanted everything to be back to normal so badly. Jacob looked at the 3 girls in front of him; they were all chatting and laughing loudly. Jacob felt like he was going to shrivel up so eventually he didn't exist anymore, he wanted to know what they were laughing and chatting about so he could join in as well.

After a few seconds Rachel came into the room she placed her hand on Jacob's shoulder and gave it a squeeze supportively. "Girls quieten down please. Now why don't we all have a sit down on the settee and see what's on TV" Rachel suggested wanting to make everything as calm and relaxed as possible so Jacob would feel more at home. All 3 of the girls turned to look at Jacob. Amy and Holly felt really sorry for him after all he was only 5 years old and had just lost everything however Sophie didn't really understand what was happening, she felt quite bewildered as it was strange for her-someone new coming into the family after all this time. "Hi Jacob why don't you come and sit down with us" Amy asked, unsure of what to do Jacob sat down gingerly right at the end of the sofa next to his Aunt Rachel.

Holly began to flick through the channels looking for something she thought Jacob might like to watch "Jacob what do you want to watch on TV" Holly asked, Jacob didn't know what to say he couldn't seem to make any decisions and didn't know what to say because he was scared he might say the wrong thing and upset everyone, he hadn't said anything since he came into the house. Rachel's heart went out to him when she realised how scared and upset he seemed. "Why aren't you saying anything Jacob, Rachel why isn't he speaking?" Sophie asked not realising why he was upset "Shh Sophie, Jacob do you want to come upstairs with me darling we can start unpacking some of your stuff" Rachel said wanting to try and have a chat to Jacob on her own hoping he would relax a bit he needed to have a cry and be comforted by someone but didn't feel like he could yet. Rachel held out her hand for the little boy who only just came above her waist he looked so small and vulnerable next to her. Jacob took Rachel's hand and followed her upstairs.

"Right this is going to be your room for now does this seem okay" Rachel asked, again Jacob didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head. "Oh sweetheart I know how hard this is and if you want someone to talk to I'm right here" Rachel said as she started getting Jacobs clothes out of his suitcase, Jacob tried to help out by getting out some of his toys and putting them on the shelf, he was trying so hard to be a big boy and be brave but he was finding it really hard, he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything all he could think about was his daddy and how much he wanted him with him. Jacob grabbed some more toys but they slipped out of his trembling hands immediately this made him want to cry, Rachel went over to pick them up and sensing he was upset put her hand on Jacobs back "Sorry aunty Rachel" he stuttered "That's alright Jacob, do you feel tired darling?" Rachel asked "a little bit" Jacob replied sounding small. Rachel was glad he had finally said something although it wasn't much, it was certainly better than nothing "I bet you do Jacob, I'll tell you what why don't I run you a nice hot bath, have some tea and then we can get you off to bed, that sound okay" Jacob nodded, "Okay I'll just be a few minutes with the bath, that'll give you a few minutes to yourself." Rachel said she could tell Jacob wanted a little bit of time on his own just to try and come to terms with being moved somewhere new, of course it would take a lot longer for him to come to terms with his Daddy's death but eventually he would get there.

As soon as Rachel had left the room Jacob rummaged around in his bag and found the teddy his Daddy had bought for him ages ago, sobbing he held it close to his chest and went and curled up on the bed he tried to stop himself crying because he knew he had to be a big brave boy but it was no use.

Soon Rachel came back in she found Jacob clutching his bear, but he had stopped crying and had tried wiping away his tears, Rachel noticed his eyes were all red but didn't know what to do or say to comfort him. "Should we get you that bath now" Rachel asked softly. Rachel helped him out of his clothes and got him into the bath. Jacob felt strange having someone else bath him after his Daddy had done it for all these years. Rachel was gentle enough but she didn't do all the special things his Daddy did at bath time like run all the little plastic cars along the side and make funny duck noises, he missed all this already.

"Are you ready to come out now Jacob" Rachel asked. Jacob wanted to stay in for longer at least he felt warm and relaxed In there and he didn't have to worry about what he was doing but he couldn't say that he wanted to stay in longer because he thought he might get told off for being cheeky so obediently he stepped out the bath and allowed his aunty Rachel to dry him and put him in his favourite dinosaur pyjamas. "Do you want me to show you round my house then, I know you've been here before but that was quite a long time ago wasn't it?" Jacob nodded before following Rachel around the house where she showed him all the bedroom, bathrooms etc. which finished in them in them going back into the living room where her 3 girls were all still sat "You 3 haven't moved much have you?" Rachel remarked no one said anything back to her as they were all too engrossed in the TV "Right I'll get tea on shouldn't be too long, Jacob will you be okay here for a few minutes" Jacob nodded he didn't really want to stay with the 3 girls in case they started asking him questions all he wanted to do was go to his Daddy and play football in the park with him.

"Why don't you come and sit down on the sofa" Sophie asked she couldn't understand why the boy was so quiet and she was finding it annoying that he wouldn't say anything. Jacob looked around for Rachel to ask if he was allowed to sit down, but she wasn't around so he stayed standing "It's okay Jacob you're allowed to sit down, it'll be fine" Amy said trying to sound reassuring. Jacob sat right at the end of the sofa and looked around fearfully "What are you looking at, you can't just stare around like that" Sophie said exasperated. "Sorry" Jacob mumbled "Sophie don't speak to him like that" Holly said. Sophie felt confused because she couldn't understand why this little boy was getting all the attention, she didn't

like someone else coming into the family as she was so used to being the baby of the family who everyone had to look after.

A few minutes later they were all sitting round the table eating pizza after today either Rachel or Jacob felt like eating, Rachel noticed Jacob messing around with his food obviously not really wanting to eat it "Are you finished with that Jacob" Rachel asked hoping she wouldn't embarrass him. "Yes" Jacob just about managed to say "Why was he allowed to mess around with his food you always tell me off when I play with food" Sophie said sulkily causing Jacob to turn red "Sophie that's enough" Rachel said calmly. "It's not fair why does he have to come and ruin things" Sophie ushered under her breathe so no one else would hear her.

"It's about time you two were getting to bed" Rachel said to Sophie and Jacob having just glanced at her watch." That's not fair it's not a school night and he's younger than me" Sophie protested sounding indignant Rachel sighed heavily before saying "Fine you can have 20 more minutes but then bed and no arguments" Rachel said firmly "Jacob you look shattered do you want to get off to bed now" Rachel asked "yes please" Jacob replied and he followed Rachel upstairs and into bed. She tucked him in and tried to make him as comfortable as possible "Do you want me to stay up here for a bit, we could read a book or have a little chat if you want?" Rachel suggested she wanted to talk to Jacob to get him to open up a bit "No thank you aunty Rachel I just want to go to sleep" Jacob said wanting some time alone "okay sweetheart night night hope you have a good sleep see you in the morning" Rachel said as she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving his room.

It was nearly 11pm Jacob had been trying to get to sleep for hours but all he could think about was his Daddy his pillow was soaking wet from all of his tears, he knew that everyone else was fast asleep in bed and he didn't like being the only one awake it made him feel all alone and scared. He reached in his bag for his teddy usually whenever he was sad his Daddy would make the teddy wipe up all his tears and make things better but he couldn't find his teddy and this made him feel sad and lonely, and he started to cry even more. Suddenly Jacob felt his sheets go all wet and to his horror he realised he'd wet the bed, his pyjamas were soaking he hadn't even realised he needed to go to the toilet he'd just been too caught up in everything that had happened, he didn't want to go and wake his aunty Rachel up as he thought she'd be cross with him and he felt really embarrassed as he hadn't had an accident for at least a year now and he was supposed to be being a big brave boy.

Rachel had just woke up, surprisingly she'd got to sleep quite quickly considering all that had happened today, once she was awake though she couldn't get back to sleep she was just tossing and turning for ages so she decided to go and make herself a coffee and maybe watch some TV for a while. On her way downstairs she heard some crying coming from Jacobs's bedroom and went to go and see what was going on, she felt really sorry for him and hoped he would talk to her now and let her know how he was feeling. She didn't want to wake the other girls who were all sleeping soundly so she just crept into his room where she found her nephew shaking with a tear stained face "Jacob I was just about to go downstairs do you want to come with me so we can have a talk" Rachel asked sitting down on his bed"

Jacob was shocked when he saw his aunty come in the room he didn't want her to find him like this "I can't get to sleep I'm sorry for still being awake" Jacob stammered "That's okay Jacob, it's often hard to fall asleep when bad things happen so do you want to come downstairs for a bit" Rachel asked again "No I'll stay here" Jacob said sounding uncertain and worried "Won't you come and keep me company for a while, it's nice to have someone to talk to" Rachel continued, Jacob cried again he wanted to go downstairs but didn't want to tell his aunty he'd wet himself fearing he'd get into trouble. Seeing him cry Rachel put her arms around him and gave him a hug, his quilt came down and Rachel realised what he was so upset about. "sorry" Jacob said sounding terribly young and afraid "oh Jacob it doesn't matter sweetheart happens to everyone, and it's been a horrible day for you, let's get you sorted and come downstairs so we can have a talk" Rachel said gently she stripped Jacobs bed and helped him out of his pyjamas and gave him some clean ones. "I want my Daddy" Jacob cried "I know you do darling so do I" Rachel said rubbing his back. They went downstairs and Rachel sat Jacob down on the sofa before quickly putting his sheets in the washing machine.

When Rachel came back in Jacob was sobbing all over again, she sat down next to him and she put him on her knee where he curled up like a baby and started crying onto her. "Daddy said I was a big brave boy, I've tried to be brave but now I've wet myself and I'm crying" Jacob said feeling really upset. Rachel didn't know what to say to make him feel better "Jacob I've told you it's fine darling, you are being so brave and I know it's awful isn't it having your first night without your Daddy of course you're going to be hard and everyone even adults need to have a cry sometimes" Rachel said Jacob tried to stop himself crying and after a few minutes fell asleep on Rachel's knee, Rachel was please he needed some rest after today. Rachel stroked his head soothingly for a few more minutes. She carried him upstairs and put him in her bed so if he woke up she was right there next to him.

It was about 12am Sophie woke up suddenly, she felt lonely so she went into Rachel's bedroom hoping she would give her a cuddle and help her get back to sleep but when she got there she discovered Jacob was already there this made her feel really jealous as she was normally the only one who would go into Rachel's bed if she was upset but now she felt like someone else had taken her place and she didn't like it one bit and wanted everything to go back to normal her being the little baby of the family and getting all the attention ….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Sorry for not updating for so long not had the time over Christmas **

"Yes I'll speak to her straight away, thank you and I'm really sorry about all of this" Rachel said before slamming down the phone, she'd just been speaking Sophie's teacher who had been telling her about Sophie's poor behaviour recently. Rachel couldn't believe it Sophie had never misbehaved before; she'd been in trouble before for talking in class and daft things like that but never anything too serious. Rachel had also noticed her behaviour had changed around the house she was quieter and she'd started doing really stupid things, she blatantly ignored Jacob and was rude to Rachel, Sophie and Amy. Rachel knew she needed to find out what was going on.  
"Sophie come down here please" Rachel called, in was 8.45 and Rachel had only just got Sophie off to bed she'd kicked up a big fuss about staying downstairs and she'd refused to move.

Sophie heard Rachel but decided to stay in bed, she didn't want to talk to Rachel because she knew she was only going to tell her off again, Sophie was still feeling jealous of Jacob and was acting bad to get as much attention as possible.

"Sophie I won't ask you again get down here right now, I know you're not asleep" Rachel said getting angrier now. When Sophie failed to come downstairs Rachel sighed and went up to her room where she found Sophie sitting up in bed looking angry, then Rachel noticed her lipstick on the floor with some of it smeared all over Sophie's bed sheets. Rachel picked it up before looking at Sophie with her best angry headmistress look on her face.

"Did you take this out of my room" Rachel asked glaring at Sophie. Sophie remained silent. "I asked you a question"

"No I didn't" Sophie shouted back

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, I thought I told you to get downstairs, you can clean those sheets yourself now come with me now" Rachel ordered

"No go away" Sophie retaliated before she burst into floods of angry tears

"Sophie what's gotten into you, you've been a pain in the butt all week what's wrong" Rachel asked kneeling next to Sophie's bed

"Nothing why can't you leave me alone" Sophie said still with anger evident in her voice. Rachel was puzzled she couldn't understand why Sophie was suddenly acting up like this.

"no I'm not going to go away you and me need to have a talk, you're teacher just phoned me up and told me about your behaviour this week, I hope you realise it's totally not acceptable, I won't tolerate poor behaviour not from you, Holly, Amy or Jacob, I won't accept behaviour from any of you at school or at home is that clear" It was strange for Rachel having to scold Sophie but if she was to be her Mum she would have to do it.

"You would let him do it you let him do anything" Sophie said sulkily

"Let who do what?" Rachel asked wondering what Sophie was getting so angry about

"Doesn't matter I want to go to sleep" Sophie mumbled

"Fine but let me make myself clear if I get any other calls from your teacher, if you don't start behaving better around the house or if I get even a sniff that you're behaviour hasn't been acceptable there will be serious trouble Sophie" Rachel said getting up. "Night night"

I t was Saturday the next day and everyone was eating breakfast Sophie was still in a bad mood and wasn't being very polite to anyone. "Sophie please can you pass me the milk" Jacob asked politely. As usual Sophie ignored him and continued to eat her breakfast. "Sophie pass the milk to Jacob" Rachel commanded.

Sophie didn't respond "Sophie what did we talk about just last night now pass the milk" Rachel said sternly "Why should I he doesn't belong here, I hate him" Sophie shouted. Jacob felt upset he couldn't understand what he'd done to make Sophie not like him. "You can't say things like that Sophie it's horrible" Amy said shocked much to Sophie's annoyance Amy was always so nice to her "Sophie that's a terrible thing to say" Holly agreed.

Sophie could bare it no longer and stomped out the room

"God what was that about?" Amy said she was feeling sick this morning and the baby was kicking her like mad

"I don't know. Sorry about that Jacob she doesn't mean it I promise here's the milk sweetie, I'll go and get her and make Sophie apologise to you" Rachel said handing Jacob the bottle of milk and patting his shoulder tentatively

"I don't mind" Jacob stuttered sounding fragile

"Well I do she needs to know she can't speak to anyone like that, it's totally inappropriate"

Rachel left the dining room and saw Sophie stomping upstairs "Hey where do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs"  
"No you're going to come back here and you're going to apologise to Jacob and then I want you to go to your room and we're going to have a serious talk"  
"I don't want to apologise to Jacob" Sophie said sounding adamant

"Fine you can go up to your room and you can only come out once you've apologised" Rachel said. Sophie burst into tears again "I won't apologise to him" Sophie said stamping her foot on the floor.

"Sophie one thing you should have learnt about me by now silly tantrums will not make me change my mind in fact it'll just get you into more trouble, now unless you want you and I to seriously fall out I suggest you do exactly what I've told you" Rachel said from the bottom of the stairs getting more and more annoyed by Sophie's behaviour. Sophie realised there was no way she was going to win and went to her room still crying.

2 hours later Sophie was still in her room Rachel had been to check on her a few times and had asked her if she'd apologised yet which she hadn't so she'd left her in her room hoping she's see sense.

Sophie got bored in her room so she went into see Jacob "Rachel said I had to say sorry so make sure you tell her I have done" Sophie said "But remember I still don't like you and neither does Rachel, Holly or Amy they just feel sorry for you" Sophie said before quickly going out his room beginning to feel bad. Jacob began to cry he hated it that Sophie was being so mean to him and he didn't like to think that his aunty Rachel and 2 cousins didn't want him because he loved them very much and he liked it here. Rachel had been so kind to him and she didn't get cross if he wanted come into her room at night time even if it was really late.

Rachel went into Sophie's bedroom and sat on her bed "Have you said sorry yet" she asked "Yes" Sophie replied "Good you can come out now, come and give me a hand with lunch, I want to talk to you about something" Rachel explained Sophie nodded and followed Rachel downstairs wondering what she wanted to talk to her about she figured she was still in big trouble and was going to get told off again.

Rachel showed Sophie how to peel a potato and got Sophie peeling some with her. They chatted just like normal for a few minutes both of them busy. I t was nice for Sophie to just have some time with Rachel to herself and this is what she'd been missing with Jacob being so upset he'd had most of the attention and this was what was making Sophie feel jealous, she didn't really hate him she just didn't like seeing Rachel act like she did with her with Jacob.

"Sophie do you remember when you first came to live with us?" Rachel asked

"Yes" Sophie replied unable to tell where this was going

"And do you remember how scary and strange everything seemed and how quiet you were because you didn't know anyone properly" Rachel continued Sophie nodded her head as she remembered it quite vividly

"Well that's exactly how Jacob's feeling now and just like you did he needs everyone's support right now think how you'd feel if when you were just getting used to living here ignores you and said things that weren't very nice, you wouldn't have liked it would you"

"No Rachel sorry Rachel" Sophie mumbled feeling guilty "I just didn't want things to change now everyone hates me and doesn't want me around" Sophie cried. Rachel sighed and put down the potato she was peeling and put her arms around Sophie "Hey come on it's okay, it's okay Sophie, just because Jacob's here doesn't mean we don't all want you here, don't get all upset, all it is Jacob needs some extra attention at the moment because his Daddy's just died" Rachel explained still hugging Sophie

"Is that why he's all upset all the time"Sophie asked "Yes probably so do you think you could be a really good girl and try and make it up to him properly so we can all get on together because then nobody gets in trouble and we'll be much happier won't we huh" Rachel said "I feel really bad now but I've done something terrible and I'm really sorry and now you're going to hate me and …"

"Slow down Sophie now tell me what's happened" Rachel said calmly

"I can't tell anyone"  
"come on you can trust me can't you? It can't be as bad as all that"

"It is I lied I didn't apologise to him properly I told him none of you lot wanted him around and I hated him" Sophie wept

"Well that wasn't very nice was it? But it's not too late to make things better now what I say we do is leave these smelly potatoes till later and go and see Jacob okay" Rachel said Sophie nodded and took hold of Rachel's hand and walked upstairs with her together they went up to Jacobs room and Rachel heard him crying "Sophie wait here a sec will you" Rachel said before going into the room. She went over to Jacob and sat him down on her knee and rocked him as if he were a baby "Shh its okay Jacob I know what happened Sophie told me, she's really sorry you know darling do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked gently

"No" Jacob replied "It's not true you know and she has something to say to you, Sophie come in now"  
Nervously Sophie shuffled in looking embarrassed she sat down on Jacobs bed "I'm really sorry for being so nasty to you Jacob I didn't mean it" Sophie explained as she put her arms round Jacob who had stopped crying by now "It's okay" Jacob said Rachel put her one free arm around Sophie who buried her head in Rachel's chest.

Little children's fights were so much easier to sort out than teenagers Rachel thought to herself they she looked down on Sophie and Jacob and smiled it was nice to have two young and innocent people in her arms who had still got everything to discover "I don't know, honestly I have 2 arms so that means I have room to give the 2 of you the biggest cuddles ever and that's all that matters" Rachel said as she held onto he 2 of them.

**Please review xxxx  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**I know I haven't updated in months I had no idea where to take the story but now I do**

Rachel and Amy were in mother care it was only a few weeks now till the baby was due and they needed to start doing some shopping but Amy was in a strop and Rachel felt more than a little embarrassed by being seen in a shop like this where there was loads of expectant mothers all of whom were in their 30's with her pregnant 15 year old. Amy was leant against the trolley with a bored expression on her face. "Amy stand up look everyone's staring at us" Rachel hissed nudging Amy slightly "Not my fault" Amy retorted before eventually standing up, Rachel raised her eyebrows slightly and even that was enough to annoy Amy today "Well if you're that embarrassed to be seen with me go "Amy said raising her voice slightly before walking off away from her Mum

"Amy get back here "Rachel said firmly reluctantly Amy walked back slowly all she wanted to do was get back home and crawl into bed her stomach was hurting and she hadn't slept properly for days "lose your attitude and start to grow up" Rachel lectured much to Amy's annoyance but she knew better than to say anything back she really wasn't in the mood.

Sighing she picked up the first lot of baby clothes she saw and threw them in the trolley "Hey what are you doing your baby won't be able to wear them till it's about a year old and those look really cheap and tacky they'll fall to pieces with their first wash "Rachel said, Amy had had just about enough of her mum going on at her by now "fine you sort it out then its obvious you know everything about bloody babies anyway, I'm going home save you the embarrassment won't it, or better still I'll give the baby to someone else that way you'll be able to carry on with your perfect little life with your perfect job where nothing goes wrong" Amy shouted before flouncing out of the shop, angry tears starting to form she didn't even know why she was so upset or angry her mum wasn't deliberately trying to annoy her she was just trying to help.

"Amy come on I didn't mean …look just come back" Rachel said but Amy had already left the shop and had started to walk back home. Quickly Rachel went over to the counter and paid for the things they had already picked up before she started to walk home.

As soon as Amy had got back home she was greeted by holly who noticed her red eyes "what's up aim and where's Mum thought you were going shopping with her "Holly asked curiously "yeah I was but ….oh just leave me alone "Amy screamed which came as a surprise to Holly. Amy ran up to her bedroom and sank down onto her bed before bursting into floods of tears.

A few minutes later Rachel came home and saw Holly standing in the kitchen "Hey Holly you okay" Rachel asked "Yeah what's up with Amy she seemed really upset" Holly said as Rachel sat down on one of the chairs "she got a bit upset earlier she'll be okay soon I'll go and see her when she's cooled off a bit" Rachel explained "What are you up to anyway? "Rachel said glancing round at the masses of paper on the kitchen table "Geography project for tomorrow on volcanoes "Holly answered she was trying her best to make sure she did all her homework on time only just last week miss Haydock had been talking to Rachel about the lack of homework Holly was doing and it was fair to say Rachel had not been best pleased and had a serious talk with her daughter "need a hand? "Rachel offered "yeah that'd be great if you have time" Holly said pleased, her Mum had been so busy recently with Amy and the baby, the 2 younger children and when she wasn't with them she was working so Holly was beginning to get a bit overlooked and Rachel recognised this and wanted to make sure she spent time with Holly still.

Together the two of them worked for a good half hour on the geography project until it was near perfect "Thanks Mum" Holly said gratefully as Rachel started to make 2 cups of coffee intending to bring one up to Amy in a few minutes and have a chat to her. "It's okay Holly now I'm going to go and check on your sister so can you keep an eye on Sophie and Jacob please I think there just watching TV in the living room"

Rachel headed upstairs even from a distance she could still hear her daughter crying and her heart melted for her-she could only imagine how these last few months must have been for Amy and how scared she must be feeling and felt that as her mum it was her job to support her as best she could. She gently knocked on Amy's door before going into her room and sitting down on Amy's bed

"brought you up a coffee" Rachel said Amy turned round and took the coffee and put on her bedside table "Thanks" Amy mumbled "sorry for storming off like that "she said sounding small and young "come here "Rachel said gently and wrapped her arms round Amy who burst Into fresh floods of tears as she rested her head on her mums shoulder. "Shh its okay, I know, I know shh" Rachel comforted she hated seeing any child upset especially her own daughter." I don't even know why I'm crying, I just feel so upset and I don't know why "Amy explained though sobs. "I know but you're going to be okay soon I promise darling" They stayed cuddled up for ages it was exactly what Amy needed-when she was in her mums arms she felt safe like she could escape all the crap that was going on in the outside everything felt familiar the sweet motherly smell of Rachel's perfume and her soft skin.

A few hours later Rachel realised she needed to go back out to get some stuff for tea, Holly had gone out with a friend so it was just the 4 of them in the house" Kids we need to go to Tesco" she said to Sophie and Jacob "Aim do you want to stay here" Rachel asked "yes please" Amy replied. Within a matter Rachel had got the 2 kids ready and they were out of the house.

Amy was on her bed and suddenly she felt an almighty pain sweep over her, she had never been in so much agony in her life. "oww" she yelped out she felt terrified she knew the baby must be coming however it was a good few weeks too early a few seconds later the pain came again only it was worse this time she felt terrified and no word could possibly describe the pain she was experiencing" MUM come back" she cried she had never wanted her mother more she knew Rachel would know what to do but it was too late Rachel had driven off so Amy was all alone.

5 minutes had passed and the pain was growing worse by the second Amy hadn't thought it possible for someone to be in this amount of pain and still be alive "help me somebody please "Amy begged suddenly she felt her trousers go damp she presumed this was her waters however when she looked down she saw blood all over her trousers and felt more coming out "owww help me" she cried out tears streaming from her praying for her mum to come back and find her, she had no idea what was happening was the baby dying? Was she dying? She simply didn't know her face was pale and her body was covered in pools of sweat and blood. This scene looked like something from a horror movie.

Another 15 minutes Amy was growing weaker and weaker she was no longer able to shout out all her energy was being used to stay conscience. Everything was going blurry and she began to drift in and out of consciousness she was trying not so hard to stay awake but it was tempting to let the darkness consume her she could feel how much blood she was losing and knew that if her mum didn't come back soon her body would give up.

Rachel swerved onto the drive and carried her shopping bags in oblivious to the life threatening situation Amy was in. she let the 2 youngest out. "Rachel I want a lift in "Sophie said "why?" Rachel asked bemused "because I'm too tired to walk in I've already walked all around the shops so that's enough walking" Rachel laughed "come on then get on my back miss lazy" Rachel said unaware every second that she was being held up was decreasing amys chance of survival.

"Aim we're back "Rachel shouted when she got no response she shouted again "Amy" Rachel sighed and went upstairs she opened Amy's door and gasped her face turning pale in a matter of seconds "Sophie bring me the phone now "Rachel screamed, Rachel rushed over to her daughter took her hand and smothered it in kisses shocked beyond belief and terrified for her daughter and unborn child "Amy come on stay with us sweetie try and keep your eyes open that's it good girl, we're going to get you to hospital and you're going to be fine darling I promise" Rachel said "Sophie hurry up and bring the phone "Rachel yelled "Mum" Amy said barely awake "kept calling you but you didn't come "Amy mumbled "I'm hear now sweetheart" Rachel said rubbing her daughters hand "Don't go "Amy begged unable to think clearly "I'm not going anywhere" Rachel assured her before Amy lost consciousness again.

**Please review xxxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Just a quick note to say this chapter is probably not going to be completely medically accurate as I am only 15 and therefore know very little about childbirth other than what I've seen on TV lol**

"Amy come on stay with us "Rachel said as Amy struggled to keep her eyes open "ambulance is nearly here now darling and you're going to be absolutely fine" Rachel said her voice sounding thick from trying to hold back her tears. Amy tried to stay awake but it was all becoming too much of an effort all she wanted to do was close her eyes maybe that way the pain would stop. "Mum I'm so scared I think baby's gone" Amy said even speaking was a massive struggle now "I know darling but I'm sure you and baby are going to be just fine" Rachel soothed as Amy sobbed next to her "Mum if I don't make it I love you and I'm sorry for anything bad I've ever done or if I've ever hurt you because you're the best mum anyone could ever have" Amy said she was in so much pain she doubted she would stay alive and she felt she needed to say these things to her mother in case they never saw each other again "hey don't you dare talk like that once baby's out things are going to get back to normal…well better than normal right "Rachel said unable to bear the thought of losing her daughter "okay "Amy stuttered as Rachel hugged her.

After what seemed like an eternity the ambulance came to the house the paramedics soon found Amy and rushed over to her "hi Amy can you hear me?" she asked "yes" Amy managed to say. "okay good we need to get you to hospital straight away okay we need to get you in the ambulance your mum can come with us or follow behind in the car whatever's best" The lady explained "mum stay with me I need you near me "Amy begged "course I'll come with you Mel will be here in a few minutes to look after the other 3"

Soon both Rachel and Amy were in the ambulance on the way to hospital. "Amy how much pain are you in" the paramedic asked sounding concerned "loads it's getting worse and I can feel im still bleeding" Amy wept "okay I think we're running out of time we're going to need to get baby out now" she explained "what? She needs to have a c section surely" Rachel said sounding horrified "the longer we leave it the less chance we have of saving Amy and baby" the paramedic said quietly to Rachel so as not to worry Amy even further. "Right Amy my love we're going to need you to start pushing my love do you think you can do that for us" the lady asked "I can't I'm too tired and I'm scared" Amy sobbed "Amy listen to me darling you can o this you are strong enough to do it and I'll be right next to you holding your hand I know how scared you are but we want you and baby to be safe as possible so we can get you home again yes "Rachel said gently trying to sound as possible.

"Amy we want you to put your legs in the air and separate them that's it good girl" The lady encouraged blood was still gushing out and it looked pretty clear Amy was miscarrying however they still needed to get the baby out was holding her mum's hand tightly she had hold of it so tight Rachel thought her fingers were about to break off not that she minded she was willing to take any pain if it meant her daughter ould be okay. "Amy we need you to push darling" the paramedic said "okay" Amy gasped and gave a big push before yelping out in pain "that's brilliant right into your bottom" Amy continued to push "Good girl your doing fabtastic a few more pushes and baby will be out" Amy did as she was told nobody was sure how a teenage girl was being able to deal with all the pain and fear she must be experiencing but somehow she was managing and before long her baby came out the paramedics brought Amy's baby girl to one side.

"Amy you have no idea how proud I am of you "Rachel said "why isn't she crying mum go over and see" Amy instructed.

Rachel went over to the paramedics "is the baby okay?" Rachel asked almost as soon as she said it th baby let out a small cry by some miracle unbeknown to anyone she had survived and although extremely weak it looked as though she was going to be fine. "yes she's fine do you want to hold her Rachel and bring her over to her mummy "she asked kindly Rachel scooped the tiny baby into her eyes and pulled her into her chest lovingly "hello darling" Rachel said softly before turning round, suddenly the happiness and relief she was feeling disappeared when she saw her daughter who was lying motionless and chalk white with blood still gushing out of excessively "AMY" Rachel screamed as the ambulance pulled into the hospital "someone help her please "Rachel cried tears rolling down her cheeks. The paramedics went over to her "okay she's haemorrhaging excessively and we can't seem to find a pulse we need to get her straight to resuscitation"

Everything seemed like a blur to Rachel she watched as her eldest daughter was wheeled away on a stretcher and brought into the hospital she was still holding the new born baby tightly in her arms "can I go in there she needs me "Rachel pleaded as she watched her daughter get brought into resuscitation n "I'm sorry but it's medical staff only I'm afraid" The doctor explained sounding sympathetic. All Rachel could do was sit and stare as various doctors and nurses tried to save her daughters life.

The doctors worked tremendously hard to try and save Amy they stated by giving her CPR which she didn't respond to and then tried using Defibrillation they kept increasing the voltage however Amy still wasn't responding. One doctor spoke up "Okay she's not responding to anything do we all agree we should stop?" …

Please reveiew I would be so grateful


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Ok so chapter 23 was going to be the last chapter however I have decided to carry on writing this fic for a bit longer**

"Wait a second ive got a pulse" one doctor exclaimed

1 hour later

All Rachel could do was wait she hated not knowing what on earth was going on around her, she was so used to being in control of every situation. Her daughters needed her and she always the one they came to if they had a problem and normally she could sort there problems out for them however she couldn't possibly fix her daughters condition. She loved Amy to pieces despite the fact she was always in trouble and being so loud and she just wanted her to be alright.

Rachel was stuck in her thoughts when suddenly the door burst open behind her in the visitors room she was expecting it to be a nurse who was hopefully going to give her some news on Amy's condition however when she turned round she saw that it was her other three children she figured Melissa must have brought them over. Sophie and Jacob were in floods of tears and Rachel could see how upset Holly looked she realised she had to stay strong despite how broken she was feeling on the inside.

"Come here kids, come on, come and have a cuddle" Rachel said gently. Jacob sat on her knee and Rachel wrapped her arm around him while Sophie and Holly sat on the seat next to her and nuzzled their heads into her chest.

Rachel really didn't know what to say to comfort her kids, for once she was stuck for words, normally she would know exactly what to say to make her children feel better "listen whatever happens we have each other ok and we love each other and eventually we'll get through" Rachel said her voice sounding thick as she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Rachel its all my fault" Sophie cried this made Rachel confused why on earth would Sophie think it was her fault what had happened to Amy was just a tragic set of circumstances nothing more

"Why on earth would you think it's your fault darling?" Rachel said while gently stroking Sophie's hair as Sophie continued to cry

"if I hadn't wanted a lift in you could have got to her quicker" Sophie sobbed

"No darling it wasn't your fault it wasn't anyone's fault ok "Rachel said as Sophie continued to sob into her chest "shh its okay sweetheart everything's going to turn out ok soon I promise" Rachel said trying her best to sound as strong and reassuring as possible but inside she was breaking.

The 4 of them stayed cuddled up for a few moments no one knew what to say or do to comfort each other however somehow by everyone just being there it was making things seem better.

Suddenly the door burst open and this time it really was Amy's doctor

"Hello are you Rachel Mason" the doctor asked politely

"Yes I am" Rachel said sounding nervous

"Can we speak privately please" The doctor said

"ok kids you stay in here try not to worry too much Aunt Mel should be along shortly I think she was getting us me some coffee I won't be long" Rachel said

She then followed the doctor though to a private room

"I have some great news Amy pulled through and she's starting to come round and baby is doing brilliantly" The doctor explained

Never in Rachel's life had she been so relieved "Can I go and see her?" Rachel asked eagerly

"Of course you can though we'd prefer it if you left your other children in the waiting room we don't want to overwhelm her and pretty soon baby will be well enough to go and see her Mummy " The doctor explained

Rachel rushed backed to the visitor's room and told her other kids and her sister the good news of course they were all ecstatic.

A few minutes late Rachel was sat by Amys bed

"Amy I don't know if you can hear me but I want to tell you just how proud I am of you darling I love you so much and I'm so sorry if I've ever upset you . It's only because I care about you so much and you're the best daughter I could ever hope for. I love you so much sweethear" Rachel whispered tears of relief and happiness falling from her eyes

Suddenly Amys eyes opened " I love you too Mum" she said

**Hope that was ok the next update will be set a few weeks later because otherwise it's all going to turn into Amy in hospital and I want to move the story forward xxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**This chapter is set a few weeks after Amy and baby Jessica have come out of hospital**

Rachel was sat with Jessica on her lap, she couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was as she was rocking her back and forth trying to get her to go to sleep for a bit. It was 8 o clock and Rachel, Sophie, Jacob and Holly were all sat on the sofa watching some TV although they were all more focused on Amy's beautiful baby. This was the first night since Amy had given birth to Jessica that she had gone out with some friends for the night, Rachel had agreed to look after Jessica just this once she thought Amy deserved it after all she's been through and despite Rachel's previous worries Amy had been the one looking after Jessica, she'd been changing her nappy, feeding her, soothing her and getting up when she was crying in the night. Amy had really matured in the last few weeks Rachel thought she was so gentle and motherly with Jessica and this had impressed Rachel.

Suddenly Jessica let out a small whimper "shh it's okay Jessica" Rachel whispered as she stocked her head

"Rachel how come she cries all the time?" Jacob asked

"Because that's just what baby's do" Rachel replied

"She's so cute" Jacob said

"Yes she is, I'll tell you what might quieten her down a bit if she had a cuddle off her uncle Jacob would you like that" Rachel asked

"Yes please" Jacob said over the moon.

Carefully Rachel placed the little girl in Jacobs's arms while supporting her head "see she's stopped crying now she must like you" Rachel said smiling down at the little boy who was beaming at the little baby.

"I wish I had a baby" Jacob said causing Rachel and Holly to burst out laughing

"I think one baby in the house it quite enough for now" Rachel said still laughing

"When I get older and I get married I'm going to make sure my wife has at least 10 babies" Jacob said sounding adamant

"Wow you're going to have to have a big house for all those babies then" Rachel said putting her arm lovingly around Jacob

"Now I think its bedtime for the two of you and baby Jessica" Rachel said to Sophie and Jacob

"aww I want to stay up with Jessica" Jacob argued

"Well Jessica needs to go to bed now she's only a tiny baby so she must be tired" Rachel said

"Can I sleep in Jessica's mosses basket with her" Jacob asked deadly serious

" I don't think it'll quite fit you in it sweetheart but you can come with me to tuck her in for the night do you think you'd like that?" Rachel asked

" Yes please" Jacob replied sounding excited

"Okay then lets go upstairs but before we do I think we should let Jessica have a cuddle with Sophie" Rachel suggested

" No thanks I just want to go to bed" Sophie said, this surprised Rachel although she had noticed Sophie hadn't been the same as everyone else had around Jessica and ever since they had brought her home Sophie had seemed to have been getting quieter. Rachel began to wonder if she was starting to feel left out again like she had when Jacob had first come here however Rachel hardly thought this was likely as she had been making sure she spent even more time with her other children now that Jessica was born to make sure they didn't feel neglected, maybe it wasn't anything to do with Jessica Rachel thought maybe something was going on at school that she didn't know about. Either way Rachel decided to talk to Sophie later when it was just the two of them.

"Are you sure darling I think Jessica would love a cuddle from you" Rachel said placing the baby in Sophie's arms "There you go" Rachel said

"No please I don't want to hold her I just want to go to bed" Sophie said as Rachel scooped Jessica into her own arms

"Okay then if you're sure let's go upstairs then" Rachel said.

Rachel walked upstairs to the third floor in her house where Jessica's bedroom is. Jacob walked in with her while Sophie went into the bathroom to put her pyjamas on and have a last wee before she went into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. She wished she could talk to Rachel about why she didn't like having Jessica around and what is was she reminded her of but didn't feel she could yet.

Meanwhile back in Jessica's room Rachel had just finished changing Jessica's nappy before she gently placed her in the mosses basket and gave her a soft kiss and Jacob did the same before they both crept out of her room and walked down to the second floor.

"Okay Jacob lets go in the bathroom and get you ready for bed" Rachel said as they walked into the bathroom and Rachel began to help Jacob out of his clothes and into his pyjamas

"What's wrong with Sophie Aunty Rachel" Jacob asked

" I don't know darling why?" Rachel asked she wouldn't have thought Jacob would have picked up on the signs that Sophie seemed upset

" I heard her crying last night when I was going to the toilet when you were all in bed, I thought she was going to go and see you in your room " Jacob said

" Really? Do you know why she was upset darling" Rachel asked

" I don't know I thought she might have had a bad dream" Jacob replied

"Okay Jacob, if you hear her crying again you come and let me know about it yeah" Rachel said as they were just about to head out of the bathroom and get Jacob tucked up in bed

"Do you need a wee before you go sleep sweetie?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Jacob answered

"Okay well I'll just wait outside then we'll get you tucked up Rachel said

After Jacob had finished on the toilet he came out the bathroom and went with Rachel through to his bedroom and climbed in bed

"Night Night darling" Rachel whispered

"Night Aunty Rachel" Jacob said

Rachel made sure Jacob was comfy then gave him a kiss goodnight before shutting his door and going into Sophie's bedroom

Sophie was sat up in bed and Rachel noticed she looked a little worried

"Hey darling are you ready to go to sleep now?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Sophie replied

Rachel tucked her in before sitting down on her bed

"Sophie are you ok darling?" Rachel asked gently

"Yeah" Sophie answered however she didn't sound convincing

"You would tell me if you weren't wouldn't you?"

"Yeah" Sophie said again

"Do you want to tell me about why you were upset last night then" Rachel said while stroking Sophie's hair

"I wasn't" Sophie said indignantly

" Jacob told me he heard you crying"

" I wasn't crying" Sophie said

" come on tell me what's the matter darling you can trust me"

" I …. I just had a bad dream that's all" Sophie said hoping Rachel would believe her

"So why didn't you come and get me"

"It was late so I thought you'd be cross if I woke you" Sophie said Rachel was convincd she still wasn't getting the whole story

"Hey I wouldn't have been cross you know I'm always here if you're upset I don't care what time it is" Rachel said

"Okay night Rachel" Sophie said

"Night night and Sophie I mean it any time you're feeling upset you can tell me" Rachel said before going downstairs and watching some more TV with Holly

It was a few hours later when Sophie woke up she realised she'd wet the bed and was upset about this because it hadn't happened in a few months now. However she did know that the main reason why she would wet the bed is if she was upset about something. She knew she had to go wake Rachel as she would find out anyway in the morning if she didn't tell her now and her wet pyjamas were making her feel uncomfortable she was feeling a bit embarrassed though because it hadn't happened for so long and she didn't want Rachel thinking she was a baby.

Sophie shuffled along the landing fer wet pajamas clinging to her uncomfortably and her cheeks turning red she really did thin this had stopped she hoped this was just a one enough and not happen most nights like it had been a few months ago she then went into Rachel's hoped Rachel wouldn't get cross or make a big deal out of it she never normally did is sophie or jacob had an accident because she realised how embarrassing it was for small children and how much worse it made it when the childrens parents weren't understanding when Rachel was little and din't make it to the toilet her dad would get furious and she was so scared of telling anyone is shed had an accident she used to have to sort it out herself Rachel woke at the sound of her door opening and opened her eyes to see sophie standing there looking uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Hey what's the matter Sophie?" Rachel asked sounding tired

"erm i…um..i" Sophie stammered not really sure how to tell Rachel

"it's okay you can tell me I won't get cross" Rachel reassured her

"I've had an accident and wet the bed sorry" Sophie mumbled her cheeks turning red.

"Never mind sweetie it doesn't matter" Rachel said before getting out of bed and walking with Sophie into her room. Rachel knew they must be something the matter now because she hadn't had accident in ages so knew something must be worrying her.

"You haven't had a little accident in ages" Rachel said

"I know I'm really sorry I didn't mean to it just happened please don't get cross" Sophie said as she began to cry as she was feeling embarrassed and ashamed of herself

" Hey don't cry I'm not cross Its not your fault darling its just one of them things that happen sometimes that's all I know its embarrassing but its just me that knows about it and you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me" Rachel said pulling the upset girl into a hug

"Please don't tell anyone i dont want everyone knowing im a baby" Sophie begged not wanting anyone else to know

" youre not a baby sweetheart happens to everyone and Couse I won't its nobody's else's business is it?" Rachel said sounding reassuring

"Thank you" Sophie whispered more tears failing down her cheeks. Rachel began taking her wet sheets off the bed and changing Sophie into some dry pyjamas

"I'll just be a sec Sophie then I think you and me need to have a little chat don't you?" Rachel said determined to get to the root of why Sophie was so upset. She went downstairs and popped Sophie's things in the washing machine before heading back upstairs to get some clean sheets she then went back to Sophie's room to find her crying

"Oh Sophie please don't get so upset it really doesn't matter its no big deal" Rachel said putting her arm around her daughter as Sophie out her head in Rachel's chest

"Why don't you come through to my room so we can have a cuddle" Rachel suggested Sophie got up and followed Rachel through to her room. Rachel lifted the covers up and the two of them climbed in and lay down next to each other

"Did you have a nightmare, or just not make it to the toilet in time ... or is there something else been bothering you?" Rachel asked

"something else" Sophie mumbled

"You want to tell me what it is then" Rachel said gently

Sophie shook her head

"Okay why not"

"I just don't like talking about it much" Sophie replied

"yeah I know what you mean when bad things happen we want to forget about them but I would really like me to tell me what it is" Sophie remained silent

"You know you can tell me anything no matter how shocking or bad it may seem the only people who are ever going me to know are me and these four walls around us" Rachel said

"I don't like seeing Jessica" Sophie whispered

"You want to tell me why" Rachel asked

"It just reminds me of…."

"Of what darling"

"Of my little sister Id forgotten about her because I was only three but she just reminds me of her" Sophie sobbed

"Oh love what happened to her"

"She got Ill one night and then I never saw her again" Sophie said through tears. Rachel let her sob onto her chest and stroked her back supportively

"shh its okay I'm here it's okay. Why didn't you tell me sooner" Rachel asked

"Because ….i don't know" Sophie stammered as Rachel continued to hug her.

"It's okay everything's going to be fine. Listen to me darling what happen to your sister was horrible okay but that's not going to happen to Jessica I promise you shh" Rachel didn't know what to say she was so shocked the two of them just stayed cuddled up for a bit longer. And somehow this made things seem better

**Please review xxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was 3am on Monday morning. Of course everyone was fast asleep, they'd all had a really good weekend, and Sophie had seemed better after telling Rachel about her sister and now seemed more comfortable with Jessica. Amy had, had a really good time on Friday night although she loved her baby very much it was very tiring being a mum at such a young age and therefore it was nice to have a break from it once a while, it was also nice seeing all her best friends again she was planning on going back to school soon but one of her biggest concerns had been how everyone else would treat her once she came back however she realised she was worrying over nothing after she had seen all her friends again they all just treat her the same as they had before and it felt like they'd never been away from one another.

Suddenly Rachel woke to the sound of crying coming from Jessica's room. She waited a while to see if Amy had heard her and was going to go to her. However Amy had always been a deep sleeper and didn't hear Jessica crying. Although Rachel had made it very clear to Amy when she was pregnant that she wouldn't be getting up in the middle of night to go and see to her baby, Rachel simply couldn't leave any child crying for long sighing she stumbled out of bed and headed upstairs to Jessica's bedroom.

She walked over to Jessica's cot and scooped her up into her arms.

"Hey what's all this crying about" she whispered to Jessica as she rocked her back and forth trying to settle her.

Rachel went over to the arm chair in the corner of Jessica's room and sat down with her in her arms. Rachel realised Jessica must have spat out her dummy and she couldn't seem to find it in the cot so you gave Jessica her little finger which she started to suck.

"now what's all the fuss about huh" Rachel said quietly. It was strange having a conversation with a baby Rachel thought almost like talking to yourself. Jessica continued to cry but quieter now.

Rachel suspected Jessica might need her nappy changing so she checked and grimaced. This was the one part of having a baby she didn't miss she thought to herself as she got out Jessica's changing mat and a fresh nappy.

Once Jessica's nappy had been changed Rachel picked her back up again and continued to rub her back as she carried her downstairs to put the dirty nappy in the bin and to heat Jessica up another bottle. Once she'd heated up the bottle she carefully carried her back up to her room and sat back down on the arm chair and began to feed Jessica.

A few minutes later Amy appeared in her baby's room she smiled at the sight of Rachel and her beautiful little girl sitting on the arm chair "Hi Mum, hi Jessica" Amy whispered as she sat on the beanbag next to Rachel

"Oh hi Amy how very nice of you to join us" Rachel said a little sarcastically but she didn't really mind

"yeah sorry I was fast asleep I'll sort her out now though" Amy said

"No it's okay love I'll finish with her you go back to bed" Rachel said kindly

"Thanks mum but I like being with her I'll stay with you" Amy said causing Rachel to smile

"She likes being with you too I know I had my doubts but you really are a fantastic mum to her you know" Rachel said

"I love her to pieces when I was pregnant with her I was worried that I wouldn't love her I know that sounds terrible but I'm so young I thought she was going to take up my life but now she's hear I couldn't bear being without her I just want to protect her from everything" Amy admitted

" Now you understand how I feel then when you're off causing trouble" Rachel said not really being too serious

"Yeah I do" Amy replied "Does she need her nappy changing?" she asked hoping she didn't she was like Rachel in the sense that nappy changing was the one part of being a mother to a baby that she hated

"She did, but luckily for you you're off the hook I've done it" Rachel said

"Thank you" Amy said gratefully

"Don't think I'm going to be doing it too often I've done my fair share of changing babies nappies, now it looks like she's had enough milk do you want to put her back to bed" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Amy answered scooping her baby up in her arms. Unfortunately for Amy Jessica proceeded to throw up all over Amy's pyjamas causing her to scream slightly. Rachel couldn't help but have a small laugh at the sight of her daughters face "Well that a lovely way to say goodnight to mummy isn't it Jessica" Rachel said still giggling slightly

"I don't know why you're laughing I'll make sure it's you who's holding her next time she decides to throw up on someone" Amy threatened

"You used to do it to me all the time" Rachel retorted as Amy put Jessica back in her cot before rushing to the bathroom to get changed. "Night Amy" Rachel called

"Night Night Mum" Amy called back before heading off back to bed hoping her sleep wouldn't be interrupted anymore

Monday morning came far too soon for everyone as usual Rachel was the first to wake up she quickly headed to the shower and let the warm water pour onto her body this was the most relaxing time in the day for Rachel it was the one time she wasn't with children. Not that she was complaining in her eyes she had the best job in the world but everyone needs sometime to themselves don't they?

After 5 minutes Rachel jumped out the shower quickly dried herself off and started to get changed. At school they were having a fund raising day for charity which basically meant the kids could go in, in their own clothes and the staff dressed down a bit. Rachel put her navy blue skinny jeans on with her brown boots with a small heal. She had only just got her bra on when she heard someone knocking on her door "Yeah" she called out while hastily trying to find a top to put on but she wasn't quick enough

"Ew Mum you could have got changed first" Holly said

"It's my bedroom" Rachel retorted

" Yeah well you could have told me to wait outside I'm going to have disturbing images in my head all day now" Holly joked causing Rachel to roll her eyes before putting on her white t shirt with a black cardigan

"What did you want anyway" Rachel asked

"Have you seen my white skinny jeans anywhere I can't find them I've looked everywhere" Holly said

"Is that code for I've had a 20 second check in my wardrobe and when you couldn't see them in there it means there automatically lost? So in your thorough search of the house you didn't see them on the radiator when you were downstairs" Rachel said sarcastically

"Oh didn't think to look down there thanks Mum" Holly said before adding "oh before I forget please can I go out tonight?" she asked

"With friends?" Rachel asked

"Nope" Holly replied

"Who are you going out with then" Rachel asked hoping Holly hadn't got a boyfriend as she still thought she was a little young

"Well I thought it might be fun to go out with a load of murders and drug dealers" Holly said

"There's no need to be cheeky I was only asking" Rachel said as she started doing her makeup

"Well it was a stupid question" Holly remarked

"Okay okay point taken yes you can go out but I want you home for six is that clear" Rachel ordered

"Yep I'm going to get my jeans now" Holly said on her way out

Rachel sighed as Holly left her room, she couldn't help but notice how much her daughter had changed over the last couple of months she had really seemed to start coming out of her shell more at school and become one of the more confident kids. She'd changed a lot physically too her childlike face had gone now and she really was turning into a beautiful young lady. She'd filled out more to, Holly had always been a late developer unlike Rachel and Amy but her boy like figure had disappeared now and she'd begun to get a little curvier much to Holly's delight. In fact she probably did look a bit older than her 12 years.

Although Rachel loved seeing her daughter developing and becoming more confident she couldn't help but feel a little sad her little girl seemed to have gone and she didn't rely on her as much as she used to.

After she had got ready Rachel went into Jacobs room and woke him up she noticed how pale and sweaty he looked "Are you okay Jacob you don't look very well today" Rachel said sympathetically "I feel really sick" Jacob replied sounding sorry for himself. Before Rachel had a chance to reply Jacob had to dash off to the bathroom and was sick but fortunately he did make it to the toilet in time. Rachel stroked his back as he continued to throw up "okay think it's a day at home for you young man" Rachel said

"Oh but we're doing Art today and I don't want to miss that" Jacob argued

"I know but we can't have you in school if you're not very well can we? Otherwise all your friends might catch it" Rachel said "Now do you think you've finished being sick darling" Rachel asked

"Yeah" he replied sounding small

"okay lets get you back to bed then and Amy will be here to keep an eye on you" Rachel said before tucking him back into bed were he quickly fell back to sleep.

Rachel walked into Jessica's room guessing this was where she was going to find Amy "Hi Amy Jacobs going to be off school today so will you keep an eye on him for me please love" Rachel asked

"Yeah no problem what's the matter with him" Amy asked

"I think he's got some type of stomach bug he's just been sick"

"Well keep him away from me then the last thing I need is another person throwing up on me" Amy joked causing Rachel to laugh

Rachel then went into Sophie's room and gently shook her so she would wake up

"Good morning darling how are you feeling?" Rachel asked

"I'm okay" Sophie replied getting out of bed and taking her pyjamas off

"Good did you sleep okay?" Rachel said wanting to check Sophie hadn't been worrying about anything or had a bad dream

"Yeah I was fine" Sophie said confidently

"Good girl now Jacobs staying off school today because he's feeling unwell so it'll be just you today I'm afraid"

"Can't I stay off as well my tummy hurts" Sophie lied

"Don't even go there Sophie" Rachel answered as she started to get Sophie changed into her school uniform

"But it really does hurt I'm not lying Rachel" Sophie persisted

"Don't start you're going in and that's final" Rachel insisted much to Sophie's disappointment "Come on then let's get you and Holly some breakfast I was going to make pancakes but I think its best if you don't have any seeing as you've got a bad tummy"

"Its feeling better now Rachel" Sophie added quickly this made Rachel smile it was funny what the promise of food did to young children

"Now there's a surprise" Rachel joked before going downstairs closely followed by Sophie, when she got downstairs Rachel started making breakfast and called Holly downstairs at first there was no response from her daughter "Holly hurry up if you want breakfast we're leaving in 10 minutes" Rachel called. A minute or two later Holly emerged downstairs "You took your time didn't you" Rachel remarked

"Sorry I don't feel too good I've got bad stomach cramps" Holly said

"What is it with everyone feeling ill today?" Rachel wondered out loud as Holly sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast

10 minutes later it was time to make the familiar journey to Sophie's school and then onto waterloo road "bye kids hope you're feeling better soon Jacob" Rachel called upstairs before putting all the bags in the boot of the car and driving to her youngest daughters school "Bye love have a nice day" Rachel said as Sophie got out the car and collected her bags "Bye Rachel" Sophie replied

Eventually Holly and Rachel arrived at Waterloo road and after saying bye to Holly Rachel made her way up to her office to be greeted by Eddie "Hiya Rachel good weekend?" Eddie asked

"Yeah good thanks how about you?" Rachel said

"Yeah it was good thanks glad to be back at the zoo" Eddie joked

"couldn't be happier listen I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming round tomorrow night we need to go over next years prospectus we could have dinner as well" Rachel asked she couldn't believe she'd just asked Eddie round for dinner for a while now she'd had feelings for him but had no idea if she felt the same way

"I'd love to thanks very much Rach" Eddie replied finding it hard to keep the smile off his face. For a moment there eyes locked before Rachel suddenly blinked and said "Right well I think its time for assembly now isn't it come on let's get going" Rachel said as they walked into the assembly hall where all of her pupils were sat waiting for their headmistress.

A few hours later Holly was sat in Mr Lawson's maths lesson. She couldn't really concentrate though her stomach was really hurting her and worse still she knew why. She'd got her period about an hour ago and she always felt terrible when she got that. She'd only just realized she'd come on when it was in between lesson switch over and she didn't have any pads with her and didn't have chance to go up to her mums office to get some from her and she was sure someone was probably going to in there anyway and she certainly didn't want the whole school knowing about it. She hoped it wouldn't be too heavy as she was wearing her white jeans and she didn't know what she'd do if she started to leak. Holly was so trapped in her thoughts she didn't hear Eddie calling her name.

"Holly" he shouted again standing closer to her this time

"sorry sir I was just…."

"you were just not paying attention to a single thing I'm talking about" Eddie said "Right so seen as you clearly don't think you need to pay attention maybe you'd like to answer the next question."

"I don't know Sir sorry" Holly mumbled. Eddie was beginning to get a bit concerned now this wasn't like Holly he thought, he came over to her desk "okay everyone turn to page 23 and I want to see all the questions completed please" Eddie ordered "Holly are you ok" he asked lowering his voice "can I go to the toilet please sir" Holly asked "there's only 20 minutes left I'm sure you can wait" he said before moving on. Shit Holly thought she could tell that she really did have to go to the toilet as she could feel herself starting to leak and with white jeans that wasn't going to end well she thought to herself. She willed the clock to move faster all she wanted to do was get home and sort herself out. Not that this was going to be easy she could tell she'd probably leaked onto her white jeans by now and didn't know what she was going to do. She knew that Mr Lawson always dashed out of class early on Monday as he was on bus duty so she thought she could just stay in her seat till the him and the rest of the class had gone and when everyone had left leg it up to her Mums office and she hoped she'd give her the black cardigan she was wearing to wrap round her waist to avoid any further embarrassment.

There was only 10 minutes left till the end of school when Eddie was writing out questions on the board and picking on people to solve them, holly was praying he wouldn't pick her "Holly I think its your turn come up to the board please" Eddie instructed "I don't know the answer Sir" holly said "it's not too difficult I'm sure you'll manage" Eddie said he didn't know what was up with Holly today but he wanted her to start trying a bit harder.

Holly didn't know what to do she couldn't go up to the board that would be embarrassing beyond belief but she couldn't exactly stay in her seat "Holly we're waiting" Eddie said sounding impatient now. Holly realized she had no option but to go up to the board she prayed no one would notice the stain on her jeans almost as soon as she stood up people started laughing and pointing and by the time she'd go to the board the whole class was in hysterics the boys in particular the girls felt more embarrassed for her. Holly had never been so embarrassed I her life she didn't know what to do. Eddie soon realized what they were all laughing at and stepped in.

"Alright everyone settle down now that enough" Eddie shouted "Holly you can go to the bathroom now" Eddie said feeling very embarrassed and uncomfortable with this. Holly didn't need to be told twice she darted out the class room, she didn't go to the toilet she just sprinted out of school as fast as she could tears running freely down her face. Luckily the walk or run in Holly's case back home wasn't too long. As soon as Holly got in she ran upstairs closed her door changed her jeans before burying her face in her pillow and sobbing uncontrollably. Why did things like this always have to happen to her just as she was started to be accepted as one of the cool popular kids something like this had to happen to ruin it. How on earth could she possibly face anyone now she wondered as she continued to sob.

Rachel was waiting in her office she was expecting Holly to come and meet her and was wondering why she hadn't, she hoped her daughter wasn't in the cooler. But then she suddenly remembered Holly had said she was going out tonight and Rachel presumed that's why she hadn't come up. Rachel collected all her things and was just walking through the maths corridor on her way out when she was stopped by Eddie.

Eddie had been wondering whether to tell Rachel or not he didn't really want to discuss it with anyone to be honest feeling it would be very uncomfortable therefore he hoped Holly had already been up to see her Mum

"Rachel has Holly been up to your office?" Eddie asked

"No she's going out with friends" Rachel replied confused as to why Eddie was asking her this

"So she hasn't told you what happened in maths?" Eddie said praying he wouldn't be the one having to explain this to Rachel

"No what happened in maths she's not in trouble is she?" Rachel asked sounding worried

"No she's not it's just…..never mind i'll see you tomorrow Rach" Eddie said

"No wait a minute what's happened with Holly" Rachel asked concerned

"Well its just that in maths well….."

" Eddie come one tell me what's happened" Rachel insisted

"She got her period and I asked her to answer a question on the board, I'm sorry Rachel I didn't know but the whole class saw and I let her go to the toilet to sort herself out" Eddie said

"oh no!" Rachel said she knew how easily embarrassed Holly got and she couldn't even imagine how upset she must be feeling

"I'm so sorry Rach" Eddie said

"No it's not your fault Eddie look she's probably gone home ill go and see her now thanks for letting me know" Rachel said before getting in her car picking Sophie up and then heading off home.

She dashed upstairs and went to Holly's bedroom she could hear her crying and her heart melted she waited a few moments before knocking on her daughters door "Holly it's me can I come in love" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Holly said through tears. Rachel opened her door to see her daughter sobbing her heart out Rachel had never seen her so upset before. Holly was sobbing loudly unable to stop herself.

"Come here darling" Rachel said pulling her daughter in for a much needed hug "mum it was awful….i didn't know what to do ….and everyone saw and…." Holly was unable to finish her sentence as she was crying to hard

"shh it's okay I know Mr Lawson explained to me what happened" Rachel said as her daughter continued to cry "and we don't have to talk about if you don't want I know how you must be feeling"

"You don't understand" Holly cried

"Right because I was never 12 and have embarrassing things happen to me" Rachel said gently while stroking her daughters hair

"Nothing can be as embarrassing as this" Holly sobbed

"Trust me Holly every woman has at least one bad period experience I know I had a few when I was your age" Rachel said

"Really" Holly asked

"Really" Rachel said

"I'm going to have to go to school tomorrow Mum and face them all oh mum how am I going to look at anyone ever again and what about Mr Lawson…"

"Don't worry about Mr Lawson or anyone else for that matter you're going to be fine because you're you. Just walk into school tomorrow with your head held high" Rachel said

"How on earth can I do that? Just as I thought everything was going okay and something like this happens no ones going to want to be friends with me now" Holly sobbed

"Yes they will you're a lovely girl and you're going to get through trust me darling" Rachel whispered before letting Holly to sob into her chest for a few more minutes

"Do you reckon you're ready to come downstairs now love" Rachel asked

"Yeah I guess" Holly said before going into the bathroom and cleaning up her face

**Sorry for how long this was it was meant to be shorter but finished up putting two chapters in one haha please review**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Holly wake up" Rachel said while gently trying to shake Holly awake. Suddenly Holly's eyes opened but she quickly closed them shut again not wanting her Mother to know she'd just woken up no way was she going into school today she thought to herself she couldn't face everyone after what had happened yesterday not yet anyway besides that her stomach was really sore and she felt tired something that always happened when she had just got her period

"Come on Holly I know you're awake it's time to get up" Rachel said her voice a little firmer this time. Holy just pulled the covers over her head.

"I'm not going in no way" Holly said sounding determined

"yes you are" Rachel said she knew Holly must be feeling embarrassed and was dreading going in today and this was understandable but Rachel knew the longer she left the worse it was going to get

"No I'm not you can't force me" Holly said adamantly

Rachel sighed before saying "you're quite right about that I can't."

"Right so that's sorted then, I'm not going in" Holly said sounding relieved

"Fine so you're just going to hide under the duvet for the rest of your life are you?" Rachel asked

"I'd prefer to stay under here forever rather than go back to school, and my stomach hurts and I feel tired and …" Holly said trying desperately to win the argument

"Holly you're going to have to face everyone sometime sweetie hmm and I know you're not feeling very but that's just because of your period and I can't let you stay off because of that" Rachel said reasonably

"Mum please don't make me go in not today" Holly begged

"Look the quicker you get it over with the better you never know people might have forgotten all about it by today"

"Yeah and we might win the lottery" Holly sighed however she knew there was no way she was going to win so she slowly pulled the covers back and started to get changed much to Rachel's relief

"Good girl now we're leaving in 15 minutes so make sure you're down then" Rachel said before leaving Holly's room to go and wake her other kids up

A few minutes later Holly emerged downstairs. "hey love are you ready to go?" Rachel asked

"No but I'm going to have to aren't I? Can I have some ibuprofen please?" Holly said

"Yes of course you can" Rachel said going to the medicine cupboard and getting some out for her.

"Actually before we go I've got something to talk to you about. Mr Lawson is joining us for dinner tonight is that okay with you" Rachel asked

"No it's not are you trying to make my life as hard as possible he's the last person I want to see" Holly practically screamed at her mother

"Holly please he's not going to say anything I promise" Rachel said

"Yeah I know but it'll be so embarrassing" Holly argued

"It'll be fine just try and cope for me" Rachel practically pleaded with her daughter

"Fine"

"Thanks love now let's get going" before rounding up her other kids all except Amy who was staying off for another week before she had to go back to school.

Holly was surprised when she got out of the car that no one was saying anything to her, why weren't they calling her names and taking the mick out of her. She really had no idea maybe they had just forgotten about it like Rachel had suggested though this hardly seemed likely. Even when she got to her form no one said anything to her about yesterday she was relieved beyond belief. Everyone was just treating her same as normal. When Miss Lipset there form tutor came in Holly sat in her usual place next to Denzel Kelly.

"Hiya holly how are you?" he asked politely

"Good thanks Denzel you?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park third period we've only got Budgen for English so we shouldn't miss too much and one of my friends said he'd be able to get us some booze in" Denzel said hopefully he really liked Holly and wanted to spend some time with her properly but he knew she didn't like getting into trouble so wasn't sure if she'd agree or not

"What like bunk off?" Holly asked uncertainty

"yeah it'll be fun" Denzel replied. Holly didn't know what to do on one hand she knew how much trouble she'd be in if she got caught but she didn't want Denzel thinking she was a wimp

"Okay it'll be great"

Third period soon came and Holly met Denzel in the playing fields like they'd arranged. She was really uncertain about this but she couldn't back out now. Denzel led her out of school through the back gate there was never any teacher on duty there and soon they found themselves at the park. They sat on the swings next to each other not really sure what to say or do.

"Do you want a sip of some vodka" Denzel asked

"erm I'm not sure I mean I've never really had any before" Holly admitted

"You'll love it" Denzel assured her

Hollly took a small sip out the bottle she hated the taste but she was determined to prove to Denzel she wasn't a pathetic baby so she took another sip. It wasn't long before Holly and Denzel were completely drunk they were laughing loudly and chatting away confidently soon they finished up kissing each other Holly didn't really know how It happened it just did, neither of them properly knew what they were doing as it was the first time for both of them.

Back at school Grantly noticed that both Holly and Denzel were missing normally he couldn't be bothered to report to Rachel but he thought since it was the heads daughter he better let her know.

Grantly knocked on the headmistress's door before walking in without waiting for an answer. "What can I do for you Grantly" Rachel asked hoping it wasn't anything too major as she was up to her eyes in paperwork. "Your daughter and Denzel are missing from my lesson" Grantly said in a bored tone of voice this certainly caught Rachel's attention alright.

"What Holly?"

"Unless you have any other 12 year olds we don't know about" he said rather rudely

"What there must be some mistake she wasn't feeling very well maybe she's in the medical room" Rachel said hoping Holly hadn't bunked off

"no I've already checked she's not there"

"Right thanks Grantly I'm going to try and find out what's going on" Rachel sighed grabbing her coat.

A few police officers were walking by the park when they noticed two children laughing and drinking they went over to try and investigate

"Okay kids what school do you go to" the police officer sighed he didn't have time for truanting kids today

"I don't know" Holly giggled still intoxicated

"Fine then we'll take you down the station" This caused Holly to laugh even more

"No please sir we go to waterloo road" Denzel said starting to come back to his senses he was more used to alcohol than Holly

"Is that true?" the police officer questioned

"Yes sir" Denzel said

"Right get in the car im driving you back and then you can face miss mason I presume she's still the head there?" he asked he'd had dealings with waterloo road students therefore had met miss mason on several occasions

On the drive back to school neither Denzel nor Holly said much Holly was still feeling the effects of the alcohol and Denzel was starting to get scared.

When they arrived back at school the police man started to walk into the school planning to go up to the heads office but then he caught site of her by her car and walked towards her. Rachel saw her daughter being practically dragged by a police officer towards her it was clear to Rachel she'd been drinking. Rachel threw her daughter a look that was enough to sort of bring her daughter to her senses Holly knew that look well and knew it meant BIG trouble !

**To be continued …..**

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What the hell's been going on" Rachel asked her anger evident in her voice. She really couldn't think what would possess her daughter to do this.

"We found them in the park drinking" The police officer explained, Rachel through her daughter another furious glare. "officer im very sorry and more than a little embarrassed that you've had to deal with this rest assured that the consequences will be harsh and …"

"You do realise that the normal procedure is to press charges after this kind of behaviour but seen as its there first offence we'll let it go on the understanding that they will be dealt with severely and parents are informed" Rachel couldn't believe what her daughter had done surely she knew how incredibly stupid it was and how much trouble she was going to be in as a result of it.

"oh believe me there going to be dealt with severely and I'll be calling parents in to a meeting to discuss this behaviour as soon as I get to my office" Rachel assured the police officer who started to leave. In a way Holly didn't want him to leave she was terrified of what her mum was going to say to her up in the office.

"You two get to my office" Rachel said firmly the two of them stood there uncertainty unsure of what to do now. "I'm sorry did I not make it clear I said GET TO MY OFFICE NOW" Rachel practically screamed at the two children. The two of them ran up to Rachel's office terrified of what there angry headmistress was going to do now. Rachel entered a few seconds later and slammed the office door behind her. Before sitting down on the chair behind her desk.

"What happened?" Rachel said much to Rachel's annoyance the two of them stayed silent "What the hell happened, what possessed you to do something so stupid" Rachel shouted

"I'm sorry Mum ..." Holly began trying to butter her Mum up but to no such avail

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Miss Mason in school" Rachel yelled

"I'm sorry mum" Holly said before Rachel threw her another glare and Holly realised her mistake "I mean Miss" she said correcting herself

"Ok lets start with a few questions who else was there? What were you doing and what were you drinking" Rachel said asking each question in quick succession of each other

"WELL "she shouted growing impatient again neither of them responded "fine if you won't take to me now maybe you'll start talking when you're parents get here this surprised Holly as after all her parent was already here. "What about me" Holly said

"Well I'll be asking your dad to come in" Rachel said this surprised Holly as she only saw her Dad a couple of times a month and although she got on with him quite well she'd stopped regarding him as a proper figure of authority or a proper parent for that matter quite a while back, it surprised her that her mum wanted to bring her Dad into this in the first place after all Rachel didn't speak to him much the only time she ever saw him was when she was dropping the girls off at his house and she always did her best to ensure that was as brief as possible.

"Don't bring Dad into it" Holly begged

"Stay quiet Holly do you have any idea of the kind of trouble the two of you are in now I want you to go along to the cooler I'll call you back up when your parents are here."

Denzel and holly walked silently to the cooler afraid of what their headmistress would do if they breathed a word out of turn. Tears were beginning to form in Holly's eyes she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been and she hated the fact her mum seemed to hate her now and she didn't want to face her Dad she knew not because she was afraid of what he was going to do but more because whenever her Mum and Dad had to talk to each other for any length of time it would normally end in a big argument. However she quickly brushed her tears aside not wanting her Mum to see she was crying.

After what seemed like forever Rachel called them back up to her office. Denzel went in first with Rose and after about 15 minutes he was back out again it was obvious he'd been crying this made Holly even more worried if Rachel had made one of her pupils cry what was she going to do to her.

"Holly get in" Rachel commanded instructing Holly to come into her office slowly the terrified girl shuffled in. "Miss I'm really sorry you know" Holly said.

"What and that changes everything does it the fact that you've finally started to realise how disgraceful what you did was, how stupid it was. Do you have any idea how humiliating it was for me in front of that police officer my own daughter doing something like that? You've done some stupid things in your time Holly but this. Do you realise how ashamed I am of you" Rachel yelled getting more and more het up as she carried on speaking

"Mum I'm sorry I don't know what else to say" holly said tears rolling down her cheek

"Well..well maybe sorry isn't good enough Holly" Rachel said she hated seeing her daughter upset but she had to learn how wrong what she did was. After what seemed like an eternity Hollys dad arrived in Rachel's office.

"Rachel what are you doing pulling me away from work like this" Richard sighed exasperated

"sorry I think your daughter is more important" Rachel said struggling to remain calm and composed. Richard turned to look at his daughter and he could see how upset she looked he went over and put his arm around her "What's happened Hols has someone upset you" Richard asked as Holly began to cry into him

"No they haven't this was all Holly's doing and Holly stop that crying it's not going to get you anywhere" Rachel ordered

"Rachel she's upset look, now what have you done Hols?" Richard asked

"Holly are you going to tell him or am I" Rachel said. When Holly remained silent Rachel decided to speak for her and she explained to Richard what had been going on that day.

"Holly that's not like you" Richard said but then turned his attention back to his ex-wife "but really Rachel is there any need to over react like this it was just a daft mistake all kids do stupid things don't try telling me you didn't look how much you've upset her come on Holly it's all right" Richard said this angered Rachel why was it she was being made feeling like the bad guy she had every right to discipline her daughter

"Don't you dare tell me how to do my job as a parent like you've been such a good role model" Rachel shouted

"Yeah ok fair enough but don't you dare make our daughter feel as upset as this, you've reduced her to tears doesn't that say something about what type of mother you are" Richard hissed

"Holly should be upset what she's done was completely unacceptable and I don't know why you can't see that" Rachel shouted back

"No it wasn't it's just blowing everything out of proportion it's quite clear you don't know what you're doing. What kind of mum makes her kid as upset as this?"

"A mum who cares about their kids and doesn't want them finish up in a prison cell" Rachel retorted her anger bubbling

"Oh just shut up Rachel I'm not going to have my daughter upset like this."

"Maybe it'll teach her a lesson" Rachel shouted

"She doesn't need to be taught a lesson she's fine the way she is and you know what I'm not going to have her upset like this she can come and stay with me" Richard yelled causing Holly to cry harder she loved her mum and her dad but couldn't imagine living with her dad she belonged with her Mum

"Don't try and take my daughter away from me. You really think I'd let my daughter stay with someone who doesn't care when she skives off school, goes out drinking" Rachel spat

"Well I'm not letting her stay with someone who bullies her" Richard said

"I would never bully holly I want her to know what she did was wrong and never to do it again that's all" Rachel said on the verge of tears now

"come on Holly lets go home and collect you're things you're staying with me from now on" Richard said causing Holly to burst into fresh floods of tears "I know how upset your mums made you but you won't have to deal with that anymore" Richard said misunderstanding

"please Dad"

"what's the matter love" Richard asked

"Mum has every right to be annoyed she doesn't bully me she was only trying to protect me" Holly sobbed

"You have a choice Holly you either stay with me or stay with your mum but you don't see me during the month I don't want anything more to do with you Rachel"

"Oh Richard don't be ridiculous" Rachel cut in

"Dad don't make me choose" Holly begged

"I have to" Richard said. Holly looked from her Mum to her Dad and knew there was only one option really.

"I want my mum" Holly cried causing a lump to form in Rachel's throat. Richard flounced out the office slamming the door behind him leaving Holly sobbing. Rachel went over to her daughter and put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry Holly you shouldn't have had to have seen that love" Rachel said her voice gentler now as Holly sobbed into her

"Mum I'm really sorry about what happened" Holly stammered

"I know you are and we're going to talk it through later but right now I want you to take a it of time to get yourself together then go down to the cooler okay?"

"Thanks Mum" Holly said she knew this conversation was far from over but for now she was just happy she was with her Mum.

A few hours later Holly had just go in from school she'd just had detention and now went up to her room and collapsed down on her bed it had been such a long day she thought and she was glad to be home again although was dreading what her mum was going to say when she got back from work Holly had to walk home this evening as Rachel had a meeting after school. She was thinking through everything that happened that day she wished she could have stuck up for her mum more when her Dad was having a go at her but she also wished her Dad hadn't flounced out on them the way he had although her Dad hadn't exactly been there for her all the time she did still love him and would hate if she never saw him again.

Rachel was just on her way out of school when she caught site of Eddie in the midst of everything that had happened Rachel had almost forgotten about asking Eddie over for dinner but to be honest although she loved eddies company tonight she really just wanted to have a night in with the girls "Hi Eddie" Rachel said politely "hi Rachel I heard about what happened today just wanted to let you know I can't make it tonight Alison really wants me to look after Michael I'm so sorry" Eddie said apologetically "oh no don't worry about it how about tomorrow instead" Rachel suggested "that'd be great" Eddie replied they both said goodnight then went their separate ways

Holly heard her Mum come in she knew she was probably going to get another lecture and wasn't in the mood for it right now so pretended to be asleep. Rachel went upstairs then knocked on Holly's door "can I come in please love" she asked when she got no answer she opened the door and saw Holly asleep on her bed, well pretending to be asleep Rachel was pretty sure she was wide awake but probably didn't want to talk about today and if she was being honest with herself Rachel could understand why it had been one hell of a day for her and she probably just wanted some time to herself "ok love we'll talk about it later" Rachel said before closing Holly's door behind her. A few hours later Rachel called Holly down for tea but Holly really didn't want to face everyone yet so she just stayed up in her room and Rachel put her dinner in the oven to stay warm thinking Holly would probably want it later.

It was nearly 10 o clock and Rachel was beginning to get worried about Holly after all she must be starving by now and she did want to talk to her about today. She crept into her room and knelt by Holly's bed "Holly are you awake" Rachel whispered Holly didn't really want to answer but knew she was going to have to face her Mum sometime "yeah" Holly sighed "sit up a minute sweetie" Rachel said as she sat down on Holly's bed and Holly began to sit up. "Have you been crying?" Rachel asked concern in her voice "just a little bit, mum I know its not good enough but I really am sorry about today" Holy said a tear falling down her face Rachel hated to see any child upset let alone her own daughter "You know what I'm sorry to I did overreact"

"No you didn't I've never done anything so stupid ever before" Holly said

"Well we all make mistakes I suppose but what happened today is never to be repeated and you're right it was very stupid I don't expect that from you Holly you know better than to skive off school and the drinking you're 12 years old for god's sake" Rachel said but in a gentler voice than she had been using in her office earlier perhaps now she was a mum talking to her daughter not a headmistress scolding a pupil

"I know I'll never do it I promise "Holly sobbed

"Hey come on what's done is done we can't change what's happened but we've just got to put it behind us now but I would like you to tell me why you did what you did today" Rachel said

"Because I didn't want to look stupid in front of Denzel" Holly admitted

"Okay you know what I understand that but sometimes you've just got to forget about how you look and do what you know is right and I know that's hard at your age god knows I do understand" Rachel said gently

"What about Dad" Holly asked fearfully

"Don't you worry about your dad love I'll talk to him he's soon going to calm down" Rachel said "Holly look I don't want to have to do this to you because I hope you've learnt your lesson but I am going to have to ground you for a couple of weeks"

"It's okay Mum I deserve it"

"Okay now why don't you get some sleep you must need it after the day you've had" Rachel said getting up off Holly's bed

"Night mum Love you" Holly whispered

**Please review and I would be really grateful if people could give me some ideas for storylines getting really stuck for ideas now xx**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Rachel was waiting in the playground at Sophie and Jacobs's primary school. She always like it there it was so different from secondary school all the Mums knew each other and Rachel like talking to them. Finally she saw Jacob coming out smiling he ran towards her and greeted her with a big hug "Hi sweetie did you have a good day?" Rachel asked the little boy "Yes it was really good we did some art" He replied causing Rachel to smile it was funny how easy it was to please small children much easier than stroppy teenagers sometimes Rachel would think of how much easier life would be if she worked as a head in a primary school however she knew that wouldn't be her dream job she knew she would miss the complexities of teenagers and being able to help them with their problems and the satisfaction she would get when getting through to a particularly obnoxious or troublesome child however she did love having small children around the house it really made life seem livelier and more fun, not that she could really class Sophie as a particularly small child anymore she was 8 now and seemed to be growing up rapidly.

5 minutes later and Rachel still hadn't seen Sophie come out of school she wondered where she could have got to and thought she may have been kept behind after school "Now where is your sister?" Rachel said "um I'm not sure I think she went to the toilet" Jacob replied. Rachel was beginning to get a little worried maybe Sophie wasn't feeling very well so she decided to go and check on her and see if she needed anything. "Okay I'm just going to see if she's okay you be a good boy and stay here for me ...oh look there's Joseph over there why don't you go and wait with him looks like his Mum hasn't turned up yet" Rachel suggested pointing at the other little boy who was one of Jacobs best friends. Jacob walked over to him and the two of them started playing some running game causing Rachel to smile as she began walking into the school.

Sophie was sat in the toilets sobbing her heart out she'd been so happy up until these last 10 minutes after school it was a Friday so was looking forward to having a nice weekend at home and she was going to her best friend's house for her first ever sleepover on Saturday night so she was excited about that but a little concerned and scared as it was her first night away from home since the awful night at her Mums so understandably she was a little apprehensive but was sure she'd have a good time.

All through the last half hour of school Sophie had a very bad stomach and she knew that this was because she had to go to the toilet so as soon as the bell went she darted to the loos and fortunately got there in time. She was just about to leave the toilets when she heard some boys talking about the prettiest girls in their class. They all listed some names and none of the names were hers but she didn't really mind. "The ugliest girl has to be Sophie, have you seen her?" One boy said cruelly and the others all agreed. "Do you know she doesn't even have a proper Mum but I mean that's understandable who would want that ugly thing as their daughter" Sophie heard all this and locked herself back into the cubicle and burst into tears all that they'd said had really upset her and she didn't know what to do. She knew Rachel would be wondering where she was by now but she didn't want to walk out in tears and she knew Rachel would ask her what was wrong and Sophie didn't want to tell her just yet.

Rachel walked into the toilets and noticed one of the doors was locked "Sophie is that you in their love?" Rachel asked tapping gently on the door "Yes" Sophie replied Rachel noticed how upset she sounded and this worried her "are you ok?" Rachel said gently thinking Sophie probably had a stomach upset or something "Yes" Sophie replied sounding small "Are you not feeling very well sweetie?" Rachel asked "No I'm okay" Rachel began to wonder then what the matter could be "have you had a little accident?" Rachel asked quietly so no one else could hear knowing how embarrassed an upset Sophie would be if this was the reason why she was upset "No" Sophie said not knowing what to do.

Slowly Sophie opened the door and saw Rachel standing there looking worried, Rachel looked shocked when she saw her daughters face "oh love what's happened?" Rachel said Sophie didn't say anything just wrapped her arms around the person she saw as being her mum and began to cry. Rachel knew she probably just wanted to go home and she understood this.

"Do you not want to talk about it at the moment?" Rachel asked again Sophie didn't say anything just nodded her head "why don't you dry your eyes? Let's get going and we'll talk about it back at home okay" Rachel said her voice understanding and caring "okay" Sophie replied. Rachel took her hand and together they walked out.

When they got back in the playground Rachel could see Jacob on the field and called out to him "Jacob come on we're going home now" Rachel called still holding Sophie's hand. Obediently Jacob said bye to his friend before running over to join Rachel and Sophie. Jacob spotted Sophie's red eyes straight away and this made him sad he and Sophie had become very close despite the 3 years there was between them "What's the matter Sophie?" Jacob asked "She's fine Jacob she's just feeling a bit tired aren't you love" Rachel said knowing Sophie wouldn't want to be questioned too much by Jacob.

Eventually they all got in Rachel's car and began to drive back home.

When they arrived in the all took their shoes and coats off and Rachel said "Sophie why don't you go up to your room I'll be along in a second" Rachel said quietly so no one else would hear "Jacob why don't you go and get changed and then you can go and see Jessica and Amy I think she'll have missed you" Rachel suggested she wanted Jacob to be kept busy as she wanted to have a talk with Sophie.

She climbed upstairs and then walked into Sophie's room she sat down on the bed next to her and offered her some chocolate that she had found in the cupboard "Here have some of this I know it always make me feel better when I feel sad" Rachel said hands shaking slightly Sophie reached out and took the chocolate "Thank you" She said before collapsing into Rachel's chest as Rachel began to stroke her hair. They stayed like that for minute or two before Rachel said gently "You want to tell me what's wrong"

"These boys said I was ugly and that I didn't even have a mum because no one would want me" Sophie said trying not to cry. This saddened Rachel as she knew how upset this must have made Sophie and it wasn't true at all Sophie was already very pretty even though she was still young

"Well whoever said that is talking rubbish"  
"Do you think im ugly?" Sophie asked looking up at Rachel

"No I don't not in any way you're beautiful sweetheart" Rachel said still stroking her daughter's hair "and the bit about not having a mum that's a load of rubbish you have me and I'm very proud to call you my daughter"

"Really"

"Of course when have I ever lied to you?" Rachel said

"Never" Sophie replied

"Well there you go then" Rachel said hugging Sophie tighter. They stayed cuddled up for a few minutes before Sophie realised there was one other thing she needed to talk to Rachel about.

"Rachel can I talk to you about something" Sophie asked

"You know you can you can always talk to me about anything" Rachel replied

"We were given these letters at school and my teacher said we had to give it to our Mum or Dad and talk to them about it and then they have to sign it. Sophie said she then reached in her school bag and then handed Rachel the letter a little fearfully. "What is it hmm let's have a look" Rachel said opening up the letter she saw it was a letter from the school nurse saying she was going to be giving a talk to years 4 and 5 about puberty. Rachel was a bit shocked by this she hadn't really had this talk with Sophie yet thinking she was a little young but the time was probably right she thought to herself.

"Okay well first of all do you know what puberty means darling" Rachel asked

"No sorry" Sophie said sounding worried

"No that's okay well puberty is when your body starts changing from a little girl to a woman and from a little boy into a man" Rachel explained

"How does that happen" Sophie asked

"With a lot of stress and heartache" Rachel laughed before saying "Well there are both physical and emotional changes in boys and girls. Do you know what an of these changes are Sophie" Rachel asked

"Um girls start having to wear bras when there about a year younger than Holly" Sophie answered feeling a little embarrassed to be discussing things like this

"That's right they do so we know that girls start to get more curvier and fill out more and probably the biggest change that happens to a girl is there periods start now have you ever heard that word before" Rachel said

"I've heard Holly and Amy talk about it before but I was never sure what it meant" Sophie admitted

"Okay well you know a while ago we talked about the eggs you're born with if you're a girl well every month you need to get rid of one of those eggs a long with a some blood that comes out where you go to the toilet from" Rachel explained

"That sounds horrible how old will I be and how much blood is there" Sophie asked sounding quite worried

"It probably does sound horrible when your first hear about it but you do get used to it I promise, and how old you are depends on the girl some girls start when they're very young some even as young as you which is why it's important we talk about this to prepare you but some girls are as old as 16. And again the amount of blood you lose depends on the girl but normally you bleed for about 3-5 days"

"What do you do to stop the blood going on your pants?" Was Sophie's next question

"You wear pads which you stick to your knickers to protect them" Rachel explained

"What do I do when I start" Sophie wondered

"You can come and tell me and I'll help you out" Rachel explained

"How old were you when you started"

"I was about 11 I think" Rachel replied smiling slightly

"Thank you for telling me Rachel" Sophie said

"No it's no problem at all in fact I'm glad we've talked about it now and any time you want to talk when you're older or if you hear something at school and want to know what it means you come and talk to me about it okay"

"Okay" Sophie promised

"Now are you feeling okay now" Rachel asked

"Yes"

"Okay enough to come and give me a hand with tea" Rachel said smiling

"Yeah"  
"come on then"

The two of them walked downstairs Sophie now feeling a lot happier

**Please review and btw the next chapter will be reddie based xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It was Saturday night and Rachel had just dropped Sophie off at her friend's house she had been surprised at how nervous her daughter had been however then again after her previous experiences of being away from home it was sort of to be expected that she would be a little apprehensive but once she had got to her friend's house she had relaxed and it looked as if they were going to have a really good time. Rachel had been a bit dubious about letting her go in the first place as Sophie had, kept having to dash to the loo most of Friday night and Saturday morning because she'd had an upset stomach however it had seemed to be better in her afternoon and the last thing Rachel wanted to do was stop her daughter from having a good time.

Rachel was just getting ready for the evening Eddie was coming round later so she wanted to make sure she looked her best. She started by letting her down and began straightening it and doing her makeup. Normally after a full week of wearing suits and dressing smartly Rachel liked to tie her hair back and wear her comfiest clothes if her and the kids were staying in on a weekend however tonight was different she wanted to look special. As soon as her hair and makeup were done Rachel began to debate over what to wear she wanted something that made her look smart and maybe a little sexy but at the same time didn't want to look over dressed. However she was soon interrupted by Jacob standing at the door "Hello Mummy" he said the mummy caused Rachel to be a little shocked she was in every way both Jacob and Sophie's mum now but up until this point none of them had either called her that "Sorry I meant Aunty Rachel" Jacob said cheeks blushing slightly "Hey you can call me mum if you want it's up to you darling" Rachel said "really? Okay then" Jacob said pleased. Rachel smiled she was glad Jacob aw her as his mum now and she wondered if Sophie saw her as a mum as well

"Mummy why are you doing your hair?" Jacob asked curiously

"Because I've got a special friend coming round tonight so I want you on your best behaviour ok" Rachel said a little sternly

"Okay" Jacob said before going over to sit on Rachel's lap as she continued to do her hair and makeup while stroking her little boys light brown curly hair "Good boy" she said quietly. After a few more minutes Rachel went to have a look in her wardrobe eventually she decided on a light blue dress which accentuated her curves with leggings and a golden necklace it was perfect she did look sext and sophisticated but without looking too overdressed for dinner.

Rachel then left her room with Jacob holding her and Rachel couldn't help but notice how much quieter he'd been over the last few weeks and he's also been rather clingy to her not that she minded she loved having him around she just hoped there wasn't something going on she didn't know about but normally Jacob would tell her if there was he wasn't like Rachel's three daughters who mostly liked to keep things to themselves. She was walking up to Jessica's bedroom as she knew this was where Holly and Amy were, she walked into the room and saw Holly giving the baby a bottle whilst Amy stood and smiled down at them Rachel's heart melted at the sight of the 3 of them. It reminded her of when Amy and Holly were first born and Rachel would feed them while Richard would stand and watch.

"Hi Mum you look nice" Amy said

"thank you Amy are you both okay" Rachel said for some reason she felt nervous about the prospect of telling her girls about Eddie coming round she didn't know why.

"Yeah we're fine do you want a hold of Jessica" Holly asked

"Not after I've just got changed and she's just had that bottle I don't" Rachel replied the last thing she wanted was to have to get changed again and smell of baby sick when Eddie came round

"Why are you dressed up are you going out?" Amy asked doubtfully it was rare Rachel ever left the house without the girls except to go on school courses

"No no it's just that well Eddie's coming round tonight" Rachel said sounding nervous. Amy started giggling

"What's so funny?" Rachel questioned

"Well Eddie's coming round" Amy said still giggling

"Yes he is" Rachel said unable to understand why her daughter found this so funny

"Eddie" Amy repeated laughing

"Yes Eddie have you lost your hearing if not maybe you'd care to explain what's so funny" Rachel said

"Well it's Eddie" Amy said

"Yes its Eddie what's wrong with that"

"I bet you'll be pleased" Amy giggled

"Why?" Rachel asked but she knew the answer

"Anyone can see you fancy him Mum" Amy said

"Oh for God's sake just button that lip of yours for two minutes and behave yourself" Rachel exclaimed

"Don't worry I'll make sure im a good girl when Eddie's round maybe we'd better stay our room for the night give you some time to yourselves" Amy said wiggling her eyebrows Rachel pretended to smack her

"ow that hurt be careful or I might let it slip what an abusive mother you are and he might not like you after that" Amy joked and Rachel tried to suppress a laugh

"I think any mother that has you as a daughter should deserve a medal now like I said keep that zipped" Rachel said pointing to Amy's mouth Amy proceeded to mime zipping her mouth causing Rachel to role her eyes. "Amy your 15 not 5 honestly when are you going to grow up and …" Rachel was cut off by the sound of a knock at the door, she immediately went to answer it

"Hi Eddie come in" Rachel said "Thanks Rach" Eddie said stepping into their house he couldn't help but notice how big and sophisticated it was much bigger than his own 1 storey terraced. "You look lovely" He said admiring her beautiful figure "Thanks very much Eddie you don't look so bad yourself" Rachel smiled.

A few minutes later Rachel got the pie out the oven and began serving it up "Kids the tea's ready" She called resulting in all 3 kids running downstairs , Eddie said hello to the 3 of them and soon they were all 5 of them chatting away to one another it was weird how they all got on so well Eddie seemed to slip in perfectly. Rachel noticed how quiet Jacob was being and that he' d barely touched his dinner which certainly wasn't like him Rachel thought but knew know wasn't the right time to talk about it especially not with Eddie here "Jacob have you had enough love" Rachel asked " Yes "He replied sounding upset "okay just put your plate by the dishwasher I'll sort it in a second then come and sit back down with us for a few minutes. "Mummy im really tired can I just go to bed" Jacob asked "Okay I'll come and sort you out in a few minutes" Rachel said as Jacob got up and left the table Rachel watched as the little boy walked up the stairs something was definitely bothering him she thought to herself "This is delicious my compliments to the chef" Eddie said smiling causing Rachel to blush a little "Thank you it's nice to have my cooking complimented for a change" Rachel said staring pointedly at Amy and Holly "It's nice for you to cook something nice for a change" Amy retorted eddie burst out laughing and Rachel couldn't help but smile it was true she never had been much of a domestic goddess but tonight's meal had turned out okay. After a while Holly and Amy went back up to there rooms leaving Rachel and Eddie alone, they chatted for a while and suddenly there eyes locked before Rachel blinked and said "I need to get Jacob to sleep"

"Of course and I'll put everything away" Eddie offered

"You don't have to do that" Rachel said

"Yes I do it's the least I can do after such a lovely meal" Eddie insisted

"Well thanks very much I wish my kids were as helpful" Rachel said before climbing up the stairs and into Jacobs room however when she got in she saw he had fallen asleep she felt bad because she'd realised she'd been ages downstairs and Jacob still had his clothes on and wasn't properly tucked In yet he must have gone to sleep waiting for her she thought to herself. Sighing slightly she gently took his clothes of him and got him changed into his pyjamas being careful not to wake him however he was a very heavy sleeper so didn't even stir Rachel could hear him snoring slightly now she then slid him under the covers and kissed him goodnight when she saw his face properly she could tell he'd been crying before he'd gone to sleep this made Rachel feel terrible as she wished she'd been to see him earlier so she could find out what the matter was, she found a piece of tissue and very carefully dabbed under his eyes not that his eyes needed to be dry now he was asleep but Rachel hated seeing him upset. She hoped he's remembered to brush his teeth and go to the loo especially since he's drank a lot at dinner she really didn't fancy getting up at 2am to do a sheet change!

Rachel then left the room and went back downstairs to see Eddie she helped him put the remaining couple of plated away "Rachel ive had such a nice night" Eddie said "Me to" Rachel said "We'll have to do it again sometime" Eddie suggested "Yeah that'll be great" Rachel said suddenly Rachel and Eddie found themselves gazing into each other's eyes they knew the moment was right they leaned forward and the lips locked. It was like magic Rachel thought she'd waited so long for this moment and now finally it was happening. It was over far too soon "Look I'd better get going but see you Monday Rachel" Eddie said Rachel was far to mesmerized to speak so she just nodded her head transfixed as Eddie left there house. Rachel was soon interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of Amy giggling oh god Rachel thought "Wow I came down for a drink but I don't think I'll bother now you're not bad for a 40 year old" Amy exclaimed

"Amy shut it not a word to anyone and I mean that" Rachel said

"I won't say anything I'm happy for you Mum" Amy said coming over and giving her mum a cuddle

"Aww thank you darling do you really mean that?" Rachel asked

"Of course you deserve someone special after all you've been though" Amy replied

"That means a lot Amy really it does" Rachel whispered she stayed downstairs with Amy for a couple of minutes before going into her room and putting pyjamas on and climbing into bed.

It was 12am when Rachel was awoken by the sound of small sobs coming from downstairs she knew it was probably Jacob but couldn't understand why he was downstairs and not in bed , she had thought he's maybe had a bad dream or had an accident after all he had had lots to drink at tea time so went down to investigate. To her surprise she saw him at the kitchen table with what looked to be his school work she wondered why on earth he was doing that at midnight she went and picked him up so he was sat on her lap still crying "Jacob why on earth have you got this out at this time its really late darling" Rachel questioned she really was quite worried now no 6 year old should be busy doing school stuff at 12am she had enough of a job on getting 16 year olds to do any at all "I don't understand it I'm sorry" Jacob said sounding scared "Well that's ok I'll help you in the morning sweetie its nothing to worry about" Rachel said gently "I've got to do it now" Jacob sobbed "Why darling?" Rachel asked her arms around Jacob " Because I don't get it and she's going to be angry and your going to be angry and…"

"Woah slow down sweetie why would I be angry?" Rachel said her voice concerned she was very worried now

"Because I can't do it" Jacob replied

"Well that doesn't matter we all get stuck with homework sometimes but don't worry about it I'll tell you what if it's going to help you get to sleep we'll do some for 5 minutes now ok then it really is time to go to sleep you're going to be shattered in the morning" Rachel said putting some more lights on and getting Jacob a glass of milk and a couple of biscuits

"Here lets have a look" Rachel said shaking slightly Jacob passed her his work

Rachel looked at it she was confused Jacob really Should be able to do this no problem she thought to herself it looked easy maths even for someone his age. She tried to explain it to him but he genuinely seemed to be struggling a lot "Jacob lets go to bed now darling I think you're tired" Rachel said

"No I've got to do it or they'll all laugh at me again" Jacob sobbed

"They'll laugh at you again." Rachel questioned as Jacob nodded his head

"Jacob have they laughed at you before" Rachel asked again Jacob nodded his head in response

"What for sweetie?" Rachel said

"Because I'm thick and stupid I can't do any of the work" the little boy sobbed

"No that's not true but Jacob I need you to be honest I won't get cross are you struggling at school" Rachel asked but she thought she already knew the answer she reached over for Jacobs school bag and began putting his stuff away suddenly she noticed a bunch of letters at the bottom of his bag all addressed to her all telling her about their concerns about Jacobs learning ability several telling her to discuss his progress. It saddened her that Jacob hadn't felt he could come and talk to her about this it was obvious how difficult he was fining things at the moment and she wanted him to know she understood and wasn't angry "I'm sorry" Jacob said clearly very upset from the tears running down his face "Shh its okay Jacob you've done nothing wrong why didn't you tell me about this" Rachel asked her arms still round the little boy she pulled him into her chest. "I thought you'd be mad I didn't think you'd want me if you knew how bad I am at school but I try so hard but I just don't do well" Jacob sobbed "Oh love come here" Rachel said pulling him closer to her "I wish you'd old me about this its absolutely nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about of course I wouldn't have been cross I know you try hard and that's all that matters I love you so much and I want you to tell me when things aren't going right so I can help nothing to do with school work is ever worth getting this upset about I promise, it just means that you might need a bit of extra help that's all plenty of people do you know. Hey even I did when I was your age" Rachel said stroking his head "But you're a teacher" Jacob sobbed causing Rachels heart to melt "That doesn't mean I didn't ever struggle or that I don't understand when you're struggling" Rachel said as Jacob sobbed into her "Jacob listen to me we're going to get this sorted I promise you darling" Rachel whispered she was really quite bewildered by what had just gone on and she wished he'd felt he could talk to her sooner or that she's realised he was struggling so much. After a few minutes Jacob had stopped crying and put his thump in his mouth and went to sleep on Rachels chest. Rachel carried him upstairs and put him in her bed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Jacob are you ready to go now love" Rachel called to her little boy her and Jacob were just about to set off to his primary school as they had a meeting with Jacobs teacher, head teacher and an educational psychologist about what the best way to help Jacob was and so they can find a suitable way forward, both Rachel and Jacob were a little nervous. When Jacob hadn't emerged downstairs Rachel went up to his room to find him lying on his bed pretending to be asleep. Gently she tried to get him to stand up

"Come on we need to go Jacob" she said gently but still he didn't get up so Rachel knelt down next to his bed

"I'm asleep" Jacob mumbled

"No you're not come on love there's nothing to be frightened of darling but we do need to get going" Rachel coaxed

"Don't want to" Jacob said adamantly sliding further down into the covers

"I know you don't darling but it'll be fine once you're fair and I'll be there nothing bad is going to happen I promise. So how about you give it a try just for me hmm"

"Okay Mummy" Jacob said apprehensively but gradually getting out the covers and with Rachel's help getting dressed.

"Good boy and honestly its nothing to worry about we just all need to have a little chat that's all to make you feel happier" Rachel explained Jacob had finished getting ready now but before they went he suddenly wrapped his arms fiercely around Rachel and began to cry a bit but he tried to disguise his sobs. Rachel let him nuzzle his head into her chest for a bit before they both walked downstairs and got into Rachel's silver Mazda just the 2 of them.

Jacob didn't really say anything on the way to school just stared out the window he felt sick with nerves he had no idea what everyone was going to say to him but he was sure he was going to get told off and shouted at, the more he thought about it the sicker he began to feel.

"Mummy I don't feel very well" Jacob said, Rachel sighed thinking he was just trying to think of a way of getting out of going to the meeting

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked wearily

"I feel sick" Jacob replied, that was enough to make Rachel swerve into a nearby car park to stop the car she always had been very protective over her car and the last thing she wanted was it getting spoilt.

Rachel handed Jacob a plastic carrier bag and a couple of seconds later the little boy started emptying the contents of his stomach into the bag, thank god I pulled round Rachel thought to herself as she began rubbing Jacobs back. "It's okay love it's going to be fine I promise its nothing to worry about at all darling we're nearly there now and then we'll just pop in and have a quick chat to everyone and then we'll be back home before we know it" Rachel said tear were still prickling in Jacobs big brown eyes Rachel hated seeing him so upset it wasn't fair on him to be made to feel like this "Jay do you really not want to go in sweetie" Rachel asked gently

"No but you're going to make me" Jacob sobbed

"I'm not going to make you do anything I do think it'll be helpful if you went in and it'll make you feel a bit happier but if you really don't want to you can wait in the car and I'll go in myself and tell them you don't feel very well" Rachel said

"Okay" Jacob said happy Rachel wasn't making him go in he really would have hated it. Rachel checked he didn't feel like he was going to be sick again before making the drive to his school and then getting out her car laving Jacob inside she made sure she locked it she knew what Jacob could be like when he got bored which he was bound to do when she was gone and he was by himself in the car.

It felt strange for Rachel going into attend a meeting about a child and not conduct it, she found her way into the school of course Rachel already knew Jacobs head teacher and teacher as some of her students came from this primary school she quickly said hello to everyone before explaining to them why Jacob couldn't join them to Rachel's surprise they all seemed rather relieved he wasn't there

"That's alright it's you we wanted to talk to Rachel" Linda the psychologist said

"Okay so I know you've been sending me letters and you have my assurance that if I'd have known about these I would have responded immediately but Jacob …well he.." Rachel began not sure how to explain

"Its okay Rachel we know Jacob seems like a very private young man" Linda said

"No I wouldn't say so yes he likes to keep some things to himself but so do we all I suppose" Rachel said she didn't like how this woman seemed to be presuming to know all about her son when she was yet to meet him.

"Okay well I know from Jacobs teachers how bad things have been for him and if it hadn't progressed as much as it seems to we could suggest special help in lessons and maybe after school tutors but it seems to have gone beyond that" Linda explained looking uncomfortable. Rachel was confused what was this woman trying to suggest

"So then what are you proposing we do to help my son?" Rachel queried with a slight edge to her voice.

"Okay I'm going to be straight with you a mainstream school like this can't offer Jacob the help he needs so we're going to suggest moving him to a school that is specially designed to help people like Jacob"

"What do you mean people like Jacob" Rachel said icily not liking where she was going with this

"People who are significantly struggling academically" Linda explained

"Okay it's a bit of a shock but I think with a bit of TLC Jacob could handle a move he'll still have us to come home to everyday won't he" Rachel said, the 3 other women looked shiftily at one another causing Rachel some confusion before Sally Jacobs head teacher spoke up "Rachel the only school we can find that can offer Jacob the level of support he needs is Eastmoore which is as I'm sure you know a boarding school" Sally said nervously

"A boarding school you want me to send a six year old emotional, vulnerable young boy who has had to go through an unbelievable amount of stress and trauma over the last year and is just starting to settle in and feel like he belongs to a proper family again to boarding school where he won't know anyone" Rachel said her voice shocked as she unable to believe what she was hearing

"Rachel this is the only way Jacob can receive the level of support he needs" Linda said

"Don't tell me what Jacob needs, Jacob needs a home to be around people he knows and trusts and someone he can come to when he's upset are you telling me a boarding school will be able to give him that" Rachel said starting to lose her cool

"Rachel this is the only possible option left here now .."Sally began

"No way its never going to happen do you understand" Rachel practically shouted before grabbing her stuff and flouncing out a tear rolling down her face. She walked hastily to the car and she saw Jacob asleep on the seat he woke up when he heard Rachel get in the car.

"Mummy what did they say am I in trouble?" Jacob asked fearfully

"No course you're not and they didn't say anything important love" Rachel reassured him she couldn't bear to tell him about the prospect of going away from home not yet anyway.

"Mummy have you been crying" Jacob said noticing Rachel's red eyes

"No course I haven't let's get home eh" Rachel said starting up the car and making the familiar route home. Jacob had fallen asleep again on the way back which wasn't surprising really he hadn't slept well at all last night, Rachel bent down picked him up and carried him into the house and up to his room, and almost as soon as she put him down she felt tears forming in her eyes again. She just wanted to on her own she needed to think through everything so she began to walk to her room unfortunately bumping into Amy on the way who had just got Jessica to sleep Amy was quick to see how upset her Mum was and this worried her

"Mum are you ok" Amy asked

"Yeah" Rachel said before going into her room and lying down on her bed closely followed by Amy "I'm fine love I just want a bit of time" Rachel explained hoping Amy would leave her to it

"Whats wrong what happened at the meeting thingy" Amy asked pulling her Mum into a hug

"Nothing"

"Fine don't talk but I'm staying here until you do" Amy said this caused Rachel to smile weakly Amy sounded determined and she knew that Amy had heard her say that to her kids before if they were upset and wouldn't tell her why

"You want the truth Amy?" Rachel asked sighing causing Amy to nod

"It's Jacob he's in trouble Amy"

"Oh Mum I'm sure it won't be too bad when I was his age you were always getting called to the school because I was In trouble and I turned out okay" Amy said Rachel couldn't help but laugh despite how she was feeling it was true when Amy was little and Rachel had just become a deputy at a small school in Wigan Rachel spent what seemed to be most of her life down at Amy's old school apologising for whatever her headstrong little girl had done they could laugh about it now but at the time Rachel was at her wits end trying to get Amy to behave herself.

"No I don't mean that kind of trouble thank god I think after dealing with you when you were his age I'd be more or less immune to difficult little kids by now don't you" Rachel joked

"So then what is it Mum" Amy asked

"He's been struggling for ages with his lessons and he didn't tell me about it and now it seems to have reached a very bad point and they don't think they can help him, them think they only thing we can do is send him away to some type of boarding school that they think can help him." Rachel explained tears starting to form in her eyes again

"But we can help him mum, we can make it better" Amy said bewildered

"No we can't if he's struggling as much as they say he is then I'd be way out of my depth trying to help him" Rachel said trying to hold back the tears

"That's a load of bullshit I know we could help him if we put our minds to it" Amy said determinedly

"Language and no we couldn't I really wish we could but we can't" Rachel sighed

"So what do we do?" Amy asked

"I don't know I really wish I did but I don't" Rachel said

"Bur come on mum your Rachel Mason you always know what to do" Amy said crying a little now herself she always did have a soft spot for Jacob he was so cute and innocent and would hate him to be away in some boarding school miles away.

"I don't now Amy, God why didn't he tell me sooner am I such a bloody terrible mother that you can't tell me when you're struggling or have a problem am i?" Rachel asked

"No of course you're not you're the best mum ever" Amy said hugging her mum tightly

"Thank you darling I just wish I knew what to do what do you think I should do Amy"

"I think you need to do what's best for Jacob and you need to talk to him" Amy said

"Yeah you're right he needs to know what's going on thanks Amy" Rachel said quietly her daughter really did have a sensible head on her even if she didn't always show it. Rachel got up and walked into Jacobs's bedroom he had woken up now and was sat up and was playing with his cars on his bed Rachel didn't have a clue how she was going to tell him she stood at the door watching him play for a little while before knocking on his door

"Mind if I join you" She asked, Jacob nodded his head "Budge up then love" Rachel said coming over to sit next to him

"Jacob you know you've been finding school really difficult at the minute"

"Yeah" Jacob replied

"Well the thing is I think you'd be happier if we got it sorted don't you?" Rachel asked gently

"I'll work harder" Jacob said putting his arms around Rachel

"No no no it's not about how hard you work I know how much you try it's just that well you know how sometimes words get jumbled up and you get confused well I don't know how to help you with that but there are some people that do" Rachel explained

"What do you mean" Jacob asked

"Well how would you feel about maybe a move to a different school where there special people there who help you out when you get stuck" Rachel explained she had no idea how to tell him about this

"I don't know I like my school I have loads of great friends and…" Jacob said beginning to get worked up

"I know you do but you'll make new friends but that's the special thing about this school is that you stay there over night with all your friends." Rachel said finding it hard not to cry

"what but what about you" Jacob said

"I'll still be here on weekends" Rachel explained

"But I want you always" Jacob said causing Rachels heart to melt "I'll try harder, I won't be naughty anymore, I'll help out more, I'll …."

"Jacob its not about that darling you're perfect the way you are it's just that you need some extra help and these people can give it to you" Rachel said

"Don't make me go away please" Jacob begged tears falling down his cheek

"Lets talk about it later darling…." Rachel began before Jacob cut in "no im not going you can't make me I'm staying here" He yelled and with that he ran out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom. Rachel didn't know what to do but decided to give him a bit of time, after a few minutes Rachel came and knocked on the door.

"jay come on, come out now we'll talk about when you come out" Rachel didn't get any response "Talk to me darling please" Rachel pleaded again Jacob didn't say anything but Rachel could hear him crying and this broke her heart. "Please come and give me a cuddle Jacob" Rachel said "Go away you're going to send me away and I don't want to go" Jacob sobbed "Just come out and we'll talk about it properly sweetie" Rachel said gently "GO AWAY" Jacob yelled Rachel realised there was no way they could talk at the moment Jacob was too uspet "Okay Jacob I'll come we'll talk later "Rachel sighed a few minutes later she heard him unlocking the bathroom door and going to his room.

Jacob still hadn't come downstairs even when Rachel had called him down for dinner so she went up to his room "Tea's ready love, come downstairs for a bit" Rachel begged "Don't want it" Jacob replied "Okay well I'll heat it up later then" Rachel said leaving him alone

It was 12 am and despite Rachel's best efforts Jacob still hadn't left his room but he had to now he'd been so upset he'd wet the bed and knew he had go downstairs and sort it out. He started to pull the covers off his bed, Rachel heard him moving about she still hadn't fallen asleep yet, she crept into his room and saw him trying to take the sheets off his bed "Why don't you let me do that" She said gently Jacob saw her and suddenly burst into tears Rachel went over and put him on her knee "I'm sorry and I'm s..sorry about earlier don't be cross I didn't mean to shout at you" he sobbed "It's okay Jacob I know that you were angry and you're upset and you have every reason to be so why don't we get you sorted then talk huh" Rachel said while stripping his bed and getting some clean pyjamas for him once he was all sorted Rachel carried him through to her room and gave him a cuddle.

"Mummy if you really want me to go then I'll go" Jacob said trying to be brave

"How about we make a deal you give it a try for me and if you don't like it you come straight back okay" Rachel said

"Okay" Jacob whispered

A few minutes later they both fell asleep cuddling each other

**Please review xxxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Rachel was in bed with Jacob by her side he'd had to sleep in her bed ever since he's been told about the boarding school. He'd tried to be brave and go to sleep in his own bed but every time he did he'd finish up not being able to get to sleep, wetting the bed or waking up in floods of tears. Rachel hated seeing him like this and she was worried about the whole sleeping problem-it was going to be hard enough already being away from his family without having any extra problems to deal with, worse still she felt partly responsible for her sons unhappiness she knew he was only going along with it at all to make her happy and this made her feel dreadful.

Rachel couldn't sleep that night she was just tossing and turning because she knew tomorrow was the day Jacob was going and he felt terrified of leaving him. Suddenly she heard Jacob crying next to her instantly she sat up and flicked the light on next to her bed so she could see the little boy properly.

"Jacob it's alright I'm here darling" She said picking him up and sitting him down in between her legs "What's wrong hmm" Jacob didn't say anything just continued to sob "Come on tell me what's the matter?" Rachel said gently

"I feel sick" Jacob said weakly

"Do you feel sick because you feel ill or do you feel sick because you're upset" Rachel asked calmly stroking his back

"Because I'm upset" Jacob said before starting to cry even harder causing Rachel's heart to melt

"Why do you feel upset?" Rachel said although she already knew the answer

"Because I don't want to go away and I'm scared and everyone's going to laugh at me" Jacob sobbed

"Of course you don't want to go away oh darling I know that but I promise you it won't be for long and I'll see you as often as I can but why would they laugh at you Jacob" Rachel asked

"You know why" Jacob said

"No I can't think why anyone would laugh at a beautiful boy like you so you're going to have to tell me" Rachel said

"Because I wet the bed sometimes and I wake up crying but you're the only person who can know about that its horrible but I can't help it" Jacob cried

"oh love that's nothing to be embarrassed about trust me there are thousands of other kids you're age who have a few night time problems but the other kids needn't know if you do have a little accident or something all you do is you go and find one of the people looking after you and whisper to them in the morning they won't get cross I'll even have a word with them before you go you know just to tell them that you have a few night time problems sometimes okay?"

"Okay mummy will I be able to ring you up if I want to talk to you" Jacob asked

"Of course you will I'm only ever a phone call away if you need me if you're upset or just need someone to talk to no matter what time it is or what it is you want to talk about. Don't ever feel scared to come and chat to me okay even if it's something you've done that maybe you're not so proud of because that's what I'm here for and I want to help you" Rachel said she felt it was important she said all this to Jacob before he went away she wanted him to know she was going to be there for him whatever happened or wherever he was.

"Should we try and get to sleep then darling?" Rachel asked and Jacob nodded Rachel had just got Jacob comfy and she were just about to turn her lamp back off when she heard a knock on her door and some small sobs.

"Yeah come in" Rachel called wondering which of the girls it was and what was wrong at this time of night. Sophie shuffled in and came and sat down next to Rachel, Jacob got upset when he saw his sister crying and sat back up so Rachel had one of them on either side of her she put her arms round the two of them

"Well someone doesn't look very happy" Rachel remarked "What's up love?" she asked concerned

"I don't want Jacob to go" Sophie cried causing Jacob to burst into a fresh flood of tears

"Neither do I darling but you know what it doesn't matter where you are or what you're doing all that matter is that we all have each other and we love each other very much come on don't cry. I'll tell you what I say we could all three just about squish up in here for the night don't you?" Rachel said

A few minutes later all three of them were fast asleep

The next day soon came and Rachel and Jacob got up and drove to his new school he had said goodbye to his sisters and was just about to say goodbye to Rachel.

Rachel hugged Jacob tightly trying to stay strong and not cry for his sake

"Now you have a great time and remember what I said I'm only ever a phone call away if things are getting tough so do I get a kiss goodbye then" Rachel said before Jacob gave her a big hug and kiss

"Bye mummy I'm going to miss you so much" Jacob said

"By darling I'll give you a call tonight so you can let me know how you're doing and I'll see you at the weekend" Rachel promised before giving her Jacob one last kiss and cuddle and then leaving him to settle in

**Please review xxxxxxxxxx**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while just really haven't had the time**

Rachel was sat in her study going over some paper work all she could properly think about was Jacob though and how much she was missing him she hadn't heard from him since last week as the school thought it best if parents didn't contact the children till a couple of weeks after they'd been at the school so as not to upset there progress too much. Jacob wasn't the only thing on Rachel's mind though Rachel hadn't mentioned anything to Sophie or to Holly about her relationship with Eddie and had asked Amy not to say anything if Rachel was being honest with herself she was terrified of how the other 2 kids were going to react neither of them had had good experiences with males living in there house and Rachel wasn't sure if Holly would feel happy about her being with another man after all Holly still loved her Dad and Rachel would hate her to think she was trying to get someone to replace him but she was so happy when she was with Eddie and knew she had to tell the girls soon.

Jacob was lying on his bed trying to stop tears escaping from his eyes he'd been having such a good time at the school but this particular night things weren't going so well for him. He wasn't feeling to well and had just had a bad dream and for some reason he was really missing being at home on this particular evening he didn't want any of the other boys to know he'd been crying as he got on really well with all the boys he was sharing a room with and didn't want them to think he was a baby. Luckily one of the night staff heard Jacob crying and went to see if he was okay

"Jacob what's the matter" Julie asked gently "Come on why don't me and you go down to the kitchen no one will be down there and we'll get you a biscuit that sound okay to you lovely" She asked. Jacob climbed out of bed and followed her down when they got to the kitchen Julia sat the little boy on her knee and out her rather plump arm around him

"Now then dearie why don't you tell me what all this fuss is about" she asked her voice gentle and kind Jacob was glad it was Julia who found him she had always been nice to him and always gave him special hugs whenever he was looking a little upset she was quite old and kindly and this made Jacob trust her

"I don't feel very well and I miss mummy I love it here but I just wish she was here to give me a cuddle and say goodnight" Jacob explained while sobbing into Julia's rather large chest

"Will I not do for as a temporary measure?" Julia asked

"Yes I like you lots and I like it here but I just want to talk to mummy but I'm not allowed to" Jacob said sounding very upset

"Well I'll tell you what I think you and I should make a deal you can have a quick chat to mummy on the phone but you cheer up afterwards and talking to mummy isn't going to make you more upset deal?"

"Deal" Jacob confirmed

Julia led Jacob through to where the phones were and dialled the number she thought she should speak to Rachel quickly before Jacob did

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone automatically she got up to answer it straight away.

"Hello its Rachel" Rachel said into the phone

"Hello its Julia here I have Jacob stood next to me we just wanted to give you a quick call because he's got himself a little bit upset and could do with a chat from his Mum but he's promised me he's going to be fine after he's had a few words with you so I'll just pass you on to him now" Julia explained Rachel was so glad to hear from the school but sad when she had heard Jacob was upset

"Hey Jacob how are you doing" Rachel asked

"I'm okay its great here but I miss home" Jacob said

"We miss you to darling but we'll see you again very soon I'm so glad schools going okay for you"

"When will I see you again" Was Jacobs's next question

"Wednesday after I get in from work and you've finished school and we'll go somewhere special how does that sound" Rachel said

"Good do you promise I can see you on Wednesday Mummy" Jacob asked concerned

"Of course I do"

"How's everyone else" Jacob asked

"Everyone's doing fine Jessica has definitely grown since you last saw her so you might get a shock when you next see her"

"Really so can she walk now and talk a little bit" Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Jacobs ignorance

"No darling she's not quite that big yet" Rachel chuckled "So anyway is there anything you want to talk to me about while we're on the phone" Rachel asked she wanted to make sure Jacob was coping alright

"Not really mummy I just wanted to chat" Jacob replied

" well that's good because I've been wanting to chat to you all week but you must be tired by now so I think you should go and get some sleep and have lots of nice dreams okay" Rachel said Jacob said goodbye and then put the phone down both Rachel and Jacob felt considerably better after talking to one another.

It was about one hour later when Rachel heard the knock at the door she opened it and was delighted to see it was Eddie

"Hi how are you doing?" Rachel asked

"I'm great can I come in for a coffee please" Eddie asked but to be honest coffee was the last thing on his mind he had waited all day to see Rachel

"Of course you can"

The two of them talked for a bit before their lips locked. They could feel the passion building up between them and it wasn't long before they headed up to Rachel's bedroom thank god the girls are all asleep Rachel thought to herself as she removed her top and bra as Eddie did removed his trousers and undid the button on Rachel's jeans.

Soon they were both naked and making passionate love to one another it felt perfect Rachel thought to herself.

Holly was tossing and turning but couldn't seem to get any sleep there was something she needed to tell her mum about she just hadn't built up the courage to do it before now but the longer she left it the worse it was going to get she couldn't just keep it all to herself she needed to tell her mum no matter how angry she was.

Holly got up and crept out of bed and knocked on her mother's door she didn't wait for a reply and just barged in. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Why the hell was her mum in bed with Eddie and why were they both naked? Well Holly knew the answer to this but couldn't understand how her Mum could do this to her.

Rachel quickly saw Holly standing near her door looking aghast well it was no wonder. Rachel had never been so embarrassed in all her life she didn't know what to do it wasn't as if she could get out of bed she needed to keep the sheets round her it was the only thing keeping her the slightest bit decent. Rachel didn't know what to say

"Holly I …" she began

"You absolute slag" Holly screamed before running to her room and slamming the door behind her

**Left it on a cliffhanger….**

**Any ideas on what Holly wanted to speak to Rachel about in the first place**

**Please review xxxxxxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Rachel quickly got dressed as did Eddie she couldn't believe what had just happened how the hell she was supposed to explain it to her daughter she just didn't know what kind of example was she setting after all Rachel and Eddie had only been together for a couple of weeks when Holly got older and started to go out with boys seriously Rachel would make it clear it was best to wait a few months before they took it to that level not that she would be expecting to have those type of conversations with her daughter for at least a couple of years yet. She knew Holly and Denzel were together but as far as she was aware there relationship hadn't progressed beyond the odd peck on the lips and Rachel hoped it would stay this way for quite some time.

"Eddie I don't know what to say I'm so sorry I didn't expect her to come in like that oh my god what am I going to say to her she was so upset and she still loves her dad and oh god it's all such a mess .." Rachel said getting more stressed by the second

"Rachel its fine you just need to talk to her that's all she'll understand" Eddie said trying to calm down his girlfriend "Look I'd better get going give you a chance to talk to her"

Rachel just nodded her head before Eddie left before sighing deeply and walking towards her daughter's bedroom. She walked in and found Holly with her head buried in the pillow sobbing angry tears she was startled when she saw Rachel standing there, how dare she Holly thought to herself how dare she come in my room after what had just happened no doubt she's probably going to try and think up some shitty excuse now.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM" Holly screamed at her mum

"Holly please …." Rachel began

"Don't you dare try and talk to me and try and make up some shit excuse why he was in your bed I know exactly what you were doing how could you do this to me mum" Holly yelled

"Holly you shouldn't have seen that I'm sorry" Rachel said

"What so you weren't ever going to tell me you were going out with him, I wouldn't have noticed when you two started spending time with each other or going on dates or when he started coming round our house you were going to keep all that a secret from me or maybe you're not even going out with him going back to your younger days were you mum were you shag anyone in sight" Holly screamed Rachel was taken aback by Holly's outburst it really wasn't like Holly to say things like that but maybe she deserved it she had been wrong to keep her relationship from her daughter.

Holly saw how much she'd hurt her Mum and immediately felt terrible she hadn't meant to say all those awful things she was just angry. "Mum I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Holly said crying now but this time the tears weren't angry but remorseful she always hated making her Mum upset

"I know love you're angry with me and you have every right to be I get it but I think you and I need to have a talk don't you" Rachel said Holly nodded in response and Rachel went to close Holly's door so they could speak privately this wasn't a conversation she wanted Sophie overhearing. It wasn't a talk Holly wanted to have either she knew her Mum was going to talk about sex and this was the last thing she wanted to talk about now it would mean telling Rachel her secret even harder

"Holly I don't really know what to say to be honest I'm really sorry you had to see that it shouldn't be something any girl of 13 should see"

"Mum I'm not a little kid" Holly said

"I know you're not but the thing is I don't want you thinking that sex is something you look into lightly"

"Well that's a tad hypocritical considering what I've just seen" Holly argued

"Holly I'm not saying that when you get older sex isn't going to play a part in your life but when you're at the age you are well I just don't want you getting the impression that its okay to be sleeping with people you don't really know properly well I suppose at your age sex isn't something that you should be thinking about at all but I'm talking about when you're a few years older"

"Right but it's okay when you're your age to shag as many people as you want I presume you and Eddie haven't been together long" Holly retorted

"Holly don't say that word it's horrible and no that's not what I'm saying look your right me and Eddie have only been together a couple of weeks but we've known each other for ages and its different when your older you know" Rachel explained Holly hated having this conversation it made it more obvious how furious her Mum was going to be when she found out her secret and it was making her angry that Rachel was treating her like an ignorant little kid who didn't have any experiences but Holly could understand why her Mum was talking to her like this after all what decent mum would think her 13 year old daughter had done anything serious in a relationship

"Mum just shut up okay stop treating me like I'm some kid you don't know anything about me or what I've done which is just as well I know you'd hate me forever if you knew" Holly cried she then realised she'd done it again she was saying things she didn't want to on the spur of the moment she didn't want Rachel knowing anything about what she'd done but now she'd made it obvious that she was hiding something from Rachel

"Holly is there something you need to tell me" Rachel asked concerned

"No just get out of my room okay I don't want to talk to you just go away" Holly screamed her temper bubbling again Rachel couldn't understand this what was it that Holly wasn't telling her

"Holly is you need to tell me something you better come out and say it" Rachel said rather sternly she was getting worried about what her daughter was worrying about now

"No just go you can't make me talk if I don't want to" Holly said adamantly

"No I can't but I'd like it if you did tell me and I wish that you would so I can help" Rachel said her voice gentler now

"well we don't get everything we wish for do we please mum I just want to be alone maybe after a bit the shock of seeing you and Eddie might have worn off a bit" Holly said Rachel sighed before getting up to leave "Okay darling but you know I'm always here right" Rachel said leaving Holly alone almost as soon as she did Holly began to cry

Holly didn't know how she could possibly explain to Rachel what had happened she knew how angry she would be and worse still how disappointed it would make. How was she supposed to tell her Mum she'd lost her virginity when she was just 13. Neither her nor Denzel had properly known what they were doing or how it happened it had been Denzel's idea and Holly didn't want to let him down she had hated it, it felt sore and uncomfortable she felt do dirty after it had happened she wanted to tell her mum about it straight away yesterday after it had happened but she couldn't bring herself to tell her she had come home in floods of tears feeling angry and scared Rachel had of course asked her what was wrong but holly lied and mumbled something about it being time of the month and she didn't feel well. Thoughts had been circulating round Holly's head what if she was pregnant or had an STI? Holly knew she was being ridiculous of course Denzel hadn't slept around he was as young as she was but it didn't stop her worrying after all they hadn't used protection.

Rachel was left worrying about her daughter she hated it when she didn't know what was going on in her kids heads and Holly had seemed so upset.

Holly knew she couldn't keep it to herself much longer she needed to tell someone she felt weak and sore and she couldn't keep it to herself so like she had been planning to do before she went into Rachel's bedroom she knocked on the door and made sure she waited for Rachel to say it was okay to come in she didn't want any more unexpected surprises !

"Hols is that you come in darling" Rachel said, Holly opened the door and Rachel got a shock when she saw her daughters face which was tearstained

"Holly what's the matter love" Rachel asked quite concerned now

"Mum I don't know how to tell you I know you're going to hate me for it!" Holly said

"Why what's happened surely it can't be that bad" Rachel said putting her arm around Holly

"No it is "Holly cried "I don't know why I did it but It just happened me and denzel we've had sex" Holly said

"Well if that's the case to right I'm bloody angry what the hell where you thinking you're 13 oh for gods sake first Amy and know you were the hell have I gone wrong with the two of you how could you be so flaming stupid when you're so young you must have known the dangers the possible consequences you silly girl" Rachel said her voice shaking she was so shocked how could Holly possibly do this she was still such a little kid

"Mum I', dead sorry it just happened it wasn't my fault" Holly cried

"Oh right so you didn't know what you were doing that's a load of rubbish Holly and you know it for gods sake what made you think you were ready to do anything like that"

"Mum please stop shouting I know it was stupid and I wish I hadn't done it but I had to tell you"

"To right it was stupid do you realise how much you're going to regret this when you're older and how you'll hate yourself for it."

"Do you hate me for it" Holly asked Rachel stayed silent she didn't know what to say of course she didn't hate her daughter she was just so disappointed in her she thought she would have known better

"I'll take that as a yes then, mum stop acting like you've never done anything you regret at least I don't make them pay me by the hour" Holly said

"Don't you dare try and turn this round on me, when I was your age I had a mum that didn't give a toss what I did and a dad who was forever out getting drunk I was the one who had to look after my parents and my little sister and I needed to find some way of getting money and that was the only thing I could come up with, but you have a mum that cares about you that looks after you that trys to teach you right from wrong that …"

"Okay I get it you're perfect I'm a disgrace to you well thanks for your support its been really helpful I feel so much better now" Holly cried before going back to her room "Holly wait .."Rachel called but Holly didn't turn round

"Look I'm sorry okay I shouldn't have reacted like that please can we talk" Rachel said Holly turned round and slowly walked back to her Mums room

"Yes im incredibly disappointed in you you're too young even to be thinking about sex and I thought you knew that I don't know why you did it but no I don't hate you and yes I am glad you told me" Rachel said her voice calmer now

"What am I going to do Mum it hurt so much and I only did it to please Denzel"

"Holly sex isn't something you should do to please anyone it should be something you do when you're bpoth emotionally and physically ready which I seriously doubt the two of you are and if Denzel can't accept the fact you don't feel you're ready then he's not worth it" Rachel said "Did you use protection" Rachel asked

"No" Holly replied sheepishly

"Right well then I think it's a good idea to make a doctor's appointment then isn't it you need to understand the dangers that come with unprotected sex pregnancy, STI's it's just really not worth it"

"Mum I know im not ready and I promise I'm going to wait ages before it next happens I can't believe I …"

"Hey just try and forget it for now and move on and when you're older I want you to talk to me first if you think you're ready to take things further in a relationship ok" Rachel said

"Ok"Holly agreed

"Sorry I was so mad earlier it was just a shock that's all" Rachel said before she gave her daughter a big hug

**Please review and im a bit stuck for ideas so I would love it if people could give me some thanks xxxxxx**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Rachel smiled as she heard the laughter coming from her youngest daughter's bedroom she had her best friend Chloe stopping over for a few hours and it was great to hear Sophie so happy she'd been through so much trauma in the past few years however she had seemed to have forgotten all about it and managed to put it behind her. Rachel was just about to start on some paperwork when she saw Holly come in Rachel knew she had been to Denzel's presumably to talk about what had happened and Rachel thought it was important to check with her daughter that she was ok. Almost as soon as she came in Holly burst into tears and Rachel rushed over to her.

"Oh dear what's happened love come on I'll make you a coffee and you can tell me all about it" Rachel said gently leading her daughter into the kitchen where she sat her down and made her a coffee

"I take it things didn't go so well with Denzel then" Rachel said softly

"No it was horrible he hates me for telling you and he hates me for saying that I wasn't ready for doing anything like that again" Holly cried

"Oh love that must have been awful for you but do you know something this just proves that you're better off without him if someone if pushing you into things that you don't feel comfortable with doing then honestly it's not worth it and I know you probably think I'm talking a load of crap but I was 13 once you know and I do know how it feels" Rachel said

"I know you're right mum it's just so hard"

"I know love but in the future you'll have plenty more boyfriends and you'll have much more tears and heartache over them but in the end you'll find someone just perfect believe you me" Rachel comforted

"Thanks Mum"

"That's okay now why don't you make a start on some homework don't think I don't know about the science homework for Mr Smith you failed to hand in" Rachel said a little bit sternly but she wasn't too cross she knew her daughter had a lot on her mind lately and wasn't planning on making a big deal over one bit of missing homework

"Yeah sorry Mum it won't happen again" Holly promised

"Well see to it that it doesn't young lady" Rachel said. Holly smiled at her mother and then went up to her room to do some history revision

Rachel began to look over her paperwork she couldn't believe how much she had to do, she knew she shouldn't have made the mistake of leaving it all to Sunday night but she had loved just forgetting about it and having a fantastic weekend with the kids it had been great seeing Jacob again and was so glad he seemed to happy but had hated saying goodbye to him again a few hours ago. About 10 minutes passed and Rachel heard a knock on the door and realiuse it was chloes mum coming to pick her up.

It was around 8 when Rachel heard the phone ring. Amy had just come downstairs and saw her mother's face when she was on the phone and realised something must be wrong but couldn't work out what it was. After what seemed like an eternity Rachel put the phone down and sunk into the sofa.

"Mum what's up" Amy asked

"It's Sophie's Mum she was found dead earlier today it's too early to work out anything for definite but it looks as if she over dosed oh god how am I going to tell Sophie?" Rachel said she was in shock although her experiences with Jade had been far from happy she was still Sophie's mum and she didn't know how Sophie would react

"Oh mum that's horrible I mean I know she was a horrid little bitch to Sophie but she's still her mum isn't she"

"Amy don't talk like that this woman's just killed herself for god's sake" Rachel exclaimed "Anyway I'd better go chat to Sophie so you just …just do something which doesn't involve you causing in trouble take Jessica for a walk for something she's been restless all afternoon" Rachel instructed she left Amy to it and then walked upstairs. She was only half way up the stairs when suddenly she heard Sophie "Mum hurry up I need you" Sophie called at the sound of hearing her daughter Rachel ran upstairs and into her room where she found her daughter on her bed holding her stomach. Rachel rushed over to her "What's the matter darling" Rachel asked

"My tummy hurts" Sophie replied

"Oh dear why don't we run you a bath that might help a bit" Rachel suggested she wanted to try and make her daughter feel as relaxed as possible before she told her the news.

10 minutes later Rachel had just started bathing Sophie, although at 8 Sophie could manage by herself she still loved having Rachel bath her it made her feel safe and secure.

"How's your tummy feeling any better yet?" Rachel asked

"Yeah it's a bit better now I just feel really tired"

"Well lets dry you off and then I'll tuck you in and I'll get you a nice hot water bottle to put against your tummy that should stop it hurting but there is something we need to talk about first"

"What is it?" Sophie asked

"Well how about we get you dry first then we'll talk" Rachel suggested

"Okay have I done something wrong Mum" Sophie said a little worried as she started to think through all the things she'd done which weren't very good recently

"No love" Rachel replied

"Mrs Smith hasn't told you about friday has she?" Sophie said worried she immediately realised what she said was stupid because now Rachel was going to want to ask her about it

"Why what happened on Friday" Rachel asked confused

"Well I didn't mean to it's just that I hid in the toilets for a bit after break because i was feeling sick and she wouldn't let me come home and I didn't want to be sick in front of everyone please don't be mad mum I won't do it again" Sophie said fearfully she hated it when her mum was angry with her she never often was but she didn't like It when her mum was annoyed at her it made her feel sad

"I'm not mad sweetie but just don't do it again okay it's really not very sensible you know love I'm sure if you'd have told her how unwell you were feeling she'd have let you come home" Rachel said calmly any other time she might have made a bigger deal out of it but the thought of telling Sophie about her Mum was taking priority in her mind "You ready to come out now Sophie" Rachel said as the little girl stepped out the bath and Rachel began to dry her off she wrapped a towel around her hair and put some pyjamas on her before leading her through to her bedroom.

"I've got a bit of sad news for you darling" Rachel said once Sophie was all tucked up in bed

"What is it?" Sophie questioned

"Well you know your other mummy…" Rachel began this was enough to spark a fear in Sophie's mind

"She isn't going to make me come and see her again is she" Sophie said

"No love the thing is she passed away earlier today I'm really sorry" Rachel whispered Sophie didn't know what to think she was so confused she began to cry but couldn't understand why it wasn't as though she had ever properly known her mum. She looked up at Rachel who put her arms around her as she continued to cry. "I'm sorry I don't mean to cry I'm getting your top all wet" Sophie sobbed she couldn't think of what to say so was just saying anything that came into her head

"Don't you worry about that my love" Rachel said as Sophie cried harder into Rachel's chest Rachel didn't know what to say so she just started stroking Sophie's back she knew that Sophie needed a chance to cry "That's it darling you have a good cry it's alright and when you want to talk I'm here" Rachel said

"I don't know why I'm upset it's just …" Sophie began but couldn't finish her sentence

"I know and its fine you just sit here with me for as long as you want we don't have to talk not if you don't want to" Rachel said

About 20 minutes later Sophie had stopped crying and had drifted off to sleep Rachel gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her before giving her a soft kiss she hoped her daughter would sleep through the night everything always seemed better after a good night's sleep Rachel thought.

11pm

Sophie had been asleep a few hours now suddenly she could see her Mummy coming towards her but she had a knife in her hand

"Mummy what are you doing "Sophie asked

"Come and join me" Jade said she pointed the knife to Sophie's chest "If you die we'll be together how we always should have been it'll all be over in a second and then we'll be together" Jade said darkly "No NO NO I DON'T WANT TO HELP ME SOMEODY HELP ME HELP NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE" Sophie screamed. Rachel heard her screaming and instantly jumped out of bed and dashed into her room where she saw her daughter sweating and screaming clearly still having a nightmare she hated seeing her little girl like this. She rushed over to her but Sophie started hitting at her clearly thinking she was someone else

"Sophie it's alright it's me I'm hear darling I'm hear" Rachel said

"I don't want to dye please don't let her kill me it's going to hurt" Sophie cried before violently putting her arms round Rachel still crying

"No ones going to hurt you sweetie it was just a horrible dream its all okay now see your just in your room" Rachel soothed

"Mummy help me she's going to kill me so that I'd be with her" Sophie whimpered

"No darling you're nice and safe now I promise I'm right here" Rachel said

"I think I'm going to be sick" Sophie said Rachel put her on her hip and ran to the bathroom with her where she was violently sick into the loo

"Oh Sweetie come on huh everything's going to be okay I promise " Rachel said as she helped Sophie to wash her face. She then put the toilet seat down and sat on it putting Sophie on her lap and rocking as if she was a baby again "shh shh I'm hear"

"Mum I'm scared I don't want to go back to sleep again what if she comes and gets me" Sophie cried

"Well would it help if you slept with me and we can cuddle up and you know you're safe with me don't you hmm" Rachel said Sophie nodded her head before being carried through to Rachel's room and laying down next to her. Rachel put her arms around her hoping this would make her feel more secure.

Sophie and Rachel both had a terrible night's sleep even when she was with Rachel in bed Sophie had woke up sobbing her heart out 3 times, had wet the bed 4 times and had 2 more horrendous nightmares. When morning came they were both shattered

**Please review xx**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sophie had just woken up after perhaps the worst sleep she'd ever had she was glad to see she was in Rachel's bed and not her own but she was also a bit worried Rachel might be cross with her since she'd been keeping her awake all night and she'd wet the bed lots of times.

Rachel had just got out of the shower she quickly wrapped her hair up in a towel and put her dressing gown on and went to see Sophie. "Hey how are you feeling darling" Rachel asked almost as soon as she did Sophie started to cry again Rachel completely understood how she must be feeling her emotions were all over the place.

"Mum are you really cross with me" Sophie asked

"No of course I'm not I know how terrible you must be feeling love and if you want anyone to talk to at all you come straight to me" Rachel said

"Am I going into school today" Sophie asked

"No of course not I think a day at home is exactly what the two of us need" Rachel said

"I want to go in today" Sophie said much to Rachel's surprise it was hard enough getting her to go to school on a normal day let alone a day like today

"Darling I don't think that's a good idea you're still very upset and I understand why and you must be shattered no I think you should stay here today maybe go back in a few days' time when you've got your head round all this stuff"

"I know if I stay here then all I'll do is cry all day and have nightmares so I want to go in" Sophie said

"Well that's a very mature thing to say love but you really don't need to I'll be here to look after you and we'll just sit watch movies and eat junk food all day"

"Mummy I just want everything to go back to normal" Sophie said

"I know you do love I know and if you really feel up to going in then that's fine but I want to speak to Mrs Smith first explain what's gone on you know so she can keep an eye on you and if you need to come home at any point just ask okay?" Rachel said she really didn't want Sophie going in today but there was nothing she could do to stop her and she knew that. So she began to help her daughter to get ready Rachel wasn't really in the mood for going into work today she felt shattered after last night and she felt a little sick she wondered if she might have caught a bug off someone there was loads of illness going round school at the moment so she decided that for once she was going to ring in sick and just do some work from home god knows she had enough to keep her busy. When she had finished getting Sophie ready Rachel went into Amy's room Amy had been back at school for a couple of weeks now and had seemed to be settling in okay in many ways she was behaving a lot better than before all this happened yes she was still one of the louder ones but all the silly misbehaving had seemed to have stopped

"Amy I'm not going in today love" Rachel told Amy

"ooh a day in waterloo road without the female Jeremy Kyle in charge how will we all cope?" Amy joked causing Rachel to smile

"It's just for one day I'm sure you'll manage somehow but you make sure you behave yourself ok and have you got all Jessica's stuff ready for the crèche" Rachel asked

"Yep" Amy replied

It was a few hours later when Sophie was in school she was trying to stop tears coming out of her eyes she'd had a horrible morning all the other kids had found out about her mum dying most of them had been lovely to her but some of them had been horrid and she hated it she didn't know what to do so she just had to sit there listening to it all it was upsetting her so much. It was break time now but she hadn't met up with any of her friends she had just wanted to be by herself she didn't even hear the bell go. It wasn't long before her teacher had spotted her outside and went to go and see her

"Sophie did you not hear the bell go" she asked

"No sorry"

"That's okay how are you feeling" Sophie didn't know what to say but she just burst into tears much to her embarrassment

"It's okay love look you've been a very brave girl coming in today but I think you should go home watch some rubbish on TV and have a nice cuddle with your mum doesn't that sound better than staying here when you're feeling like you are" Mrs smith said Sophie nodded in response "Right well I'll get Mrs Greenly to call home then mum can come and pick you up we'll just tell her you've been feeling a bit upset and would feel happier at home right" she said suddenly there was nothing Sophie wanted to do more than go home and have a nice cuddle and a sleep on the sofa with her Mum.

It was about 10 minutes later when Rachel got to her daughters school, she went into the reception and saw Sophie sat down her face tearstained and she was clearly trying to hide just how upset she really was. She signed her out then took her daughters hand "come on then darling let's get you home" Rachel said she knew she shouldn't have let Sophie come in today she was far too upset and needed to be at home almost as soon as soon as Sophie got in the car she fell asleep no wonder after the terrible night's sleep she'd had before Rachel thought she hoped Sophie wouldn't have a nightmare especially not when she was in the car. She didn't want her daughter being sick or wetting herself and ruining the seats.

Soon they arrived back home and Sophie woke up as Rachel pulled the car into the drive " sorry I didn't mean to wake you love come on let's get inside" Rachel said as she unlocked the door and went in closely followed by Sophie

"What do you want to do now? Watch some TV on the sofa and I'll make us some lunch or if you're feeling tired we can always go up to bed have a little sleep for a while whatever you want" Rachel said

"I'm really tired but I don't want to go to sleep I don't want to have another bad dream" Sophie admitted

"You need to sleep darling but how about we bring some duvets down and we curl up on the sofa watch some tv and then we might fall asleep watching that if we choose something nice to watch you'll just have that stuck in your head so you'll have nice dreams" Rachel suggested Sophie liked this idea so she nodded her head in agreement she still wasn't up to talking much and Rachel accepted this Rachel went upstairs and brought her big duvet down and laid down on the Sophie laid next to her resting her head on Rachel's chest "Mum" Sophie said

"Yeah"

"I'm really sorry you know" Sophie said

"What on earth have you got to be sorry for love?" Rachel asked

"For keeping you up all night and for making you come and get me from school" Sophie replied timidly

"Hey I don't mind one bit all I care about is you and making sure you're okay" Rachel reassured the little girl

"Mum I need to tell you something" Sophie said

"Okay what is it love?" Rachel asked a little concerned

"I'm a horrible person" Sophie admitted

"Well I know that's not true your lovely but why do you feel like that" Rachel asked

"Because when you told me mummy had died I didn't even feel properly sad I just felt …." Sophie said before crying

"Oh darling come on don't get upset when something like this happens its perfectly normal for you to not know how you're feeling properly and to be confused I know when I was your age and my mum died suddenly I was in bits you know I'd be crying one minute then laughing as though nothing happened its an awful time and I know you had a few horrible experiences with your mum but I'm sure she loved you and cared about you and I can prove that because before your Mum died she wrote a letter to you now I haven't read it because it's yours to read whenever you're ready but I think she just wanted to let you know that she did still care for you" Rachel explained she hadn't planned on telling Sophie about the letter just yet as she thought it might be too upsetting for her at this point but it had sort of just came out in the conversation

"Will you read it to me Mum" Sophie asked

"Are you sure that's what you want love Its private and its for you and no one else to see" Rachel said

"no I want you to read it please I don't want to read it by myself" Sophie insisted

"Okay lets go up to my room" Rachel said before going upstairs she had kept the letter in her jewellery box where she kept all her other important things such as her diary from when she was a little girl that she had kept right through to when she was about 18 it was the one thing she'd never want anyone to find in there was a secret she'd never told anyone not even her own kids.

Rachel sat Sophie down on her knee and began to read it out

_To my beautiful little girl_

_I know I've done a lot of wrong In my life and I know the way I've treated you is awful firstly I want you to understand why, when I was a little girl neither of my parents cared about me or what I was up to I would try hard to be good but I'd always get in the way and I was never wanted it was horrible feeling like this. My Dad would beat me up if I said or did anything wrong and this made me feel very scared of everyone I was quiet and shy to afraid to tell anyone what was going on all I wanted to do was cry I used to dream if living somewhere else where people would love and care for me I didn't get to go to school much because my parents couldn't be bothered to take me in so I never really got a chance of a good education and a chance to get a good job. I got in with the wrong crowd and started misbehaving I smoked, drank and did drugs and I hated myself for it but at least it gave me a chance to escape what was going on I know I did wrong and if there was a chance to change things then I would do it but there isn't. When I was about 15 I started sleeping round hopefully you won't know what that means yet but I'm sure when your older Rachel will explain it to you anyway when I was 16 I found out I was pregnant with you it was such a shock I wasn't ready for a baby when my parents found out they kicked me out I slept rough for a few nights but then finished up staying in a hostel I hated it but it was the only place I could find I was still on the drugs it was the only thing keeping me going. You were beautiful when you were born but I didn't know what to do with you I didn't deserve you I should have been forced to give you up I treated you terribly and there's no way I can ever forgive myself for that eventually I came to my senses and put you up for adoption it was the best thing I ever did Rachel found you and she seems wonderful I'd have loved to have a mum like her. I know I have no right telling you what to do I've been a crap mum and that's because I'm a crap person but please promise me you'll try your best at everything and have the best possible life you can stay safe and sensible and I know it's a big ask I know you'll never forgive me but please once in a while chat to me and let me know how you are I will always here you wherever you go when you're gone_

_I know you don't love me but I've never stopped loving you sorry I didn't show it I really wish I had_

_Mum xxxx_

Rachel could feel her eyes welling up she found it difficult reading this to Sophie in many ways Jades story wasn't too different from her own she'd made terrible mistakes like she had and there was one thing that made their stories very similar indeed but Rachel wasn't going to think about that at the moment she had to concentrate on Sophie she wasn't entirely sure this was the type of thing a 8 year old should have read. Sophie was in tears again and her face had turned pale as if she was about to be sick "Sophie do you need to go to the bathroom love?" Rachel asked gently Sophie felt numb as though she couldn't move or speak she felt sick and faint she wanted to tell Rachel that yes she did need to get to the bathroom and quick but couldn't suddenly she was sick everywhere but mainly over Rachel, Rachel wasn't angry she knew how Sophie must be feeling she grabbed the bin in Sophie's room and helped her as she continued being sick "I'm sorry I couldn't move I didn't mean to" Sophie sobbed "It's okay oh Sophie it's going to be okay you just calm down and take a bit of time yeah and when you're ready we can talk about this letter if you want I know you must have lots of questions but I'm just going to nip and change my top and your duvet I won't be long" Rachel said carefully taking the cover off the bed she found a new top and quickly changed throwing her old one in the washing machine and getting Sophie a new duvet before going back upstairs she noticed Sophie had closed her door she wondered why this was but thought that maybe she needed some privacy so she knocked on the little girls door "Sophie I have a fresh duvet can I come in" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Sophie replied Rachel could tell how much she'd been crying and it broke her heart to see her daughter so upset but didn't know what to say to comfort her

"Tell me" Rachel said gently

Sophie paused for a moment but then started to speak "She's had a horrible life and I understand more now why she was so bad to me and now she thinks I hate her and she'll go to hell because she's done bad things but she doesn't deserve to. I just wish I could tell her I forgive her and want her to be happy, it just makes me worried that have a life like that" Sophie explained crying a little Rachel had stayed quiet when Sophie was talking to give her a chance to explain how she feels

"You know what I think Sophie I think that you're a very mature girl and very forgiving if you're ready to forgive your Mum for what she did to you, and if there is a god and a heaven or a hell or whatever then your Mum will be fine because of how sorry she is and you're absolutely right she did have horrible life and do bad things but that doesn't mean you're a bad person just that you made mistakes anyone can make mistakes believe me I should know" Rachel said the last bit she wasn't really saying to Sophie but she heard anyway

"What do you mean" Sophie asked curious

"I mean that your Mum wasn't the only one who did bad things they feel very ashamed about when I was younger I did some things that I have spent the rest of my life regretting I'll tell you about them when you're old enough to understand because my mistakes are part of me and I don't want any secrets from you" Rachel said this wasn't exactly true though there was one secret that Rachel would hate for anyone to find out

"Okay mum can we go to sleep for a bit I don't think I'll have a nightmare" Sophie said Rachel agreed so the two of them slid into Rachel bed and Rachel put her arms around Sophie's waist

**The next chapter will be an Amy one haven't really done one in a while please review xxxxx**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**This chapter is set about 1 week later just a warning this chapter may be upsetting for some especially those affected by cancer**

It was early on Tuesday morning and Amy was in the shower it was great letting the warm water pour over her body this was the one time of the day she really loved she had some time to herself even if it was just a few minutes. She began to wash her body when suddenly she something caught her attention she felt a lump at the top of her breast, she didn't know what to think, immediately she started panicking inside she felt it again just to make sure she hadn't imagined it but no it was definitely there she didn't know what to do should she tell her mum or should she just ignore it maybe it would go away she thought, Rachel had enough to worry about with Sophie and Jacob at the moment without worrying about Amy so she decided to leave it.

Amy was still in the shower 15 minutes later she kept feeling the lump hoping it would magically disappear but it didn't every time she felt it, it seemed to get bigger and bigger she knew what lumps like that could be but she didn't want to think about that. She remembered when her Dads Mum had found a lump on her breast and what it had led to she remembered the tears, the pain and suffering she remembered the chemotherapy and how her hair had fallen out and the sickness and the phone call that told her she didn't make it. No way was that going to happen to her Amy thought to herself

Suddenly Amy was distracted by the knock at the door "Amy are you okay you've been in their ages" Rachel called

"Yeah sorry I'll be out in a sec" Amy replied Rachel noticed how upset her voice sounded and this concerned her

"Is everything alright?" Rachel asked Amy quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it round her body before quickly opening the bathroom door

"I'm fine just let me get on" Amy said rather snippily before quickly going to her bedroom she turned her laptop on and went on Google and searched for more information on lumps on breast. Most sights she went on said most lumps were harmless however some could be dangerous and it was essential to get it checked straight away. This worried Amy in a way she didn't want to know what it was what if it was cancer? What if it wasn't curable? What if she died? All these questions were circulating around Amy's head she was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even realise Rachel coming in. Rachel went over to Amy and had a glance at what Amy was looking at on her laptop. She was a bit confused when she saw what it was

"Amy why are you looking at signs of breast cancer love" Rachel asked

"Mum what do you think you're doing coming into my room without knocking and why are you spying on me it's nothing to do with you what I do on my laptop" Amy snapped

"It is my business when your 15 now answer my question please" Rachel said her voice rising a little

"Fine it's for my biology homework happy now" Amy sighed before closing her laptop

"Bit heavy for first thing on a morning isn't it and if its homework it should have been door before now" Rachel said

"What does it matter when I do I do it as long as it's done" Amy asked

"Well because..because it just does" Rachel replied not knowing how to answer Amy's question "Now get dressed we've been late the last 3 mornings because of you not getting dressed in time so if you're not ready when it's time to go you can walk" Rachel threatened before leaving Amy to go and get ready. Amy sighed before standing next to her mirror she pulled her towel down slightly and looked at the top of her breast she felt the lump and looked around that area of her boob she couldn't tell if it was just her being paranoid but she couldn't help but notice it did look a bit red. Amy was beginning to get panicky now she knew she needed to get it sorted …

Rachel walked into Holly's room to find her daughter wincing in pain with her hot water bottle next to her stomach. "Holly are you not feeling very well" Rachel asked, Holly mumbled something about it being time of the month and how her stomach was killing her "Well its nearly the end of term I suppose one day off won't hurt stay home but I want you to stay in bed and when I get in I do not want to find you watching TV or there to be a load of sweet wrappers all over the place and give me a ring around lunch time let me know if you're okay or if you need anything I'll get you some aspirin from downstairs" Rachel said

On her way Rachel went to check on Amy to make sure she was actually getting ready and not on her phone she couldn't be doing with rushing around just before they were meant to go she made sure she knocked on Amy's door before going in this time when her daughter told her to come in Rachel was surprised to see her eldest daughter fully dressed but she only had a tiny bit of make up on and her hair was scraped back in a pony this was so unlike Amy for Amy appearance was one of the things she took the most pride in she would often go into school looking more like a model than a pupil. Rachel went to sit next to her

"What do you want Mum" Amy asked

"Just to check you were ok you just don't seem your usual self Amy" Rachel said

"I'm fine just leave me alone I'm okay I just don't like being pestered" Amy sighed

"It's my job to pester you Amy how else am I going to find out what's going on in that head of yours" Rachel said

"Well now you know you've done your job so you can go and get on with saving the world or whatever it is you do these days" Amy joked she smiled but her eyes didn't light up like they usually did she just looked so miserable and worried Rachel thought.

All the way to school Amy was practically silent she didn't even ask to plug her iPod in so she could play ridiculously loud and inappropriate music out. Rachel decided to try talking to her again

"Amy have I done something really stupid that's annoyed you" Rachel asked but her daughter was to worried and anxious to even hear her Mum "Amy" Rachel said a little louder

"Sorry what" Amy said sounding confused and distant

"I was just wondering if I've done something really stupid that's annoyed or upset you I hate seeing you so quiet" Rachel said

"Not everything about me has something to do with you I'm fine there's nothing wrong I just want to get to school drop Jessica off and have an ok day" Amy replied Rachel was getting concerned now she couldn't figure out what it could be that was bugging her daughter so much they completed the journey home neither of them saying a word to the other. When Rachel parked in her usual spot Amy jumped out the car and dashed into school she dropped Jessica off and headed straight to the loos at least she'd have some privacy in there a few tears escaped she'd never been so worried in all her life all she could think about was the lump and what it could be.

Back at home Holly was starting to feel a bit better she had just finished getting dressed and was looking for her favourite scarf her mother had taken it off her at school a couple of days ago and had kept it in her room as she didn't want Holly getting caught with it again at school as it most certainly wasn't school uniform.

Once in Rachel's bedroom Holly started rummaging round for her scarf but couldn't seem to find it however just then something caught her eye it was jewellery box Holly had never seen it before which seemed funny after all the times she'd been in her Mums bedroom. She opened it and that's when she saw the little brown book with the words _THIS DIARY BELONS TO AMANDA FENSHAW _ Holly couldn't believe it out of curiosity she lifted the diary out she tried to resist the temptation to read it after all although this was written ages ago there were still probably things in there that Rachel didn't want Holly reading about and she would hate it if Rachel read her diary but curiosity got the better of her and she opened the first page she this was when she saw the messy handwriting of an 8 year old Rachel she vowed to only read the first couple of extracts and then put it down carefully she turned the page and began reading the first entry

_Dear Diary_

_I'm all alone tonight and I'm really scared I don't know who to talk to and I remembered Mrs Oakley saying a diary is the one and only thing you can properly trust. Mummy and Daddy are both out with my brothers and sisters I don't know where they've gone but I have to stay here because they said I've been naughty. I didn't mean to wake them up when I had a nightmare I just get scared when its night time and its dark and I'm all alone I did try and find my favourite teddy I hope no one ever finds this because they'd find out I was still such a baby but when I'm scared I like to hug all my teddies and put them all around me sometimes I pretend that they are all my real family. My biggest teddy is my Daddy and he tells funny jokes and makes me laugh and he's always kind and never gets angry like my real Daddy does. I've also got a Mummy teddy she gives me nice hugs and wipes up my tears when I'm upset my mummy never does this she just shouts when I get upset. I want to go to sleep but I'm too scared to bad things always happen when I'm asleep sometimes I have nightmares which are scary sometimes I wet the bed I'm so scared I hate this because mummy and daddy shout at me sometimes they hit me if I wake them when there fast asleep. So I try not to wake them anymore I can sneak downstairs and put my wet sheets in the washing machine before anyone finds out. I don't have school for another week now all the other kids are happy because they get to spend time with their family and some of them are going on holiday I wish I could go away I wish my mummy and daddy wanted to spend time with me but they don't and I wish they liked me. I think I can hear them coming back now so I'd better hide this mummy will be angry if she finds it. I hope she doesn't see I've been crying again I don't want her to get angry _

Holly felt upset reading this it felt weird reading something her own Mum had written when she had been feeling upset. Holly had always seen her Mum as someone strong and determined who couldn't properly be scared by anything but now she was reading about her Mum as a vulnerable little girl who didn't have anyone to turn to Holly couldn't help but read on she knew she was in the wrong this was Rachel's private book about her personal thoughts and feeling but she needed to find out more about Amanda Fenshaw. Holly read on for a few pages and then found an extract Rachel had written when it was her birthday

_Dear Diary_

_Mummy shouted at me again for being bad today. It's my birthday today but I don't think Mummy and Daddy have remembered I woke up this morning and I was really happy I had slept all through the night and didn't wet the bed or have a nightmare once I was really pleased because I thought this might mean they'd stopped for good I know I'm too old for this to be happening and I'd hate it if anyone from school ever found out. I thought Mummy would be pleased but she wasn't she seemed to be in a bad mood and blamed it on me I tried to give her a hug but she pushed me away. I had to go to school but my uniform and hair was all messy because Mummy hadn't had chance to wash it and she didn't let me have a bath last night when I got to school the teacher shouted at me for being late but it wasn't my fault. She made me sit at the back by myself everybody was laughing at me I didn't want to be at school because I felt sick and I kept having to run to the loo to be sick. After I'd been to the toilet 4 times the teacher wouldn't let me go anymore because she told me I was just being silly and was old enough to hang on I was too embarrassed to tell her it was because I was feeling sick so I finished up throwing up all over the carpet I've never felt so embarrassed in my life everyone was staring and pointing and I started to cry but I was sent out the room in disgrace. My clothes stunk and I felt dreadful but I had to wait for Mrs Oakley to come and take to me she shouted loudly at me saying it was my fault I didn't tell her I was unwell I had to go to my head teacher Mrs Simpson who shouted at me some more. I was always terrified of Mrs Simpson if I was ever in charge of a school I would never be nasty to anyone. Eventually she sent me home Mummy was even angrier than my teachers were she hit me on the bum with a belt and it really hurt but she said it would teach me a lesson she's sent me up to my room for the whole night and I'm not allowed any tea I'm trying so hard to stop crying but I can't manage it. _

Holly was nearly in tears herself after reading this she hated to think of her Mum so upset and the way she was treated was awful fair enough Rachel was pretty strict with her but Holly knew she would never hurt her. The only time Rachel had ever deliberately hurt Holly was when she was about 7 and had wandered off outside without telling anyone where she was going after her parents had shouted at her for hitting Amy after Amy had stolen some of her toys Rachel and Richard were both frantic with worry they'd been looking everywhere for her but she just didn't show up Rachel couldn't think what had happened to her they'd searched all around the streets until eventually Rachel found her daughter crossing the road all on her own she'd been so close to nearly been knocked over by a lorry Rachel had grabbed her shaking her violently before slapping her across her bum. It wasn't a particularly hard slap but the shock of it had caused Holly to burst into tears Rachel immediately felt extremely guilty and had pulled her daughter into a massive hug saying sorry over and over. After that Rachel had vowed to herself she would never hurt her girls ever again she knew how upset it made her when she was a kid. As Holly turned each page she began finding out more and more about the young Amanda Fenshaw all her worries and concerns, her fears hopes and aspirations she felt like she was seeing a whole different side to her Mum. It made Holly sad that each page of the diary seemed to be filed with Amanda's accounts of the loneliness and despair she faced when she was a kid. It was the entry from when Amanda was 9 and a bit that really did bring tears to Holly's eyes

_Dear Diary_

_I had a night mare last night the worst I've ever had I dreamt horrible mean were coming to chase after me they all had knives it was so scary it seemed so real at the time I woke up screaming I didn't know where I was it was all so horrible I was too scared to get up and change my sheets so I just kept on screaming for mum and dad to come and help me I knew they'd be angry but I didn't know what else to do. Eventually my Dad came into my room he saw me and he looked as though he was about to cry I thought it was because he was so angry and he was going to hit me but then the weirdest thing happened he came over and lifted me out of bed and gave me a big hug the type I've always dreamed of being given he stoked my back and said "It's okay Amanda it was just a dream" he clung onto me and changed me into dry pyjamas and lifted me into his bed he seemed so sad and I didn't know where mummy was she wasn't in bed with Daddy like she was meant to be I asked him where Mummy was and he just started crying and said "She's safe now Amanda" I didn't know what this meant but was too scared to ask so I just put my arms around Daddy and went back to sleep. Everything seems so blurry after that. I remember waking up and Mummy still wasn't there but Grandma and Granddad were round and they were both crying. Me Mellissa and tom had to go downstairs I sat on Grandmas knee she was always so nice to me that's when they told me Mummy had gone to sleep and she would never wake up. I can't remember how I felt or much about what happened next other than Grandma said I had to stay at hers for a while and tom and Melissa had to stay at my other Grandmas house. I packed up my stuff with Grandmas help I didn't have that much I just packed all my teddies some pyjamas some pants and vests and a few t shirts and trousers. Grandma was being so nice to me when we got back to hers she let me cry onto her shoulder and wasn't angry when I told her I didn't want anything to eat that night and just wanted to go to sleep she asked if I wanted to stay in bed with her and Granddad which I did I was far too upset to sleep by myself but now it's very late Grandma is snoring loudly so I can't sleep so I'm writing this on the floor I hope I don't wake them_

**Back at school**

All through lessons all Amy could think about was the lump and what she was going to do about it her friends were talking loudly and making jokes but all of this seemed irrelevant to Amy now she had barely said a word all day and her friends were beginning to get worried about her she was usually the loudest one out of the lot of them but she had been traipsing round like a ghost all day. They were now sat in PSHE with Miss Campbell

"Okay settle down guys right now today we're going to be discussing something that I know is a very sensitive subject to many so I want you all to act in a mature manner please I want us to have a discussion about cancer and how it affects both the sufferer and the family of those suffering from it" Kim said this was not what Amy needed today it really wasn't there was no way she could sit in here for an hour listening to everyone rant on about cancer when she feared this might be what the lump meant. Amy raised her hand so as to attract Kim's attention. "Yes Amy what is it" Kim asked "Miss I don't feel well I need to go" Amy told her teacher she didn't even wait for a reply just darted out the classroom she headed to the grassy area near the back and sat on the bench she often went and sat down there when she was feeling completely crap and needed some time to be by herself and think things through

Amy was worried about Amy she'd looked pale and had definitely not being acting in her usual way she left the class some work before going to have a quick look for her when she couldn't find her anywhere she went up to Rachel's office, she could see there was a kid already in there so waited a couple of minutes before the year 7 girl who was in Rachel's office had left to go back to class she then knocked on the door

"Hey Kim sorry to keep you waiting what can I do for you?" Rachel asked

"Well I just thought you should know Amy left my lesson after just a couple of minutes she said she was feeling ill I tried looking for her but couldn't find her anywhere" Kim told Rachel

"Really that's strange to be honest Kim I don't know what's up with her she was acting strange this morning well thanks for letting me know I'll go and have a look for her" Rachel sighed a she grabbed her coat she had a good idea of where Amy would be Rachel had often found Amy on the bench near the back field when she was feeling down. Rachel remembered the time when Amy was in Year 7 and she was too scared to go and see her at the end of the day because she knew Rachel had been told about her forgetting to do geography the project she was supposed to have spent 5 months working on she knew how angry Rachel would be so had hid out in here hoping no one would find her. Since then Amy had done far worse things at school but at the time Amy had been terrified of what might happen to her.

Sure enough Rachel could see Amy sat alone on the bench outside it looked as though she was very upset and Rachel hated seeing her like this. Soon Amy realised her Mum was coming towards her. "Amy do you mind if I sit down?" Rachel asked Amy nodded so Rachel sat down beside her "Miss Campbell said you weren't feeling very well so I wanted to check you were okay" Rachel said

"I'm okay" Amy replied unconvincingly

"Amy what's the matter love?" Rachel asked gently

"Nothing Miss" Amy replied

"Amy it's not miss its mum I don't want to speak to you as a head mistress I want to talk to you as your Mum if you'll let me but if you want to talk to me as a headmistress if you think that might be easier for you than talking to your Mum then we can do that I'm here for you as both" Rachel said

Amy nodded and a few tears escaped out of her eyes she put her arms around Rachel and suddenly burst into tears it was like all the worry and anxiety she'd been feeling today has suddenly all come out Rachel rubbed her back supportively like she used to do when Amy was little and was upset about something "Bad as all that is it?" Rachel asked Amy sat up and tried to straighten herself out

"Amy are you in some kind of trouble?" Rachel said

"No its nothing like that I might be just being stupid I probably am I'm just so scared" Amy said her voice shaking slightly

"Well maybe it won't seem so bad after you've told someone you know a problem shared and all that" Rachel said

"I just don't want to worry you" Amy sobbed

"Well is going to worry me more knowing there's something worrying you that I don't know about Amy listen love there's nothing you can say that's going to shock me or make you love you any less" Rachel said

Amy took a deep breath before saying "Well this morning when I was in the shower I found a lump on the top of my right boob" Amy said Rachel didn't know what to do of course after hearing that Rachel was every bit as worried as Amy but she couldn't show her daughter that she needed to be strong

"Right okay well we can easily get that sorted love we make an appointment to see the doctor and we'll tell them what you found and then they'll probably just say it's perfectly normal and it will go away in its own time women are always getting lumps and 9 times out of 10 there perfectly safe especially when you're as young as you are it's just important we go and get it checked out yeah why didn't you tell me sooner sweetheart" Rachel asked she hoped she wasn't showing Amy how scared she felt inside

"Because I was scared and I thought you had enough on your plate what with Sophie and Jacob and all the school stuff that's going on" Amy explained

"Amy I'm sorry if I seem like I'm not always here for you yes there is a lot of other stuff going on at the moment but that don't ever feel as if you've got a problem you can't come to me I'll always make time to listen to you no matter what I'm doing" Rachel said she felt sad her daughter hadn't come to her straight away with this

"Do you want to know the real reason why I didn't want to tell you straight away" Amy asked

"Yeah I do" Rachel said

"What if its cancer Mum, what if they say there isn't a cure, I could die or what if I have to have my boob chopped off and have chemotherapy where all my hair falls out I couldn't cope" Amy cried

"oh Amy come here" Rachel said pulling her daughter in for a hug "Don't even think like that it's not going to get us anywhere hmm all that were going to do Is we're going to call the doctor get an emergency appointment because that'll save you worrying for god knows how long and they'll maybe do a few routine checks and then they'll tell you everything's fine and you can forget about all this and stop worrying" Rachel said

"Okay thanks Mum thanks for coming to see me you didn't have to" Amy said

"Yes I did I'm your Mum Amy and I want to be the first person you come to when you've got a problem" Rachel said "Right there's about two hours left of school do you feel ready to go back to lessons yet or would you rather the two of us stayed out here for a bit longer" Rachel asked

"I'll go back to lessons" Amy decided

"Ok but you might want to dry your eyes first your mascara's ran everywhere we can't have our resident supermodel looking like a panda can we" Rachel joked Amy smiled and then walked back inside went to the loos and wiped her eyes she did feel a bit better now but she couldn't help but worry massively.

**At Home**

Holly looked at the time she realised she must have been here for hours reading her Mums diary she'd found out loads about the story of Amanda Fenshaw after her Mum died she'd lived at her Grandmas for a while from what is sounded she loved it there she still got to see her siblings at weekends and she could talk to her Grandma about most things, Amanda would often still get scared or have nightmares at bed time but her Grandma didn't mind and let her snuggle up in bed with her and her Granddad. However when Amanda was 10 her Grandma died suddenly and her Granddad didn't have the energy to look after a little girl by himself especially when he had such terrible arthritis he tried coping for a while but didn't think it fair on the little girl to watch him suffer so Amanda was shipped off to a children's home she hated it there the kids were scary and she used to cry a lot but then got bullied for being a cry baby. Holly then found an extract from when Amanda had just started secondary school

_Dear Diary_

_I had to go to a new school today I've been dreading it all summer. Immediately everyone looks down at us because we're care kids considered scum all the kids started teasing me I hated it. I hoped I wouldn't start crying like I always seem to have a habit of doing. I just wanted to be back home I wish Grandma was still alive I really needed one of her big hugs that told me everything was going to be fine. I hate this school and the kids in it are scary. I decided I'd simply walk back to the kids home if I hid round the back and then just come out at about 4 nobody would know I hadn't been in school. I decided to sneak out the gate at break time I didn't think anyone had seen me but then suddenly Mrs Jackson who is my new headmistress pulled up in her car beside me. I was in tears by this point I thought I was going to get into so much trouble. She got out of her car and stood crouched down next to me most adults have to do this when speaking to me as I am still quite small. She said "Now then first things first what's your name" I did think about lying but she was the first person I'd met at this school who was actually being nice to me "Amanda Fenshaw" I replied still feeling a bit scared "That's a nice name now then Amanda are you going to tell me what your so upset about and why you want to go home?" She asked me I didn't know what to say then but I decided I trusted her so would tell her the truth "I hate this new school all the kids are scary they pick on me because I'm from a care home and its horrible I can't help where I come from and now I'm going to get shouted at by Louise and Jake for skiving off but it was only because everyone was being mean to me" I told her I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes now which was embarrassing I didn't want to cry in front of my new headmistress. She was still being nice to me though she drove me back to school and then I had to go up to her office for a chat I thought she was going to start shouting at me then but she didn't she just gave me a biscuit and a glass of water and we chatted about how the best way to stand up for myself was and make some new friends. She didn't even ring Louise and Jake to tell them I'd bunked off I began to feel a bit happier school didn't seem so bad after all. By the end of the day I had made quite a few new friends. But when I got back home one of the other kids grassed me up to Louise and I got shouted at she wasn't nice to me like Mrs Jackson had been she was angry and I got sent up to my room to think about what I'd done for the whole night and was only aloowed to come out for tea._

It was weird for Holly reading about her Mum in school especially doing things like bunking off but as Holly read on Holly began to realise that Amanda had been a bit of a rebel in school, with each page she turned Holly was finding out more and more about her Mums past who her friends were, all her interests, what her first period was like, what she was scared of everything she had always wondered and about her Mum was now being answered. As Amanda had got older Holly realised that she had actually turned into a bit of a rebel she had loads of boyfriends and was forever getting into trouble for cheeking teachers getting into fights and smoking. When she was 14 Amanda had written

_Dear diary_

_Had such a bad day today finished up getting excluded which is riduclous seeing as I haven't even done anything wrong. Firstly I got in to trouble with Mrs Jackson for wearing makeup, having my hair backcombed too much and for having a short skirt. I don't mind getting told off by other teachers but I hate it when its Mrs Jackson she's the only half decent teacher in this dump. But seriously the things she was telling me off for what is this prison? Anyway when Miss Green gave me detention for talking in class and chewing I was just about to lose it no way was I giving my break up so I decided to ask Josh to nick off with me I'd done it a few times before of course Josh said yes he'd do anything for me I do like him as my boyfriend but sometimes I wish he'd have more opinions of his own and not just go along with everything I say but anyway as long as I had someone to wag off with me I wasn't bothered who it was. At break we both went round the back and climbed over the gate which is easy enough except I kind of slipped on my way down and landed flat on my bum Josh couldn't stop laughing I could have hit him because I really hurt, I think one of the teachers on duty saw us so we just ran as fast as we could until we reached the corner shop we tried finding someone to go in for us and buy us some fags and a few cans of beer but no one would. I decided I'd try an go in the shop myself and see if the guy would serve me I handed Josh my school tie hitched my skirt up even further and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on my blouse to show off a bit of cleavage I certainly had plenty to show off. With a little bit of flirting I did eventually get our stuff. I sat on Josh's knee as I smoked and drank. Suddenly a whole group of girls went passed and started calling me a slag because of my shirt and skirt and the fact I was perched on a lads knee. I wasn't going to stand for than no way so I went over I wasn't planning on smacking her but she didn't take too kindly to me giving her a peace of my mind so she ended up punching me and it didn't take long for us to be having a full on fight. Of course Mrs Jackson had to choose that exact moment to pull up in her car she went over and separated the two of us the girl soon legged it then bit I wasn't scared I started shouting and swearing at Mrs Jackson who eventually managed to get me and Josh back to school and into her office where we were told he was going to be suspended for 1 week and me for 2 the stupid cow didn't even give me a chance for me to explain what was going on._

Holly laughed at this entry she hadn't have thought her Mum would be so rebellious she also found it quite ironic how this Mrs Jackson also sounded very much like the modern day Rachel. She read on she knew fine well from the stuff her mum was talking about in here she shouldn't be reading it there were lots of accounts of all the stuff she'd done wrong things mentioned about relationships and all the things she'd done with boys – far more than she'd told Holly or Amy she'd done. Eventually Holly got to the bits of the diary were Rachel talked about when she became a prostitute Holly hated reading about how desperate and alone her Mum had been feeling in some ways she thought she should put the diary down now but something made her read on. Until she found the entries that shocked her to the core

_Dear Diary_

_Oh god how can this be happening well actually I don't know if it is happening yet but what else could it mean. My periods late and I've been feeling sick. God knows it's possible with the amount of people I've slept with but I never thought it would happen to me. I bought a test today but I'm too scared to do it what if it comes back positive what the hell should I do then. Oh god this is all such a mess_

**To be continued**

**So sorry about how long this chapter is haha**

**Please Review xxxx**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_Dear Diary_

_I haven't written in here for ages so much has happened. I did a pregnancy test 2 months ago of course it came back positive. I really don't know what to do or who to tell I wish Grandma was here I know she'd be angry with me but at least she'd be able to support me. What kind of life could I give a kid? I've got to go now but I'm going to try and write in here again soon I need someone to share my thoughts and feelings with_

Holly tried flipping over the next page but there were no more entries. Holly was shaking she didn't expect this no way. What happened to Rachel's other baby Holly wondered. How on earth could her Mum keep this from her she didn't know what to do she needed to ask her Mum about this but how on earth could she bring it up. Holly put the diary back where she'd found it and quickly went into her room she felt as though she was about to faint.

The day at school had just ended and Rachel was taking Amy to the doctors somehow they'd managed to get an appointment straight away so Rachel had picked Sophie up and asked her to wait in the car while she went in with Amy. They were sat in the waiting room Rachel always hated being in any sort of hospital or even doctors surgeries environment she had too many bad memories.

"Amy do you want me to come in with you I'm okay staying outside if you want " Rachel said thinking Amy might find it a bit uncomfortable having her Mum in there with her considering what she was going in for

"No I want you to come in with me but turn the other way and close your eyes if they need to see anything" Amy said laughing slightly

"Oh don't worry I will" Rachel joked.

After what seemed like an eternity Amy's name came up and together they walked in.

"Hi Amy take a seat" the doctor said she then asked what the problem was and Amy explained it to her

"Okay well you've done the right thing by coming in and this is perfectly common especially with women who have recently had kids but I do think it's best if I have a quick look if you could just pull your top down slightly and then I can have a look" Amy did as she was told and the doctor started examining her carefully

"Okay this is just a fatty bit of tissue if it's not causing you any problems I would suggest you leave it as it is for the time being however if you decide you do want to get rid of it then just pop back in anytime and we can look at other options" The doctor said Amy felt so relieved hearing this news it was as if a huge weight had been taken off her shoulder both Rachel and Amy thanked the doctor before leaving

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" Rachel said to Amy on the way out

"No oh mum I'm so relieved I'd convinced myself it was something awful"

"Well now you can relax and have a lovely summer just think Mallorca soon Amy which reminds me have you done all your packing love?" Rachel asked. In 2 days' time the family were all going away for a week by the sun Rachel had contemplated bringing Eddie along but had thought it was too soon in their relationship to be going on holiday together and she really did just want some quality time with the kids.

"Yes of course I have" Amy lied she hadn't even begun to think about packing yet seen as she was sure it was at least a week till they went away and thought her Mum was just being her usual over organised self

"Well you better have done we are not having a repeat of last year" Rachel said referring back to the time when she found out the night before they were going on a cruise that Amy hadn't even started her packing and they were all running round desperately trying to pack everything for her the night before

The two of them went back in the car to drive back home with Sophie in the back

"Mum why did Amy have to go to the doctors" Sophie asked neither Rachel or Amy really knew how to answer this one Amy didn't really want to tell her little sister why she had to go to the doctors

"Because she just needed something checking out" Rachel replied luckily Sophie seemed to accept this answer

"Mum" Sophie said a few minutes later

"Yeah" Rachel replied

"It doesn't matter I'll ask you later" Sophie said

"Okay" Rachel said wondering what Sophie's question could be but she forget about it and drove back home, she hoped Holly was okay she'd texted her telling her she was going to be a bit late but Holly didn't reply. When they got in Amy out Jessica in her room for a bit to let her have a rest and then went into her own room took her school uniform off and put on her shorts and belly top after all it was boiling outside she was just about to put the music channel on her TV when she heard her phone buzzing telling her she had a text she had a look and saw it was from zoe asking her if she was okay and if she wanted to go to a party tonight it was just what Amy was in the mood for after today but she wasn't sure if her Mum would be okay looking after Jessica so she went into the kitchen to ask her

"Hey Mum do you want me to help with tea or make you a coffee" Amy asked sweetly trying to butter her Mum up

"Okay what are you after?" Rachel asked wearily she knew her daughter well enough by now to know that she would never volunteer to do anything without there being something in it for her

"Pretty pretty please can I go to a part tonight with my mates" Amy begged

"I don't know Amy who's going to look after Jessica?" Rachel asked although she was already fully aware who it would be

"She can have some bonding time with her lovely grandma" Amy said

"Don't call me Grandma and maybe it should be her having some bonding time with her lovely mum" Rachel sighed

Amy wrapped her arms around her Mother and kissed her cheek "please can I go?"

"I think you've mistaken me for your Dad Amy that doesn't work with me but alright go but Amy I want you back by midnight" Rachel said

"It' alright I can sleep at Jess's" Amy said

"What so you can get as drunk as you like and I won't know about it dream on if you go I don't want you having loads to drink I want to have a nice weekend and I don't want it ruined by you throwing up all over the place"

"Okay thanks Mum" Amy said before going and getting dressed

Rachel went upstairs to check on Holly almost as soon as she went into her room she could tell something wasn't right Holly's face was pale and sweaty and she looked as though she was shaking

"Are you still not feeling right love" Rachel asked her daughter when Holly didn't reply Rachel began to get a bit worried "If it's your stomach that's hurting try lying on it and I'll go and get you some aspirin if you want that should help" again Holly stayed silent

"What's with the silent treatment" Rachel asked

"I…I just….nothing …it's just…well…" Holly started but she was still too churned up to speak

"Holly what's the matter love" Rachel asked sitting down next to holly on her bed

"I..I don't know how to tell you" Holly said

"With words might be a good start" Rachel said gently

"Do you promise you won't get too mad" Holly asked

"Yeah okay I promise" Rachel said worrying about what it was her daughter was going to tell her

"Well I didn't mean to its …well today I was looking for my scarf you know the one you confiscated and I saw your jewellery box I couldn't help but look inside I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it anyway I found your diary and I read it all" Holly said

"What you had absolutely no right I don't go around prying on you" Rachel said she was getting really panicky now she would hate for her daughter to find out her secret

"I know and I'm sorry I was only going to read a bit but I sort of got gripped to it" Holly explained for a minute her Mum looked as though she was going to flip but then her expression just turned to sadness

"So I suppose you know everything now, god I must look like such a hypocrite going on at you for everything after all I did, are you ever going to respect me again" Rachel asked her eyes beginning to fill with tears

"Of course I will in some ways I respect you more after everything you went through but you still managed to get to where you are today but I'd like it if you told me what happened you know to the baby" Holly said her mum looked at her for a second or two before saying

"Holly if I tell you this it goes no further you tell no one not Amy not your friends no one"

"Of course I won't" Holly said

"Well when I found out I was pregnant I eventually told my pimp who well …well I'm sure you already know who that is but anyway when he found out he kicked me out I was left homeless literally I slept rough for months but eventually found a hostel that would take me in. I went into labour at just 7 months I was alone and I was frightened I was all by myself in agony with no one to help me. I gave birth to a baby girl I didn't know what to do so I found a nearby hospital and I dumped her there. What sort of a person does that make me? I have no idea whether she's alive or dead. What she likes I don't know anything" Rachel said tears falling down her face. Holly hated seeing her Mum upset so she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big hug

"Mum have you ever thought about tracking her down" Holly asked

"No that wouldn't be fair on her not after all this time Holly" Rachel said. They talked for a few more minutes and then Rachel went to wash her face.

She was trying to wipe off her smudged mascara when she heard someone banging on the door frantically

"Mummy I really need a wee" Sophie called Rachel didn't want her daughter to see her upset "I'll be 2 minutes go and use my bathroom" Rachel said

"No Mummy I won't be able to make it I'm desperate" Sophie said sounding panicky Rachel was quickly trying to sort her face out

"Mum I can't hold on much longer hurry up please" Sophie begged Rachel sighed and realised she had to let her daughter in or she was going to have an accident she opened the door for her hoping Sophie wouldn't notice her tearstained face however as soon as Rachel had opened the door for her Sophie saw her Mum had been crying. She was so shocked by this she forgot about needing the toilet for a second "Mummy what's the matter?" Sophie asked "nothing you go to the loo" Sophie tried to get to the loo in time but didn't quite make it resulting in her bursting into tears Rachel was quick to go over and comfort her

"Never mind darling that was my fault I'm sorry love come on its nearly bath time anyway so I'll clean up in here, you take them wet things off and then I'll run you a nice hot bath that sound okay" Rachel asked helping Sophie out of her trousers. She cleaned the bathroom up before running the hot water. Rachel wished she could have a bath herself at this point but she knew she had to get Sophie ready first.

Rachel had just bathed Sophie and put her in some pyjamas before tucking her up in bed

"Night, night love sweet dreams" Rachel said she hoped her daughter wouldn't question her about why she was crying earlier

"Mum why were you upset earlier" Sophie asked

"I just had a bit of hay fever that's all" Rachel said making up the first excuse that came into her head she knew even her youngest daughter could see past this

"No you didn't I heard you crying when you were with Holly earlier" Sophie persisted

"Well everyone gets a little bit upset from time to time" Rachel said

"Were you crying because you were remembering your Mum and it made you upset?" Sophie asked

"Yes that was it" Rachel replied smiling at her little girl

"Do you still get upset even after all this time?" Sophie asked

"Sometimes I do yeah" Rachel replied

"Mum can I ask you the question I was going to ask you earlier" Sophie said with a bit of hesitation in her voice

"Yes of course" Rachel replied

"Well Ryan Jones told me that to have a baby you need to have a man is that true" Sophie asked

"Yeah it is" Rachel replied hoping this Ryan hadn't told Sophie much else

"Why?" Sophie asked, Rachel sat down on her daughters bed thinking how best to put this

"Well when a woman has a baby it should be the result of two people who love each other and well want to show that love for each other by making a baby" Rachel explained

"But I've barely ever seen my dad" Sophie said confused

"Yeah I know love but sometimes babies are made by accident" Rachel said not wanting to go into too much detail on this

"What so not every lady chooses whether to have a baby or not" Sophie asked

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying" Rachel said

"I don't get it"

"I know you don't love but you'll learn more about it when you're older come on let's get you tucked back in and comfy" Rachel said as she started adjusting Sophie's sheets normally she would have answered Sophie's questions in further detail but after today she didn't want to talk about unplanned babies it was all a little too close to home.

"Mum if it told you something do you promise you'd keep it a secret and not get too angry" Sophie said

"You know I would and when am I ever angry with you" Rachel replied

"Well today Joshua said he wanted to be my boyfriend and he kissed me that doesn't mean I'm going to have a baby does it" Sophie asked a little worried Rachel couldn't help but smile at the little girls innocence

"No love it doesn't and that's lovely for you but don't you think you're a bit young to be having boyfriends huh?" Rachel asked but she didn't really mind she knew what kids were like at that age relationships were hardly serious and were just there to make the kids feel more grown up. Sophie didn't answer Rachel's question just stared down at the ground "Anyway I think it's definitely time for sleep now it's already way past your bedtime.

Sophie slid down and pulled the covers over her but she had a worried expression on her face and Rachel noticed this

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked

"Mum I'm scared of going to sleep now" Sophie admitted

"Why darling have your nightmares started back up again because if they have you can come and wake me up if you get scared I don't mind one bit there's no need to keep it to yourself" Rachel said

"Sort of but it's not just that it's just I was wondering is there a chance I might die if I go to sleep" Sophie asked

"What?" Rachel said a bit put back by Sophie's question

"Well you said Mum's gone for a long sleep when she died so if I go to sleep does that mean I might never wake up again" Sophie asked concerned

"No love I didn't mean it like that listen Sophie you're perfectly safe when you're asleep I'm just across the landing and you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you so no more worrying okay" Rachel said a little sadly knowing her daughter was worrying about this

"Okay"

"so why don't you go to sleep now I can sit here with you for a bit if that'll help" Rachel offered

"Will you come in my bed with me for a little while just until I go to sleep" Sophie asked Rachel smiled she still hadn't changed out of her suit and hadn't even had the time to take her shoes off today had certainly been very hectic. But she slid into Sophie's bed and put her arm around her and gave her a goodnight kiss. Rachel didn't plan on staying here long just until Sophie was asleep after all the bed was nowhere near big enough to fit the two of them but now she was in here she did begin to feel very tired she decided to rest her eyes for a while but before long they were both fast asleep.

Amy came home at around 2 am she knew Rachel was going to be angry and felt bad knowing her Mum she' probably have been panicking like mad and waiting up tell Amy got back in however when Amy arrived home she was surprised her Mum wasn't downstairs she snuck upstairs and noticed a light was on in Sophie's bedroom she thought maybe she'd had a bad dream and Rachel was in there comforting her she decided to go and check Amy's heart melted when she saw her mum and sister cuddled up together in the single bed. Amy noticed how much more vulnerable her Mum looked asleep and without any make up on her face looked a lot softer to. She looked younger and nowhere near as strict as she did when she was in Miss Mason mode although sometimes there were times when her Mum and Miss Mason were very similar this was one time where Amy could tell she was definitely just in mum mode. Amy laughed when she saw her Mum had left her boots on she gently slid them off her feet for her just as Rachel had done many times before for Amy when she had been out partying and drinking and had forgotten to take her clothes or shoes off Amy also took her Mums Jacket off for her figuring it would be more comfortable for her Mum before flicking the light off in Sophie's room.

**This might be the last update for a week because I'm going to Mallorca tomorrow night but might find time to update tomorrow if not I'll update as soon as I get back well after I've watched the episode of Eva Pope(Rachel Mason) in holby city on iplayer ! xx**

**Please Review xxxxx**


	39. Chapter 39

"Chapter 39

Finally the day of the holiday had arrived. Rachel had to wake the kids up at 4am so they could catch there plane in time. It was no problem waking Sophie or Jacob up both of them were so excited they'd barely slept a wink anyway. Rachel quickly got them dressed and made sure they went to the toilet before they set off.

She went into Holly's room next she did put up a little bit of a fuss but eventually Rachel managed to get her up.

Rachel braced herself before going into Amy's room why did she get the feeling her eldest daughter wasn't going to get up easily. Rachel tried to shake her awake gently but to no such a vale. "Amy it's time to get up come on" Rachel said "Amy we're going on holiday come on" Rachel said a little louder this time but still her daughter stayed fast asleep. "AMY" Rachel shouted realising this was the only way she was going to drag her out of bed Amy did stir a bit but then went straight back to sleep. Rachel pulled the covers away from her. Amy tried grabbing them back but Rachel had hold of them firmly

"Shit mum why are you waking me up so early it's 4 o clock in the bloody morning" Amy said

"Mind your language and we've got a plane to catch in case you've forgotten and we need to drop Jessica off at Mel's so move it" Rachel ordered

"What it's today" Amy gasped surprised

"Yes of course it's today we've been talking about it for the last 2 weeks" Rachel sighed

"I thought it was next week I haven't even started my packing" Amy said

"Oh for God's sake Amy you better be having me on" Rachel shouted she looked in Amy's wardrobe and sure enough there was Amy's suitcase completely empty

"Bloody hell Amy why do you have to do this to me how can you have walking round in such a daydream you have failed to notice the rest of this packaging and I've asked you at least 10 times if you'd finished you're packing how can you be such a bloody nuisance you're an absolute disgrace Amy" Rachel shouted getting more worked up by the second

"Mind your language" Amy mimicked she should have known better when her Mum was as stressed out as she was now

"Don't you dare try and be clever you're lucky I'm not belting you across the backside god knows you deserve it" Rachel said "Right pass me that suitcase through everything you can think of in it" when Amy failed to move Rachel began to lose her temper even more "oh I'm sorry would you consider this too early a time to start your packing NOW MOVE IT" Rachel shouted Amy knew not to mess with her Mum when she was feeling like this and ran to her wardrobe and passed Rachel the suitcase

Together they started chucking in pretty much everything Amy owned, Bikinis, belly tops, shorts, going out clothes, pyjamas, underwear Rachel sighed as she was going through Amy's clothes

"Amy does it never occur to you just to go in a shop and pick out normal clothes you know the type that actually cover you up a bit" Rachel said she was still very stressed out suddenly Amy got bored of packing and started playing on her phone hoping her mother wouldn't see her

"Pass me that I'm confiscating it" She grabbed the phone out of Amy's hand before she'd even had a chance to give it to her "For god's sake Mum chill down" Amy sighed

"Amy if you want to come on this holiday with us I suggest you button that lip of yours until we're on the plane I would be perfectly happy dropping you off at Mel's with Jessica maybe it would give us all a bit of peace and quiet now help me pack seriously Amy I am this close to completely losing it with you" Rachel said

"Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist" Amy said causing Rachel to glare at her Amy quickly scurried out the room and ran into her bathroom to grab some toiletries she couldn't think of what she needed so just grabbed some toothpaste, and her hairbrush and chucked it in the suitcase

"Oh that's going to get you a long way a few things you've forgotten Amy toothbrush, shower gel, shampoo, conditioner, razor, box of tampax, heat protector spray, deodorant, sun cream need I go on go back and get the right things oh you know what I'll do it that way we won't be here an hour waiting for you to try and use that brain of yours and try and think of the things that might be a good idea to pack when you're going away for two weeks." Rachel shouted before going in Amy's bathroom and getting her out all the things she might need

after 20 minutes of rushing around they were finally ready to go Rachel put all the suitcases in the boot and got everyone in the car Amy didn't want to sit in her usual place at the front when her Mum was in this mood she needed to be as far away from her as possible.

"Amy gets in the front where I can see you" Rachel instructed

"What the hell am I going to get up to in a car" Amy asked indignantly

"Oh I don't know knowing you you'll probably find a way to jump out the car and make a last minute top to McDonalds now in" Rachel shouted the other 3 kids were keeping quiet at the back they could tell there Mum was stressed out and likely to snap at anyone who did anything to aggravate her

"Mum can I have my phone and iPod back so I can plug it in and listen to some music" Amy asked hopefully

"Amy you're bloody unbelievable we're running incredibly late thanks to you, you've completely stressed me out on the first day of what is meant to be my holiday and yet all you care about it listening to a load of crap on your iPod I've a good mind to throw both of these in the bin" Rachel threatened

Amy stayed quiet until they got to Mel's she went to open the door and let Jessica out but Rachel stopped her "No I'll do it may be that way she'll actually make it in the house without being dropped on the ground." Rachel said she knew she was being unfair now Amy was always careful around Jessica and would never do anything to hurt her

"At least let me give her a goodbye kiss" Amy said Rachel sighed but didn't have the heart to stop her saying goodbye properly "Fine you take her in but don't be long and you did manage to pack all her stuff didn't you?"

"Oh shit I totally forgot the bag with all her things in" Amy said she knew this was enough to tip her Mum over the edge

"For god's sake how is it possible for someone to be as irresponsible as you are Amy what the hell are we going to do now you silly girl" Rachel said

"Well it was your fault …." Amy began

"Don't you blame this on me all I wanted to do was have a nice relaxing start to the holiday but oh no you hadn't remembered to pack your flipping suitcase well you can explain to Mel firstly why we're so late and secondly why she's got to make the 30 minute journey back to our house" Rachel shouted before knocking on Mel's door.

Amy did as she was told she was expecting to get another lecture from Mel but instead she just smiled at her "Never mind Amy sounds like something your Mum would do at your age" Mel said much to Rachel's annoyance any other time she would have laughed but she was in an awful mood now. The two of them thanked Mel before the two of them headed off back to the car.

Once at the airport the 5 of them rushed inside and were luckily just in time to check in. They still had 10 minutes before they had to board so Rachel took Sophie and Jacob to the loos before they went on the plane it was only a two hour flight but she knew that there were likely to be big queues for the toilets on the plane and Rachel knew well by now that Jacob especially had a tendency not to make it to the toilet in time and she didn't want any of that on the plane.

Rachel then met up with Holly and Amy and boarded the plane Holly and Amy planned to sit together on the row behind her Mum and the 2 younger kids. However Rachel soon stopped them. "Amy you come and sit with me Holly you look after Sophie, I think she can behave with more maturity than her" Rachel said pointing at Amy

"Oh mum do I have to I'll be really good if you let me sit next to Holly we want to talk about the holiday together please" Amy begged battering her eyes at her Mum something that used to work on when she was younger to get her out of trouble

"No it's not up for discussion I can't trust you enough to sit without any supervision" Rachel said she knew she was being way too harsh of course Amy wouldn't do anything on a plane but she wanted to punish Amy as much as she could for this morning. Amy rolled her eyes and sighed before sitting down next to her Mum. "And lose the attitude" Rachel added

"A few minutes later they were just about to take off Rachel looked at Jacob and saw he was looking a little worried "Are you okay Jacob" Rachel asked

"He's probably worried the wicked witch of the west is going to put a spell on the plane and make it crash" Amy muttered under her breath but she wasn't quiet enough for Rachel and Jacob not to hear so Amy was treated to another one of Rachel's best glares that she would often throw to silence disruptive kids. Jacob looked even more worried after hearing Amy "What do you mean there's a witch on here and she's going to kill us?" Jacob asked frightened

"Now see what you've done Amy. Just ignore her Jacob she's just being stupid" Rachel said

"Mummy I'm scared" Jacob told his Mum as the plane began to move onto the runway

"It's nothing to worry about love it'll just feel like you're going really fast and then before you know it you're up in the air" Rachel explained to her youngest child

"I feel really sick Mummy" Jacob said

"Oh great that's all we need" Amy sighed

"You be quiet. Why don't you put your head on my lap Jacob and close your eyes that should help" Rachel said silently praying they wouldn't be faced with the embarrassment of Jacob being sick everywhere. However when he closed his eyes he did feel a lot better he did get a bit upset on the runway because of how fast they were going and all the noise but Rachel comforted him and he was soon fine again. However after waking up so early he did begin to feel extremely tired and before long he fell fast asleep on Rachel's lap. Oh great Amy thought to herself now she only had dragon woman for company.

However after a while Rachel did start to feel bad about earlier she knew she'd overreacted and wanted to make it up to Amy before they got to Spain.

"Amy I'm sorry for snapping at you so much earlier it was unfair" Rachel admitted

"That's okay mum I'm sorry for being such a stupid idiotic person" Amy said causing Rachel to laugh they were both glad they'd made up they hated being mad at each other.

"Mum I feel a little bit sick as well you know my stomach really hurts" Amy told her Mum discreetly

"Well I hope you're not planning on being sick Amy, Why don't you try and have a little sleep as well" Rachel suggested

"Can I rest my head on your shoulder then?" Amy asked

"Go on then" Rachel said soon Amy was fast asleep passers-by smiled when they saw Rachel with the 2 kids asleep on her. Rachel soon got a little bored with no one to talk to so she started chatting to the woman who was sat next to Amy who also had a little girl who looked to be about 4 or 5 asleep on her.

Soon Rachel felt someone tapping her back she turned round and saw that it was Sophie

"What's wrong love?" Rachel asked

"Mum I have a tummy ache" Sophie told her Mum

"Oh not you as well these two aren't feeling very well either do you feel sick or is it just a stomach pain " Rachel said

"No I don't feel sick" Sophie replied

Rachel lent in closer and spoke a bit quieter

"Do you need to go to the toilet?" She asked Sophie she often did when she had a stomach ache

"Yes" Sophie replied

"Okay Holly will you take her please love"

"Yeah okay" Holly said leading Sophie out of the row and waiting in the line with her so she could go to the loo

Eventually Amy woke up she was feeling much better now she started reading some magazines and chatting to her Mum. The flight passed really quickly and before they knew it they were looking for their suitcases when they had found them they went and got a tax that would take them to their villa. It was quite a long journey and by the end of it all 5 of them were fast asleep even Rachel. The taxi driver smiled at the 5 of them thinking what a nice family they seemed the mother must have her hand full though he thought. However to Rachel looking after 4 kids by herself was nothing compared to looking after 500 of them every day at work. They had arrived at the villa now and Rachel had woken up rather embarrassed that they'd all fallen asleep. She hoped she hadn't been snoring like she usually did when she was asleep she got out the taxi and paid the driver she then woke Holly and Amy up and got them to help her with the suitcases. Sophie woke up as well delighted to finally be here but Jacob was still fast asleep Rachel tried waking him but he was still sleeping soundly so she got the girls inside and carried him in.

The villa was beautiful modern and large with a magnificent pool. The girls explored all around and eventually picked out there rooms. There was enough space for them to have a room each but Holly and Amy decided to share they always did when they came away anywhere.

They all started unpacking their suitcases Holly was shocked when Amy told her that even with all the chaos that was taking place this morning she had still managed to sneak a few bottles of booze in her suitcase

"Amy if Mum finds out she'll flip" Holly said

"So don't tell her we won't get too drunk just enough for us to have a good laugh" Amy argued

Later that day when all their bags had been unpacked and everyone had the chance to have a rest for a couple of hours the family decided to head down to the beach for a little while.

Of course it was boiling hot so Rachel made sure Sophie and Jacob both had sun cream on she helped Holly rub it in on her back and Holly did the same for Rachel.

"Amy put some sun cream on" Rachel instructed

"No way I want a tan" Amy insisted

"Fine but it's your own fault if you burn and you can still go brown with sun cream on it just stops the sun being so dangerous to you" Rachel said

"I'll take my chances ta" Amy said Rachel sighed knowing there was no way she was going to win this argument she then helped Jacob into his swimming trunks so he could run straight into the sea. Amy, Holly and Rachel all had bikinis on and were on the sun loungers enjoying the heat. Rachel was surprised that Sophie didn't want to go in the sea straight away

"Sophie why don't you go in the sea with Michael" Rachel asked

"I still have a bad tummy I'll just stay with you" Lily said

"Okay then love you can always go in later when you start to feel better, I'll be going in as well so we can swim together" Rachel said

Sophie nodded there wasn't enough sun loungers for her to lay down as well do she just sat in between Rachel's legs.

This was perfect Rachel thought sat here in the glorious sunshine with her lovely family all she could ever want

**Please review xxxxx**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Later that night it was time for Rachel to get Jacob and Sophie off to bed the other two girls were still outside enjoying the heat. Jacob had been tired all day long so Rachel wanted to get him tucked in first.

"Now then why don't you go into the bathroom and brush your teeth" Rachel said leading her little boy into his very own en suite. Jacob did as he was told making sure he brushed his teeth very carefully so as to make his Mummy happy he then went for a last wee before taking his clothes off he then started putting his pyjamas on "I bet you'll be a bit hot in pyjamas tonight sweetheart" Rachel said before putting Jacob into bed almost as soon as he got into bed his eyes closed

"Hey do I not get a night, night cuddle before you go to sleep" Rachel asked leaning closer to Jacob an putting her arms around him and giving him a big hug "Night darling sleep tight see you in the morning" Rachel said before making sure he was all comfy

"Mummy please can I have a drink I feel really thirsty" Jacob said to Rachel

"Of course but don't drink it all at once love we don't want you needing a wee all night" Rachel said she then went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of cold water for Jacob however by the time she'd got back he was already fast asleep she was quite relieved by this it normally didn't end well wen Jacob had loads to drink before bedtime she gave him one final kiss on his cheek before leaving to go and tuck Sophie in

Rachel found her lying on the sofa she too looked rather tired

"Come on then let's get you ready for bed how are you feeling now you didn't eat very much at dinner is your tummy still feeling a bit sore" Rachel asked

"Yes it really hurts" Sophie told her Mum

"Well I brought some calpol with us so why don't you have a bit of that before you go to bed sweetie" Rachel said getting out the calpol from the cupboard she measured out the right amount and gave it to Sophie

"Are you sure it's not hurting because you need to go to the toilet?" Rachel asked

"No it's not that" Sophie said Rachel then took her daughter through to her room and made sure she brushed her teeth and went to the loo before she went to bed like Jacob had Sophie then started putting pyjamas on

"Don't bother with them tonight love" Rachel told Sophie knowing she'd be far too hot in pyjamas

"I need them what else am I going to sleep in mum" Sophie asked confused

"Just sleep in your knickers" Rachel said

"No I can't do that I want my pyjamas" Sophie insisted Rachel was a little bit confused but didn't really think anything of it

"Okay here you go then take your top and trousers off" Rachel said

"I'll just go in the bathroom to do it will you wait out here for me" Sophie asked before quickly shutting the bathroom door and getting changed, Rachel began to get a little worried at this point Sophie was never normally worried about her Mum helping her to get changed she was only 8 after all so Rachel began to wonder if there was something her daughter was hiding from her

When Sophie got out the bathroom she started to brush out her long blonde hair Rachel perched next to her on the bed "Are you alright love?" Rachel asked

"Yes of course it's lovely here" Sophie replied

"It's just you haven't been acting like your normal self has something happened?"

"No but I was wondering what are we doing tomorrow" Sophie asked

"Well I'm not sure yet probably just have a lie in and I need to find a supermarket because we need to get a few bits and pieces and then maybe just stay by the pool and go to the beech again" Rachel suggested

"What if I've still got a bad tummy" Sophie asked, Rachel was beginning to tell there was something her daughter was worrying about

"I'm sure you'll feel better by tomorrow darling are you sure there's nothing bothering you" Rachel said hoping Sophie would open up to her

"No there's nothing" Sophie said before lying down in bed and pulling the covers over herself

"What part of your tummy's hurting you" Rachel asked Sophie had been complaining of tummy ache ever since they got on the plane so she was beginning to worry it might be serious

"Just here" Sophie said pointing towards the lower part of her tummy. Rachel begin to rub her tummy for her gently hoping this might help it a little bit eventually the pain did start to ease off and Sophie fell asleep.

Rachel then snuck out of her daughter's room and went to join her other two girls near the pool. They all chatted for a while before they went up to bed themselves.

Rachel soon fell fast asleep it had been a long day so it felt great being able to relax and drift off to sleep peacefully.

Amy and Holly waited a while before they could hear Rachel snoring they then got out the bottle of vodka Amy had secretly stored away

"Go outside to drink it we won't wake anyone up that way" Amy instructed Holly did as she was told she felt a bit unsure about all this she knew how much trouble they'd be in if they got caught but no one could stop her sister getting what she wanted so she knew she had to go along with her

It wasn't long before Holly got completely wasted Amy was more used to alcohol so wasn't completely drunk. The two of them had a laugh for a while but soon Holly began to feel very unwell and had to rush to a nearby bush to be sick.

10 minutes later Holly still couldn't stand up straight she was felling so sick. Amy bit her lip she wasn't sure what to do if she told her Mum they would both be in massive trouble but at the same time she couldn't leave her sister like this

"Holly for god's sake pull yourself together do you want Mum finding out" Amy hissed

Tears were rolling down Holly's face she'd never felt so sick her whole life

"I'm sorry Amy" Holly said

"No it's my fault I shouldn't have let you have so much I'll get Mum but try and make it inside that way we'll just say you were sic from the heat or something" Amy said before helping her inside and getting her to the downstairs toilet

Amy crept down the landing into Rachel's room she felt bad waking her as she looked so peaceful asleep but she had to get help so she shook her Mum till she woke up

"What are you doing in here Amy?" Rachel asked her eldest daughter

"You need to come quick" Amy said

"It's 1 in the morning" Rachel said sleepily she really didn't want to get out of bed

"Holly's sick" Amy told her Mum at hearing this Rachel grabbed her dressing gown and went with Amy to find Holly. When the two of them got to the toilet Holly was being sick all over again and her forehead was sweaty Rachel rubbed her back and soothed her

"Its probably just the heat isn't it Mum" Amy asked nervously

"Most likely but wait a minute why didn't you use the bathroom upstairs near your own room" Rachel said a little suspiciously

"She wanted a glass of water" Amy said she always had been quite good at lying on the spot

"Right okay Holly are you feeling better now love" Rachel asked Holly who could only manage a small nod in response she then tried to stand up but she could barely walk still

"oh my god Holly sit down you must be really unwell sweetie I think we best call the doctor out" Rachel said

"No don't" Amy said instantly it was then that Rachel noticed the back door hadn't been shut and she was certain she'd locked it before she'd gone to bed she looked at the two of them very suspiciously it did seem a bit of a coincidence Holly was completely fine before she'd gone to bed and now she couldn't stand up and was being sick Rachel was sure the girls had been drinking

"And I suppose the doors not closed because she needed some air" Rachel said

"Yes exactly" Amy said hastily

"I wasn't born yesterday girls now would one of you like to tell me what the hell's been going on" Rachel shouted

"We've said Holly was feeling sick so we came downstairs…" Amy began beginning to feel a little scared now

"Amy come here" Rachel ordered Amy did as she was told so she was stood directly in front of her Mum

"Breathe on me" Rachel said

"Have you gone mad" Amy exclaimed

"Just do it" Rachel said sternly

Amy knew not to argue with her Mum when she was like this so she did as Rachel asked

"You've been drinking" Rachel said

"No we haven't honest" Amy mumbled looking down at the ground

"I can smell it on your breath for god's sake Amy how could you be so stupid look at the state Holly's in have you got any idea of the kind of trouble you're in this is the first night of the holiday so far we nearly missed the flight because you forgot to pack your bloody suitcase then you also forgot to pack all your baby's things and now you get your 13 year old sister so drunk she can barely stand up when are you going to grow up and stop acting like a 5 year old I swear you're the oldest but you act with the least maturity out of the lot you should be ashamed of yourself" Rachel shouted

"Bloody hell mum it was only a bit of vodka there's no need to go ape I can't help it if she's a lightweight" Amy argued giggling slightly

"Oh so you think this is funny Amy I'll tell you something young lady I am this close to sending you on the next plane back to England now get to bed we'll talk about this in the morning" Rachel ordered Amy sighed before stomping to bed it wasn't fair Amy thought why did she get blamed for everything she turned onto her side and started to weep angry tears

Rachel didn't know how to handle Holly she shouldn't have been drinking but at the same time she knew it hadn't been Holly's idea and she knew how persuasive Amy could be Holly wouldn't have dared said no to her

"Are you feeling any better yet?" Rachel asked in a significantly gentler tone than she'd spoken to Amy in

"Yeah I'm really sorry Mum" Holly said

"I know you are and I know exactly who's idea it will have been you just try and get some rest we'll talk about it in the morning then maybe we can start our holiday properly" Rachel sighed

"Are you really angry with Amy" Holly asked

"Yes I am she's older than you she should be more responsible but that's not to say you weren't in the wrong because you and I both know you were" Rachel said sternly

"It wasn't all Amy's fault though" Holly protested

"I know I just don't know what I'm going to do with that girl she doesn't listen to me she doesn't listen to your dad her teachers anyone" Rachel sighed "I love her to pieces it's just she drives me completely crazy but anyway get a drink then straight to bed love try and make sure your sister doesn't escape out her window and go to some late night party will you?" Rachel said only half joking

"I'll try" Holly said giggling

Just as the two of them were going back to bed they heard footsteps outside the kitchen

"Who is it?" Rachel asked before the door creaked open to reveal a very scared looking Jacob. Rachel went over to him and placed him on her hip

"What are you down here for?" Rachel asked the little boy

"I came to see you but I couldn't find you in your room" Jacob explained

"sorry love I was just through here Holly's not feeling to well are you?" Rachel said

"Yeah but I'm going back up to bed now night Mum night Jacob" Holly said before going back to bed

"Could you not sleep darling?" Rachel asked

"yes but then I had a bad dream" Jacob told his Mum

"Oh what was the dream about" Rachel said

"That I was on the plane and it crashed" Jacob explained

"Well thank god that didn't happen eh? Now why don't you go back up and just think about something nice like going to the beach or something" Rachel suggested she then carried Jacob back up to his room and stayed with him until he fell asleep

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages forgot I was going to Scarborough after Majorca so couldn't uodate there xxxxxx **


End file.
